Das Imperium
by Mices
Summary: Du hast 80 Millionen Pfund um mir die stärkste Festung zu bauen, die die Welt seit Black Castle gesehen hat! Bau mir 'Hammerfest!"


**Das Imperium**

**-La Imperia**

**Disclaimer: **Diese Fanfic wurde aus reinem Spaß am Schreiben von mir gemacht. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei finanzielle Gedanken.

**Rated: **T, in späteren Chaps dann M, aufgrund von graphischem Sex und Gewaltdarstellung.

**Inhalt: **Unser Held ist 16 Jahre und bekommt durch Sirius Erbe die Chance sein eigenes Leben aufzubauen/ zu führen. Durch Zufall bekommt er mit, dass ihn die Dursleys seit Jahren mit ihrer Firma ein Geheimnis vorenthalten, worauf er sie verlässt.

Auf dem Weg zur Selbstständigkeit wird er von einem alten Freund, und jetzigem Erbverwalter seiner Eltern tatkräftig unterstützt.

Mit dessen Hilfe und einer weiblichen Muggelbekanntschaft aus London fängt er an sein eigenes Leben aufzubauen...

**Wíchtig:** Ich bin sehr gespannt auf eure Kommentare, da ich die Story schon vor einer Ewigkeit geschrieben habe und mich ein Freund jetzt erst überredet hat sie online zu stellen.

Also bitte enttäuscht mich nicht, und schreibt mir, seis gutes oder schlechtes. :D.

(')Gedanken öffnen, bzw. (' )schließen--

Serpentinen: Enge gewundene Kurven. Meistens an einem Berg. ;)

**Kap 01 - The Beginning**

_Ich grüße dich Harry_

_Ich wollte dich davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass alle Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden. Es wurde nun alles gesetzlich abgeschlossen, sowie die notwendigen Anträge abgegeben. Dennoch muss ich dich bitten bei mir noch mal vorbei zu schauen, zwecks der endgültigen Unterschriften und der detaillierten Anweisungen. Hier in knapp was ausgeführt wurde._

_- Das Black Familienkonto, sowie das Erb Konto deiner Eltern wurde deinem einverleibt. (d.h. die kobolde benötigten knapp 50 Tresore um alle das Gold unterzubringen und sind immernoch mit der Umladung beschäftigt)_

_- Das Konto in der Muggelwelt wurde von mir persönlich und unter strengster Geheimhaltung mit dem gewünschten Geldbetrag eröffnet._

_- Über die Auslandskonten der Blacks sowie deiner Eltern als auch die in der Muggelwelt gibt es keine Informationen. ich habe dafür gesorgt dass betreffende Urkunden sowie Daten vernichtet wurden._

_Nun zu den etwas wichtigeren Details: Der wiederaufbau von Black Castle steht in seiner letzten Planungsphase. Ich bin noch dran alles zu koordinieren und die betreffenden Zauberer zu überreden, über sich danach den Gedächtniszauber ergehen zu lassen. Du hast mir ja schon ausdrücklich klargemacht, dass alles unter strengster Geheimhaltung laufen muss. _

_wo ich gerade bei Geheimhaltung bin. Ich habe zwei, drei Agenten gefunden, die glaube ich mit Liebe für dich arbeiten würden. Auf deinen Wunsch habe ich sie nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass du der Auftraggeber bist._

_So alles in allem würde ich sagen wir liegen hervorragend in der Zeit. Trotzdem musst du mich noch in dieser Woche unbedingt besuchen, da ich nicht bei dir gesehen werden darf. _

_Ich hoffe die Dinge bleiben so gut wie sie gerade sind. Über neuere Ereignisse werd ich dir selbstverständlich sofort Bericht erstatten._

_Ich verbleibe in Hochachtung und mit den Besten Geburtstagsgrüßen._

_A. Cheffer_

_P.s: Den Flitzer um den du mich gebeten hast. nun ja. ich kannte mich nicht sehr gut mit Muggelautos aus aber er wird dir morgen früh zugeliefert. ich hoffe er entspricht deinem Geschmack._

Mit einem zufriedenen, heimtückischen Lächeln legte Harry den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich Gedankenverloren in seine Sessellehne zurück. 'Wunderbar, wunderbar. Mein Agent macht sein Job besser als ich dachte. Auch das mit Black Castle hat er gut hinbekommen, ich habe noch kein Wort im Tagespropheten oder in sonst einem Klatsch und Tratsch Magazin gefunden.'

Alles in allem waren das die zufriedenstellendsten Ferien die Harry je hatte. Bisher. es konnte sich viel ändern, wenn man so vieles vorhatte. Eines hatte Harry jedoch ganz klar beschlossen. Er würde sein Leben genießen solange es geht. Er kannte die Launen des Volkes nur zu gut. Die Zufriedenheit des Volks gewinnt sich jeder Held mit Blut und Schmerz. Harry hatte weder vor das eine, noch das andere dem Volk, das nie etwas für ihn getan hatte zu riskieren. Nein. Er hatte beschlossen sein eigenes Leben zu leben. So wie ER es wollte. Und die Planungen für sein neues Leben liefen auf Hochtouren. So leid ihm das tat sagen zu müssen aber das Erbe von Sirius hatte doch etwas Gutes. Ganz davon abgesehen dass die Blacks eine der reichsten Zaubererfamilien in Europa waren, hatten sie auch ein riesiges Schloss in den Bergen von Groß Britannien.

Black Castle. Höchstwahrscheinlich älter als Hogwarts selbst, wurde früher die Bastion der Gerechten genannt. Dazu gehört noch zu wissen, dass die Blacks in keiner Weise keine Ehre hatten. Sie waren der Seite Treu, die sie wählten. Ihrer eigene Seite. Die Blacks hatten immer schon ihre eigene Gerechtigkeit und auch wenn sie sich vom Zaubereiministerium absetzten hielten sie sich dennoch. Das schätzten ihre Untertanen und auch Harry so sehr an ihnen. Ein Brief aus Sirius Testament bestätigte Harry das auch. Er drückte klar aus, dass Harry sich von niemandem was sagen lassen oder gefallen lassen sollte. Sirius hoffte inständig dass Harry später mal ein respektabler Black wurde. Einer der die alten Werte schätzte.

Und das tat Harry auch. Er schätzt die alten Werte genau so wie Sirius und das verband sie auch im Tod noch miteinander.

doch im Augenblick gab es wichtigeres zu tun, als sich Gedanken über verlorene Freunde zu machen. Davon hatte Harry schließlich mehr als genug. Für ihn galt es eine neue Existenz zu gründen. Und so setzte er sich vor sein Timer (Planer) und trug die aktuellen Fortschritte ein. Er stellte fest dass noch sehr viel fehlte. Doch darum machte er sich Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist.

Für Morgen stand jetzt erst mal sein neuer Flitzer, den er unbedingt haben wollte auf seinem Plan. Harry hatte schon am Anfang der Ferien gelernt Auto zu fahren. er hatte zwar noch kein Führerschein der gültig war aber ein grünes Blatt Papier und etwas Magie halfen dem aus. Nachdem er Anthony Cheffer durch Briefkontakt, den Erbvollstrecker und ehemals guten Freund seiner Eltern kennen gelernt hatte, änderte sich einiges für Harry. Er erkannte seine Möglichkeiten als 16 Jähriger Jugendlicher und hatte nicht vor sie verstreichen zu lassen. Anthony erwies sich dabei als verdammt guter Agent und treuer Freund. So machte ihn Harry zu seiner Rechten Hand im Geschäftlichen. Er regelte alles für Harry, sowohl Pläne, Gelder, Aktien, Börse, in der Muggel als auch in der Zaubererwelt. Und er war ihm auch über alles dankbar, dass er dies alles für ihn tat. 'Bei dem was ich ihm zahle, will ich doch hoffen, das er treu und fleißig ist' grinste Harry vor sich hin. Allerdings konnte sich Cheffers Gehalt sehen lassen. Doch wahre Treue und Freundschaft ist unbezahlbar und genau deshalb schätzte er cheffers auch so sehr. Er war Anfang 40, alleinstehend aber trotzdem erfolgreich beim weiblichen Geschlecht, unabhängig, freundlos und er hatte einen starken willen, den er mit der List und Tücke eines geborenen Slytherin auch erfolgreich umsetzte. Und sein Wille war es Harrys Eltern zu rächen und dabei half er Harry bei seinen Plänen. Insgesamt bemerke Harry, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

Und das hatte Harry auch nicht vor zu verschwenden. Er hatte Cheffer damit betraut ihm ein ordentliches Auto aus der Muggelwelt zu beschaffen. Auch hatte er schon die Daten und eine eigenartige Notiz deshalb bekommen.

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter**_

_Als Geschäftsleiter der BMW Niederlassung London möchte ich ihnen persönlich zu ihrem Fang gratulieren. Es ist schön, dass auch hier im langweiligen regnerischen England jemand Mut zu solch einem Auto zeigt. Uns sind all ihre Wünsche bekannt gewesen und wir hoffen, dass wir sie rufgemäß erfüllt haben. Ich möchte weiterhin betonen, dass ihnen unser technischer Service sowie unsere Kundenhotline rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung stehen. _

_Ich verbleibe mit Hochachtung. _

_William R. Turner_

'Da bin ich gespannt was dieses Schlitzohr Cheffer mir für ein Wagen ausgesucht hat. Ich hoffe doch dass es wenigstens was ist mit dem man sich sehen lassen kann.' Er machte sich langsam ernste Vorwürfe dass er sich nicht selbst den Wagen ausgesucht hatte.

Harry beschloss, dass sich Sorgen machen jetzt eh nichts mehr bringen konnte und ging damit in die Küche runter, wo er auf Dudley traf.

Dudley warf ihm vom Kühlschrank aus ein Nicken zu und grinste ertappt, als Harry wissend mit dem Kopf langsam nickte. Er verstand beim besten Willen nicht warum aber Dudley und er schienen immer besser miteinander auszukommen. Vielleicht lag es daran dass Dudley sowieso keine Freunde hatte, die ihn verstanden und Harry ihn langsam zu verstehen begann.

"Sers, was gibt's!" Lachend antwortet Harry. "Ha, ha! Seht euch den alten Vertuscher an. Ich weiß genau, dass du auf Diät bist Dud. Also hör auf so unschuldig zu tun. Deine Augen haben immer noch die Form von dem Müsliriegel, den du grad essen wolltest."

"Arsch!" war Duds einziger Kommentar, als er sich dann wieder dem Kühlschrank zuwandte um sich besagten Riegel zu nehmen.

Harry holte sich eine Dose Cola die er zischend öffnete und sich dann lässig auf einen der Küchenstühle setzte. Auf einem Stapel lag die ganze Post der Dursleys und sämtliche von Duds Abonnements. Unter anderem auch diese, die vorsichtshalber in einer braunen Hülle geliefert wurden. Abschätzig zog er das Couvert raus und hielt es pendelnd vor sein Gesicht.

"Wissen deine Eltern davon Dud?"

"Ach was. Meine Mutter würde nen Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn sie das sehn würde. Vom Rest wissen sie. Hier, die neue tuning Scene!" interessiert griff Harry nach der Zeitung, blätterte sie durch und betrachtete die Autos. 'Nicht schlecht' Sein blick blieb an einer halbnackten, schönen Frau hängen. Dudley, lachte als er ihm über die Schulter spickelte. "Ja, ja. Das ist die neue Miss Tuning world, heißes Gerät oder!"

"Schon!" war Harrys simple Antwort.

Dudley wollte schon mit seinem Müsli Riegel ins Wohnzimmer verschwinden, um ihn artgerecht zu verspeisen, doch Harry hielt ihn noch kurz auf.

"Hey Dud, Morgen kommt mein neues Auto. Ich hab dann vor, erst mal nach London zu fahren und mich mit meinem Anwalt zu treffen. Am besten du sagst deinen Eltern, wenn sie morgen wieder kommen, ich wär bei Freunden."

Dudley schaute überrascht. "Du kriegst morgen en Wagen? Nich schlecht, und wozu brauchst du'n Anwalt?"

Harry zwinkerte ihm zu "Geschäfte!" gab er mysteriös zu.

Er merkte dass er so langsam müde wurde, ging schließlich in sein Zimmer und gab sich nach ein paar Gedanken über diverse Mädchen dem Schlaf hin. Morgen würde schließlich ein anstrengender Tag werden.

Harry erwachte wieder durch das gewohnt drängende Ticken an seinem Fenster. "Ich will noch nicht, lass mich schlafen! Komm später wieder!" gab er unter seiner Bettdecke hervor. Doch leider schien es sich um eine sehr pflichtbewusste Eule zu handeln, die partout nicht aufhören wollte. 'Ich werd Cheffers sagen was ich von seinen scheiß getrimmten Eulen halte' wankend stand Harry auf und ging zum Fenster um das Tier einzulassen. Unorientiert schwirrte es in sein Zimmer, nur um dann gegen sein Kleiderschrank zu krachen. 'Armes Ding, selbst schuld wenn es so lang gegen meine Scheibe klopft.'

Es war in der Tat schwer zu entscheiden wer von dem Klopfen mehr Kopfweh hatte,

Harry oder das Tier. Er nahm dem bewusstlosen Viech den Brief ab und überflog ihn knapp.

_Guten Morgen Mr. Potter._

_Mein Boss, Mr. Cheffer hat mich beauftragt ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie sich heute Mittag im "Belle nuit" treffen. 13 Uhr, Tisch 8 Lounge._

_Er hat mich ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen ihnen zu sagen, es sei ein muggel up-town Restaurant. Vorsorglicherweise, habe ich ihnen einen passenden Anzug mitgeschickt._

_Viele Grüße, auch von Mr. Cheffer._

_Skrt. Amelie Escarda_

'So, so Sekretärin Amelie Escarda, ich fress nen Besen, wenn das keine gutaussehende, 25 jährige Spanierin ist! na wenigstens scheint sie ihren job richtig zu machen...' Kurz darauf kam nämlich eine etwas größere, muskulösere Eule mit einem Paket durch das geöffnete Fenster gesegelte, und landete weit eleganter, wie Erstere, auf dem Boden. 'Paketdienst, per Eule. Nobel, nobel.'

Harry öffnete das Päckchen und im inneren befand sich ein locker-leichter Anzug.

Hose+ Hemd+ leichtes Jacket+ Schuhe+ Uhr. alles in edlem schwarz, mit etwas dunklem rot gehalten. 'Ui, i, ui, ui... das sieht aber verdammt nach Designer aus.' dachte sich Harry als er die Sachen auf seinem Bett ausbreitete. Um den Eindruck zu verbessern machte er sich Inizialen an die Ärmel. "TH". 'nicht jeder soll ja wissen wer ich bin.'

ein blick auf die uhr verriet ihm, das es kurz vor 9 war, sein Wagen könnte also jeden Moment kommen und er wollte die Lieferanten ja nicht enttäuschen. Also ging er erst mal ins Bad, Duschte sich ausgiebig, trocknete sich ab und ging vor das Waschbecken mit Spiegel. In diesem Moment fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, wie sich sein Körper seit der 3. Klasse verändert hatte. Er hatte sich nie besonders im Spiegel betrachtet, höchstens seine Haare.

Was ihm auch jetzt auffiel, das sie ungefähr bis zu den Ohren gingen und sahen verdammt... nun ja. 'Sagen wir, sie sind so ok' während er sein Ich im Spiegel angrinste. Auch sein Körper hatte sich sehr zu seinem Vorteil verändert. Das muss wohl von den ganzen Gefahren, vom trimagischen Turnier und vom Qudditchtraining kommen.

Er war geschätzte 187 cm groß, hatte stechend grüne augen, die einen guten Kontrast zu seinen langen schwarzen Haaren gaben und einen überdurchschnittlichen Körperbau hatte. Dadurch dass er immer die 6 wochen-sommerferien-Diät von Dudley verstärkt mitmachen musste, hatte er über seinem Bauch kein Gramm Fett zuviel.

'Ich bin eigentlich ganz ok.'

Nun das war zugegebenermaßen falsch. Jedenfalls im Moment. Denn sein Gesicht bot einen ganz und gar nicht gepflegten Eindruck.

Nach einer gründlichen Rasur und einem vergeblichen Versuch seine Haare irgendwie zu ordnen, ließ er sie einfach so rumhängen wie sie wollten und begnügte sich damit sich hin und wieder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu schieben.

Er verließ das Bad mit der geistlichen Notiz, unbedingt Deo und Aftershave in London zu kaufen. Nachdem er seine Neuen Sachen geholt hatte marschierte er wieder ins Bad und zog sich an. Hose und Hemd saßen wie angegossen. Die Hose war leger auf seinen schmalen Hüften und das Hemd passte wie angegossen zu seinem Oberkörper und seinen Schultern. Er ließ die oberen beiden Hemdknöpfe offen und legte sich das Jacket an. diese war ebenso locker und luftig wie die Hose. Trotz der schwarzen Farbe und dem Aussehen war es erstaunlich kühl angenehm. Die elegante silberne Uhr legte er sich um die Hand und sofort spürte er die Kühle des edlen Metalls. Er kam sich überdies noch unheimlich teuer vor und achtete ja nirgends etwas zu berühren. Er zog sich die Schuhe an und ging anschließend runter in die Küche.

Und da war, wie nicht anderst zu erwarten: Dudley.

Und was tat er: Essen.

Harry betrat die Küche und sofort stockte Dudley bei seiner Tätigkeit, was nur sehr schwer zu erreichen war. Harry grüßte ihn, wanderte zum Kühlschrank und griff sich ein Sandwich mit Salat.

"Armani!" würgte Dudley hervor.

"Was?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Armani." wiederholte Dudley nur. "Du trägst Armani!"

"Ach du meinst meine neuen Sachen? Krieg kein falschen Eindruck, die sind nur gut, um in Muggelondon nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Ein Freund hat sie mir geschenkt."

Dudley stellte seine vergeblichen Fress-Versuche nun vollständig ein, um nur einen noch dümmeren Eindruck zu machen. Er würde nie denken, dass das Harry Potter war der von seinen Eltern immer unterdrückt wurde. Das war eine Firmenchef. oder ein Multimillionär. oder Beides.

"Ein Freund hat sie dir geschenkt, sagst du? Weist du wie viel so ein Teil kostet! Ich wette das Ding ist 10 Riesen wert, mindestens!"

Harry wusste, dass es teuer war, doch nicht so teuer. Er ließ einen Pfiff aus seinem Mund entweichen und widmete sich wieder seinem Sandwich.

Dudley beobachtete ihn immer noch, als wäre er eine Bombe, die jeden Moment hochgehen könnte. Gedankenverloren schaute Harry auf seine Uhr, sich fragend, wann der Wagen kommen würde.

"Eine Rolex! oh verdammt ist das ne Fälschung?" Dudley schien hol zudrehen. Er rannte zu Harry und nahm seine ganze Hand in genauen Augenschein.

Harry war ganz verdattert. 'Ist er krank? Was findet der an einer Uhr so besonderes?' dachte sich Harry verwirrt.

"Dudley bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" Dudley schaute ihn nur entgeistert an.

"Harry in welches Caffe.. wo wolltest du dich mit deinem Freund treffen?"

"Ich kenn es nicht.. Es heißt Belle nuit und es soll im uptow.-"

"Im BELLE NUIT! " schrie Dudley ihn an.

"Ja, wieso, ist das schlimm?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Dudley versuchte seinen Mund wieder etwas zu schließen.

"Nein.. es ist ein Restaurant mitten in London. Es ist schön, aber es ist auch ziemlich teuer, hab ich gehört. Es ist links.. bla, bla."

"Cool, danke für die Info. Ich weiss nicht, ob..---"

Umpf, umpf, umpf, umpf, umpf... datatata... umpf..

ROOAARRRR...

Die Ohren von Dudley und Harry waren, wie bei einem Hasen in die Höhe gerichtet und beide lauschten dem Bass und dem Motorengeräusch.

"Wow.. das muss so'n echt fetter Sportwagen sein, mit ner ordentlichen Auspuff - und Stereo Anlage." gab Dudley seine fachmännische Meinung kund.

Umso erschrockener waren die beiden Jungs, als plötzlich die Türklingel läutete.

"Ich schau mal nach wer das ist" meinte Dud.

Eine Minute später kam er in die Küche gelaufen und starrte Harry an.

"Wenn das da draußen dein neuer Wagen ist, schlag ich dich!" mit dem Blick eines fanatischen Killers.

Harry lief zur Tür und ... blieb mitten drin stehen. Mit einem ungläubigen blick schaute er auf den BMW. 'Heilige Scheiße!' dachte er sich, als er langsam vorlief und den Wagen umrundete.

"Gefällt er ihnen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry drehte sich um und erblickte einen Mann Mitte 30, der gutgekleidet und zufrieden dastand.

"Ist das meiner?" fragte Harry nur, seinen Blick wieder auf das Auto richtend.

"nun ja, das kommt darauf an, ob sie Mr. Potter sind. Wenn ja, dann schon." stellte der Mann fest. Harry nickte und fragte denn nach den Details des Wagens.

Er wusste, dass es ein BMW Z4 sein musste, Cabriolet. Auch sah er dass es tiefergelegt war und eine breitere Bereifung. Das mussten 20 Zoll Felgen aus Edelstahl sein.

"Ich muss ihnen ehrlich sagen, als ich den Auftrag für den Wagen annahm, hatte ich das Bild eines 16 jährigen Teenagers, der etwas Spass haben will, im Kopf und nicht das, eines erfolgreichen Geschäftsmannes." merkte der Mann, mit leicht enttäuschtem Blick an.

Harry schreckte sofort aus seiner Bewunderung auf:

"Oh, lassen sie sich vom Äußeren nicht täuschen. Ich bin 16, und bei Gott kein Geschäftsmann, schon gar kein erfolgreicher." grinste er.

Das schien den Mann etwas zu besänftigen und er fing an die Details des Wagens runterzurattern, mit einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck Wohlgemerkt.

"... neben einem coolen Luftfilter hat er ein NOS- fogger System und ein A-I-C Controller, verstellbares coonie + H-O-T Fahrwerk, ein elektronisch kontrolliertes Brennstoffsystem, 15 mm Tieferlegung, 19-20 Zoll Bereifung, 1500 Watt-Bass Endstufenverstärker mit Kickbass und nicht zu vergessen das größte Schmuckstück im Wagen der Motor selber."

Harry bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu. Er wusste nicht was der ganze Schnickschnack im einzelnen bedeutete, hatte aber so eine ungefähre Vorahnung im Hinterkopf, dass all dies ziemlich gut und teuer war.

"Wie viel Pferde hat der denn?" fragte er dann.

Der Mann grinste und meinte nur:" Das wollen sie, glaube ich lieber nicht wissen. aber soviel mal vorneweg: das sind zwei doppele Turbo Lader und die schafféns von 0 auf 200 in glatten 9 sec."

Harry konnte sich denken, dass die PS zahl ganz sicher nicht unter 300 lag, sondern weit drüber. Er schmunzelte.. "Sie fragen sich sicher ob so ein Wagen auch legal ist?" fragte der Verkäufer als hätte er Gedanken lesen können.

"Nun ich kann ihnen versichern, der Typ vom TüF ist ein Kumpel von mir und ich musste etwas mit Geld arbeiten, aber schließlich hatten wir die Zulassung." zwinkerte er Harry zu.

"also ganz ehrlich von meiner Seite aus: Ich bin weit mehr als zufrieden!" äußerte sich Harry und man sah es ihm förmlich an, wie es ihn in den Fingern juckte, sich in das Cabrio zu schmeißen und den Motor aufheulen zu lassen.

"Sollte es noch Fragen geben stelle ich mich ihnen gerne zur Verfügung, sie finden mich in der BMW Niederlassung London." wollte der Mann seinen Weggehen ankündigen.

Harry murmelte was von sicher, sicher , als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass der Mann ja jetzt gar nicht mehr nach Hause kam.

"Wie kommen sie jetzt heim?" fragte er ihn.

"Mit dem Taxi." antwortet der Mann, aber man sah ihm an wie er sich dir Frage erhoffte.

Harry grinste und meinte:

"Na dann steigen sie ein, ich fahr sie nach Hause. Wo müssen sie hin?"

"Danke! ich zeige ihnen den Weg," und schon war er auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Harry nahm galant auf dem Fahrersitz Platz und schmiss einen Blick zu seinem Fahrgast hin. Ihm fiel auf, dass sowohl das Lenkrad als auch die Schaltung sportlicher waren.

"Anschnallen, bitte!" Wies Harry den Mann an.

"Ach nicht nötig, glauben sie mir." erwiderte er lächelnd.

Doch Harry erwiderte nur:

"Glauben sie MIR, sie kennen meine Fahrweise nicht"

Der Mann hatte einen etwas vorsichtigeren Blick drauf, und schnallte sich vorsichtshalber doch noch an.

Es ist nämlich die Gleiche mit der er Quidditch spielte. Doch das wusste der arme Muggel ja nicht. Harry lies den Motor an und gab erst mal kräftig Gas, als plötzlich links und rechts über den vorderen beiden Reifen Wasserdampf rausschoss. Harry war erst mal erschrocken, doch der Mann lächelte nur.

"Das ist die Stickstoff Kühlung, machen sie sich keine Gedanken, man gewöhnt sich dran."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr hart am Limit aus der Einfahrt raus.

Er bremste... schaute fragend auf den CD Player und schaute dann den Mann an. Der Mann gab ihm eine Cd, die Harry sofort einlegte.

Der Sound entfaltet sich im ganzen Auto. Es war ein gigantisches Gefühl.

10 Minuten später waren sie kurz vor dem BMW Gebäude, johlend und lachend fuhren die beiden Männer (sie waren, da eher Kinder) mit quietschenden Reifen 3 cm am Rand der Einfahrt vorbei, zum Gebäude. Die Mitarbeiter blieben geschockt stehen und der pechschwarze Z4 kam direkt vor dem Eingang zum Halten.

"YEAH Mann, du hast es drauf. Der Wagen ist wie geschaffen für dich! Ich hab schon gedacht, dass so'n Schlappfuß wie du die Karre versaust, aber hey: Hut ab!"

Harry grinste volles Rohr, ließ den Motor noch einmal hochjubeln und stieg dann aus, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln.

"Also dann, danke für den Wagen. Ich komm dann demnächst noch mal vorbei, ich heiße übrigens Ha... ähm, Terry. Terry Hatrop." und hoffte dass er sein Versprecher nicht bemerkte. Das tat er auch nicht, er schüttelt freudig lächelnd Harrys Hand.

"Freut mich, Will Turner."

Harrys Augen wurden kurz groß. Der Geschäftsführer! Aber er machte sich keine Gedanken, er freute sich darüber, dass sie sich während der Fahrt ganz automatisch angefangen sich zu duzen.

"also dann, man sieht sich Will!" Harry sprang ohne die Tür zu öffnen in den Wagen und startete ihn.

"Das will ich hoffen, Hau rein!" Er winkte noch kurz, bevor der schwarze Schatten des Z4 aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Harry fuhr nahm die Schnellstraße nach London und zeigt noch mal allen was ein doppelter Turbo in den Händen eines 16 jährigen beim Überholen bringen konnte.

In London schließlich angekommen, fuhr er auf dem direktesten Weg, mit seiner soundanlage, dezent aufgedreht, zum "Belle Nuit". Er parkte etwas 500 m davon entfernt auf einem Parkplatz, stieg aus, indem er sich über die Tür hievte und drückte währenddessen noch auf den Verdeckknopf, dass sich dann zu schließen begann.

Er schaltete die Alarmanlage mit einem Knopfdruck seines Schlüssels ein und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Restaurant. Er merkte, wie die Leute ihm Blicke zuschmissen.

Harry konnte sie teilweise verstehen.

Er war mit einem getunten Z4 angefahren, war übe die Tür gesprungen, trug Armani und eine Rolex und er sah aus wie 17-18. Ganz nebenbei sah er auch nicht gerade schlecht in den Sachen aus. Und so war es, dass halt viele junge Frauen interessiert Blicke, und die meisten Männer neidische zu ihm warfen.

Nach ungefähr 500 Schritten und ca. dem doppelten an zugeworfenen Blicken, war er endlich vor dem Restaurant und wurde von einem Portier freundlich begrüßt.

"Willkommen im 'Belle Nuit', was kann ich für sie tun Mr. ... " "Potter". Half Harry dem Mann. "Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Mr. Cheffer, an Tisch 8."

Der Mann nickte wissend und führte ihn mit "Sicher, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden" durch das Restaurant, das sehr nobel eingerichtet aussah. Doch Harry stutze als er an allen Tischen vorbeilief. Sie schienen an keinem zu halten. Im Gegenteil, der Portier lief in eine erhobene Ecke des Restaurants, die mit roten Kordeln vom Rest des Ladens abgegrenzt war. Der Portier führte ihn an einen Tisch, an dem nur ein einziger Mensch saß.

Anthony Cheffer. In persona.

Er sah aus wie immer, und doch wieder nicht. Harry war beeindruckt. Er strahlte eine solche eiskalte Präzision und Macht aus. Ein typischer Slytherin, dachte sich Harry und lächelte den Mann an.

"Ist was?" fragte Cheffer den Portier genervt.

"Nein, nein.. natürlich nicht Sir, Verzeihung." beeilte er sich zu versichern und suchte schleunigst das Weite.

Danach nahm Anthony seinen Gast ins Visier. Und er lächelte angenehm überrascht.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, wenn es denn möglich ist, dass sie... " sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von heiter-sonnig, zu Sturm "..eine halbe Stunde zu spät, doch noch den ut haben aufzukreuzen, dann sollte ich sie echt vom nächsten Hochhaus schmeißen."

Harry merkte sofort, dass es wieder eine seiner Phasen war.

"Schön dich zu sehen Anthony. Und vergiss nicht, solltest du das tun, würdest du keine 300 $ mehr pro stunde bekommen, sondern höchstens ein Verfahren."

Er blieb übertrieben deutlich vor einem Stuhl stehen und räusperte sich deutlich. Anthony's lächeln kehrte wieder auf sein Gesicht zurück und er meinte.

"Gut.. du musst deinen Angestellten manchmal zeigen, wann die Leine zu Ende ist. Das müssen alle angehenden Geschäftsmä.. " Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Nein, nein. ich will kein Geschäftsmann werden. Du kannst das viel besser, also hör auf mich in Sachen Befehlskette zu unterrichten. Übrigens, gelungenes Auto. Echt geiles Teil!" Harrys Augen glühten. Anthony lächelte wissend.

"Ja, ja. ich wusste das ist das richtige für dich. Ideal zum Weiber aufreißen, genau was du brauchst." "Ha, ha, ha" lachte Harry betont ironisch "als ob ich der Obermacker beim Aufreißen wäre." gab er zurück.

"Hey, hey!" begehrt Cheffer auf, " ich hab auch so'n Teil, zwar kein Z4 dafür aber'n hübschen Porsche mit 300 Ps." gab er trotzig an, wie ein kleines Kind.

"Ist ja auch scheiß egal, ich bin gekommen um über wichtigere Sachen zu reden, als über Porsche." Harry nahm einen sachlichen Ton an, den er immer hatte, wenn es um was ernstes ging. Cheffer merkte das, stellte die Witzeleien ein und holte einen Koffer unterm Tisch vor. Er holte diverse Dokumente und Erburkunden raus.

"So... ", begann er" ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass gestern die Umladung aus dem Black und Potter Familienverlies abgeschlossen wurde. Alles liegt jetzt auf drei Konten.

1. Dein Konto, eingetragen auf Harry Potter bei Gringotts, wurde aus dem Black Verließ auf exakt 600.000 Galeonen aufgefüllt.

2. Das bisher unbenannte Konto, dass ich geheim halten sollte, auch bei Gringotts, wurde komplett gefüllt, mit dem Black Verließ und dem Potter Familienverlies. Die Kobolde brauchten drei Tage um die ganzen Tonnen Gold umzuladen. Es beinhaltet jetzt fast .."

er schaute sich um, ob auch echt niemand mitlauschte und jetzt hatte selbst er leichte Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

"... es sind jetzt fast 140 Millionen Galeonen drin."

Harrys Augenbraue hoben sich. 'Shit, ist das viel... aber ich hab ja auch viel vor.'

"Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, das allein der jährliche zins reicht um all deine ausgaben locker zu decken aber du ..."

"Ich will mehr." meinte Harry trocken. "und das stimmt auch. Ich will ein Imperium aufbauen, dass sowohl in der Zaubererwelt eine Macht darstellt, als auch in der, der Muggel. Und dafür brauche ich DICH! du hast Kontakte in die Muggelwelt, gleich wie die der Zauberer. Ich will, dass alles was ich plane oder machen will über dich läuft, niemand darf wissen, dass Harry Potter da mitmischt. Sei ehrlich. Hältst du es für Möglich?"

Harry schaute ihn todernst an. Anthony Cheffer überlegte einen Moment angestrengt bevor er antwortete.

"Ich weis du willst dadurch Voldemort zu Fall bringen. Aber ich habe mir eins geschworen. Das war nach dem Tod deiner Eltern. Dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass ihr Sohn glücklich sein wird. Und das werd ich auch. D.h. Ich nehme an, unter der Bedingung, dass ich dich bremsen darf, wenn du dich zu tief in die Arbeit oder Gefahr stürzt. Und ich will kein Gehal.. " Harry fuhr ihm dazwischen.

"Denk nicht mal im Traum dran, dass ich dich umsonst für mich arbeiten lasse! Wenn du für mich arbeitest, dann musst du deine Kanzlei aufgeben. " Cheffer wollte ihn unterbrechen.

"Halt! Lass mich ausreden. Hör dir erst meine Bedingungen an und dann entscheide dich. Ich nehme deinen Tag als 10 Stunden Tag. Ich zahle dir 400 $ die Stunde, das wären 124. 000 $ im Monat und, knappe 1.5 Millionen im Jahr. Ob du deine Assistentin weiter beschäftigst ist mir egal, doch wenn ja, dann musst du sie selber bezahlen. Es wird ein Extra "Imperia International Konto" aufgemacht, über das du eingeschränkten Zugriff hast. Dieses Konto wird ein Startkapital von 100 Millionen haben." er legte eine Pause ein und sah sich kurz um.

"Und jetzt kommst du!"

Cheffer war während Harrys Rede immer blasser geworden.

"Ach und noch was." Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. " ich weiß, dass man so was nie mit Geld erkaufen könnte aber ich biete dir hiermit die Hand der Freundschaft an. Nur unter diesen Bedingungen kannst du akzeptieren!"

Gespannt, aber doch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen schaute Harry Anthony in die Augen. Und er sah darin.. Erkennen.

"Harry, du weist nicht wie ähnlich du deiner Mutter in diesem Augenblick gerade warst. Und ich muss sagen. Ich bin zwar gegen die Bezahlung, denn ich habe genug Geld, obwohl es weit mehr als mein momentaner Kontostand ist" Er lächelte Harry an, dieser nickte nur " aber trotzdem ist es ein nobler Zug von dir." Er machte einen nachdenklichen Eindruck.

"Ich akzeptiere. Weder wegen der gigantischen Bezahlung, noch wegen der Idee, die ich trotz allem sehr gut finde. Ich möchte, dass du weist, dass ich allein deshalb einwillige, da ich erkannt habe dass du ein guter Mensch und zudem nicht dumm bist. Beide Eigenschaften in einem Körper trifft man nicht oft zusammen an."

Harry lächelte und dankte ihm. Er klatschte in die Hände und der Kellner kam sofort.

"Sie wünschen?" fragte er höflich.

"Ich habe gerade einen wunderbaren Freund und treuen Helfer gefunden, ich denke das sollte man feiern!" stellte Harry in einer rethorischen Frage fest.

"Gewiss mit etwas besonderem." fügte der Kellner hinzu. "Ich bin sicher, wir haben da das Richtige da." meinte er, bevor er mit einem nicken davoneilte.

Harry schien zufrieden und wendete sich wieder Cheffer zu.

"Wegen dem muggelkonto..." begann er.

"Ja, darauf wolle ich noch zu spreche kommen. Es wird parallel zu den magischen Aktivitäten laufen. Ich würde sagen, wir brauchen extra Agenten in der Muggelwelt. Am besten welche die wirklich Vertrauenswürdig sind."

"Solche sind wohl relativ rar zu finden" stellte Harry fest.

"Ganz recht. aber solange die Geschäfte klein sind kann ich mich auch noch drum kümmern. Oder warte. mir kommt eine Idee. Meine Sekretärin, Amelie, du kennst sie, kommt auch aus einer Muggelfamilie. Sie könnte das vielleicht übernehmen. Dazu kann ich bezeugen, dass sie absolut vertrauenswürdig ist und ..."

"..und gut im Bett, sowie eine Spanierin, hab ich recht?" redete Harry ihm dazwischen.

"also wie Sex mit ihr wäre kann ich nur schätzen, dass ihr Körper absolut Spitze ist und sie dazu noch klug ist, weist du ja. ..." wieder Unterbrechung von Harry.

"Ansonsten wäre sie ja wohl kaum deine Sekretärin" grinste Harry Cheffers an.

Cheffers beließ es auf einem Achselzucken und einem Augenzwinkern.

"Wohl kaum, hast recht. Trotzdem denke ich ernsthaft, sie wäre so einer Aufgabe gewachsen." schloss er.

"Red ihr ja nicht ein ich würd ihr 400 $ in der Stunde Zahlen. Vielleicht 100..."

"und schon das wäre mehr wie genug." meinte Cheffers.

"Aber wieder zurück zu den Konten. Ich denke ein Betrag von 10 Mille wäre gerechtfertigt." warf Harry in Gedanken ein.

Gerade kam der Kellner mit einer Flasche eisgekühltem Sekt. Stellte sie auf den Tisch, schenkte beiden ein Glas voll ein und machte sich dann wieder aus dem Staub.

Cheffers hob sein Glas:

"Auf eine neue Freundschaft!"

"Auf eine neue Freundschaft!" bestätigte Harry und nippte und stellte das Glas wieder ab.

"Was ich auch noch zum Konto sagen wollte ,es ist sehr schwer in der Muggelwelt Fuß zu fassen, deshalb würde ich vorschlagen wir beschränken uns dort lediglich auf Aktien und fonds."

"Wie der Meister meint, ich überlass das Geschäftliche dir." sagte Harry gelangweilt.

"Mich interessieren mehr zwei andere Dinge. Zum einen will ich eins noch mal klarstellen. Du arbeitest für einen Mr. Terry Hatrop. Das wird mein Name sein. Nirgends will ich irgendwas von Harry Potter stehen sehn! Und damit mein ich nirgends, weder auf einem Schild, noch auf einer " Harry nahm sich die Urkunde des alten Black Kontos, auf dem er als Erbe eingetragen war, "... noch will ich meinen Namen auf einer Urkunde stehen sehen" und mit diesen Worten nahm er sein Benzinfeuerzeug und zündete das Blatt an.

"Ich will dass nichts auf mich zurückkommt! Verstehst du das?"

"Klar, wenn einer mit dem Firmenchef sprechen will, dann werd ich das sein!"

"Exakt" schloss Harry. Cheffer machte sich eine Notiz auf einem kleinen Block.

"Okay, wird gemacht." bestätigte er.

"Dann zum Zweiten. Ich brauche etwas, wo ich mich im Notfall zurückziehen kann, um... meinen Hut aufzuhängen. Ich brauche einen Ort, an dem mich niemand findet, der sicher ist und er sollte vielleicht angenehm sein. Deshalb will ich Black Castle wiederaufleben lassen. Unter einem anderen Namen."

"Weist du wie viel so was kostet? Dein Z4 wird dagegen ein Witz sein! Dann hab ich gedacht du willst es nur etwas restaurieren lassen." fragte er.

"Nein, das genügt mir nicht mehr. Es soll wohnhaft gemacht werden. Zudem will ich Hauspersonal dahaben. Das ganze Jahr über."

"Ich schlage Hauselfen vor. Die kosten nichts... aber dazu müsste ich extra welche beim Ministerium beantragen." murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Das ist gut. Aber vergiss das Ministerium, Ich kenn da ein, zwei die haben sicher Freunde."

"Gut, der Punkt wär also geklärt!" versicherte sich Cheffer. Auf Harrys Nicken machte er wieder eine Notiz.

"Noch wegen der Burg. Schreib am besten mit.. " Cheffers nickte und nahm sich wieder sein Block zur Hand. "..ich brauche, die Lage, auf dem Black Castle gerade steht. Dann genau den gleichen Umriss, die Burgmauern nur neu hochziehen. Die alten Zauber in ihnen müssten noch intakt sein!" fragte Harry. "Ja allerdings, so Zauber sind mächtiger wie alles andere. Die gehen nicht so leicht kaputt."

"Gut, dann will ich, eine große Halle. Mindestens 50 größer, wie die von Hogwarts, ich will Türme, 4 Stück. Und einen zusätzlichen in der Mitte, der sollte Höher wie alle anderen sein mit Glasdach." Cheffers zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schrieb aber dennoch weiter mit. " ich brauche außerdem die Katakomben, die unter Black Castle liegen, restauriert. Dann noch alles was man bei Muggeln braucht. Ich will Strom, Telefon, einen Hubschrauberlandeplatz, sowie Garagen für mind. 5 Autos. Unentbehrlich wird auch ein allumfassendes Sicherheitsystem mit Muggel Technik und Magie. Ich will ein Schloss, mit modernstem Zuschnitt!" Harry holte tief Luft. 'Jetzt hab ich, glaube ich, bald alles...' dachte er sich, während er noch drüber nachgrübelte, ob er was vergessen hatte. Cheffers war immer noch mit Schreiben beschäftigt, und schien angestrengt zu denken.

Schließlich hielt er inne und schaute Harry an.

"Hast du eine Ahnung wie viel Geld du dafür hinlegen musst?" fragte er ihn.

"ich denke ." Cheffers unterbrach ihn. "Denk ja nicht, dass so ne Hütte nur 300.000 $ kostet. Soviel kostet nicht mal der Hubschrauber allein. Ich würde sagen, so ca. 10 - 15 Millionen Galeonen. Damit können wir was halbwegs passables basteln."

Nun war Harry leicht verärgert. "Was glaubst du eigentlich was das werden soll? Glaubst du ich will da ne Ferienhütte bauen.."

Cheffers:" Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es teuer wird. Vielleicht bekomm ichs auch für 8 Mille , ich weiss nicht." Er hielt sich den Kopf.

"Anthony. Du verstehst mich nicht. Ich will ein Schloss, eine Festung, die in ihrer Art absolut einzigartig sein soll. Und noch viel wichtiger, sie soll so gebaut werden, dass niemand von ihr erfährt!" Harrys Augen strahlten in ihrem Grün so ein Wille aus, dass Cheffer den Blick nicht länger halten konnte und kurz auf seinen Block schaute. Eine unglaubliche Entschlossenheit zeichnete sich auf Harrys Gesicht ab. Er schaute Cheffer genau in die Augen.

"Bau mir so ein Bollwerk. Eine Festung deren Namen jeder kennen , über die aber niemand was wissen soll. Hammerfest. Das soll ihr Name sein. Bau mir Hammerfest! Und zwar für keine 8 Mille. Du kriegst Achtzig Millionen Pfund um mir das Beste zu bauen, das es gibt."

Cheffer schnappte nach Luft. Er war während Harrys Rede immer kleiner geworden und war sich jetzt mehr denn je bewusst, dass Harry, wären die Fakten nicht so wie sie eben grad waren, ein furchtbarer Wirtschafts Tyrann geworden. Nun ist er ein Furcht einflößender Stratege. Und mit Cheffers wird er auch noch ein riesiger Kopf im Business werden.

Harry stand auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nun wieder etwas freundlicher.

"Ich glaub ich geh jetzt erst mal anständige Kleider kaufen. Ich lauf lieber mit zerfetzten Lumpen rum, als in Armani." Jetzt lächelte Cheffer wieder.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du Armani kennst." Harry blickte gelangweilt im Restaurant umher.

"Tu ich auch nicht, aber mein Cousin hat mich aufgeklärt." antwortete er langsam.

"Kriegt man hier normal-sterbliche Sachen her?" Cheffer machte Anstalten aufzustehen und meinte:" Hmm. sicher. Aber ich hab bei Gott keine Ahnung, wo man so Kleidung her holt, die du willst. Warte mal ne Sekunde."

Cheffer zückte sein Handy, drückte einen Knopf und eine Nummer wurde gewählt.

"Hallo Amelie. Hier Cheffer. Du, kannst du dich mit meinem neuen Boss in ca. 10 Minuten vor'm "Belle nuit" treffen... Ja gut. nein, komm zu Fuß... ist gut. Er ist einer von uns. Bis dann. Ciao!" Cheffer legte auf. Harry sah ihn interessiert an.

"Ich denke Amelie kann dir da mehr helfen. Sie kennt jedes Modehaus und Einkaufscenter von London. Außerdem hat sie einen guten Geschmack. Guck nicht so, die kann dich sicher beraten!" zwinkerte ihm Cheffer zu.

Harry dachte nach. 'Es kann mir ja kaum was schaden, wenn ich mit ne gutaussehenden Spanierin einkaufen geh. Sicher kann sie mir bei Muggelkleidung weiterhelfen.'

Sie standen auf, Anthony bezahlte mit einem Trinkgeld und sie warteten anschließend am Eingang auf Amelie. Da fiel Harry was ein:

"Hey Anthony. Kannst du mir auch so'n Handy besorgen?" fragte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung seiner Hosentasche.

"Klar, ich besorg dir eins mit Vertrag, dann kann nix schiefge..." Er stockte als eine unglaubliche Schönheit auf ihn zukam.

Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Das konnte nur Amelie sein.

"Wow." meinte Harry nur. Cheffer lachte.

"Das hab ich auch gemeint, als ich sie das erste mal gesehen hab. Und Harry. Pass auf. sie ist 23 also nicht mehr ganz in deinem Bereich." Grinste ihn Cheffer an.

Harry war viel zu abgelenkt, um sich auf die Spitze treiben zu lassen. Es war unverkennbar eine Südländerin, Italien, Spanien, irgend so was. Sie war schön gebräunt und hatte unglaublich Blicke anziehende Rundungen. Sie trug Hot Pents und ein enges Top. Auch die Größe passte Harry gut, vielleicht 1.75 , wenns hochkam. Sie hatte eine Umhängetasche an ihrer Seite, mit der sie sehr geschäftig wirkte, ebenso wie eine Sonnenbrille in ihrem Ausschnitt hängen.

Sie war vielleicht noch 10 m entfernt, als Harry meinte:" Ist sie nicht etwas jung um so eine wichtige Position im Management einzunehmen?"

Cheffer warf Harry einen warnenden Blich zu und antwortete: "Ja, sie ist noch jung Harry, aber sie hat einiges auf'm Kasten. Ich habe ihrer Familie in London Asyl gewährt, deswegen dürfte sie äußerst treu sein."

Die Schönheit hatte sie erreicht, nickte ihrem Boss Cheffer zu, behielt Harry aber ganz eindeutig im Auge.

"Guten Tag Mr. Cheffer! Wollte hier nicht ihr Boss auf mich warten." Sie schaute sich betont um, blickte dann aber fragend auf Mr. Cheffer. Dieser räusperte sich und drehte sich zwischen Harry und Amelie.

"Amelie, darf ich dir den Boss vorstellen, das ist Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, das ist meine Sekretärin Miss Escarda." Amelie blickte überrascht auf, als ihr Mr. Cheffer den gutaussehenden jungen Mann, als ihren neuen Boss vorstellte.

Harry bot ihr seine Hand an.

"Freut mich. Nennen sie mich bitte Harry, miss Escarda. Schön sie mal persönlich zu treffen." Er schenkte ihr ein freundlich, aufgeschlossenes Lächeln.

"Danke gleichfalls, Harry. Bitte nennen sie mich Amelie, oder Ami aimi. Verzeihen sie die Frage, aber Mr. .. ich meine der Harry Potter?" sie schaute, als ob sie jeden Moment mit einer strengen Rüge zu rechnen hatte, doch Harry überraschte sie.

"Ja, der Harry Potter." bestätigte er ihr knapp. 'immerhin eine Antwort' dachte sie sich.

Mr. Cheffer spürte seine Chance, sich abzusetzen, und ergriff sie.

"Amelie, Harry hat nur die Sachen, die du ihm für heute geschickt hast, macht es dir was aus ihm zu zeigen, wo man hier normale Muggelkleidung findet?"

"Nein, nein. Ich kenne da den besten Laden in ganz London. Ist aber etwas weit zu Fuß.." fügte sie hinzu. "Kein Problem, wozu hat Harry schließlich so ein 680 PS Monster!" grinste er fröhlich in die Runde. Harry fiel in diesem Moment auf, wie viel Anthony doch grinste. Ließ sich jedoch nicht daran stören.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Anthony fragte er " du weißt was zu tun ist!" worauf Cheffer nur nickte und sich auf die Hemdtasche klopfte, in der sein Notiz Block ruhte.

"Ich werd die Bauarbeiten auf Hammerfest persönlich leiten."

"Dann werd ich da dann mal in den nächsten Tagen vorbeischauen." endete Harry, nickte ihm noch ein letztes Mal zu und sagte dann an Amelie gewandt:

"Na, Lust auf ne kleine Spritztour?" und sprang gleich danach locker, wieder ohne die Tür zu öffnen, in seinen Z4. Sie lächelte und meinte: "Immer doch."

Er ließ den Motor aufheulen, dass wieder das Kühlsystem vorne Dampf rausschießen musste. Sie stieg ein und Harry fuhr los, diesmal etwas vorsichtiger, als am Morgen.

"Woher kommen sie?" fragte Harry galant, "Italien, Spanien, Frankreich?" während er an einer Ampel stehen blieb. Viele Fußgänger liefen drüber und sowie Harry als auch Amelie genossen die bewundernden, teils auch neidischen Blicken, die ihnen die Passanten zuwarfen. Harry hatte sein Jacket schon vorher ausgezogen, da es trotz des Cabrios doch recht schwül war.

"Qui, je suis d'un ville Francais, dans la Suisse." Harry schaute verblüfft zu ihr rüber.

Sie blickte kurz seitlich zu ihm und sagte dann:" Es ist grün."

Großer Fehler.

'Na warte du arrogante Zicke' Harry jubelte den Motor hoch, legte den ersten Gang ein und ließ dann die Kupplung schnappen. Ihr Lächeln verging ihr, als alle Hinterräder durchdrehten und der doppelte Turbo seine knapp 700 PS voll auslebte und den Wagen ruckartig vorkatapultierte.

Die Reaktion blieb nicht aus, sie schrie, wie ein kleines Mädchen in Todesangst und krallte sich krampfhaft im Sitz fest.

Harry legte sein süßestes Lächeln auf und sagte betont freundlich:

"Entschuldigen sie ami, mein französisch ist nicht ganz so gut. Und verzeihen sie, aber solange ich am Steuer sitze, lassen sie es meine Sorge sein wann wir fahren, und wohin."

Sie hört die Kälte aus der Stimme ihres Chefs und schluckte.

"Pardon, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.." Harry unterbrach sie.

"Kein Grund der Entschuldigung, geschehen ist geschehen. Sie wollten mir sagen, wo sie herkommen." stellte Harry nicht unfreundlich, aber doch distanziert fest.

Sie fasste sich und versuchte sich auf die Frage ihres Chefs zu konzentrieren. 'Wie kann er nur so mit mir reden. Noch nie hat ein Mann mich so behandelt... ist irgendwas an mir grade falsch' Sie schaute auf ihr Top herunter und auf ihre Hot Pents, zupfte kurz dran herum, um eine Falte auszumerzen.

'Alles wie immer, gefalle ich ihm nicht? Wenn ich nur wüsste, warum er so kalt ist..'

Harry hatte all dies beobachtet, wie sie sich an den Kleidern rumzupfte, anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten. 'Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein wer sie ist...' Harry wurde langsam echt sauer.

Er gab Gas, fuhr quietschend an den Straßenrand, die schimpfenden Passanten ignorierend, und drehte sich mit seiner kältesten Miene zu Amelie um. Sie schaute ihn nur irritiert, überrascht an.

"Hören sie zu Miss Escarda" wobei er das 'Miss' ganz besonders zischend betonte "ich lasse ihnen zwei Möglichkeiten. Die Erste ist, sie steigen hier aus, gehen in ein shopping center, stellen sich vor einen Spiegel und betrachten dort ihren perfekten Körper oder die zweite Möglichkeit ist sie lassen sich auf das Niveau herab mir eine Frage zu beantworten. Es ist ihre Wahl, sie haben 5 Sekunden."

"Wie bitte?" fragte sie verduzt.

"Ab jetzt!" zischte Harry kalt. Er sah wie sie ihn panisch anblickte und fast verzweifelte, da es zu schnell für sie ging. Harry hatte wütend und schnell gesprochen.

"Ich... bitte. Kündigen sie mich nicht. Das können sie nicht tun! Mr. Cheffer hat versprochen für mich zu sorgen" stotterte sie erst schüchtern, dann mit zunehmender Sicherheit. Harry sagte wütend:

"Ich kündige sie nicht, ICH SCHMEIßE SIE RAUS! Und das ihnen eins klar ist. Anthony arbeitet für MICH, das heißt ich bestimme, wann und wer rausfliegt! Sie sind allein hier, auf das Wort von Anthony und seiner Zusicherung, sie seien eine umgängliche Person und eine fähige Assistentin. Wie ich sehe sind sie keines von beidem. Sie sind hübsch, arrogant und völlig UNDISZIPLINIERT!"

Harry hatte sehr laut gesprochen und sie schien sich in ihrem Inneren immer mehr Selbstvorwürfe zu machen. 'Oh nein... was soll ich nur tun. Warum mag er mich nicht ?' Sie schaute nur ganz flüchtig auf ihren Ausschnitt und strich sich gewohnheitsmäßig kurz über ihr Top.

Harry dachte er sei verrückt. Sie sah in seine Augen, und gleichzeitig bemerkte sie ihren Fehler. Sie konnte in seinen Augen die Zündschnur förmlich runterbrennen sehen. zisch, zisch, zisch... die flamme erreichte die bombe. BOOOOOM!

"Halten sie mich eigentlich für einen Zuhälter oder was? Seh ich so aus? " brüllte er sie an. "Was denken sie sich eigentlich.. Dafür bekommt Cheffer noch Probleme!"

Sie schaute ihn an Tränen in den Augen, unfähig etwas zu sagen schaute sie sich völlig verwirrt, nach Hilfe suchend um. Harry schaute sie abwartend an.

'Was denkt sich dieser Cheffer eigentlich mir so eine billige Nutte ins Auto zu setzen. Glaubt er ich beurteile meine Assistenten nach ihrem Aussehen? Und was will sie denn noch in meinem Z4?'

Und sie Tat : Nichts.

Sie sagte: Nichts

10 Sekunden vergingen in vollkommenem Schweigen. Dann schaute sie Harry an. 'Wenn ich den Grund weiß, warum er unzufrieden ist kann ich mich dafür entschuldigen, ich muss es versuchen' sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und fragte:

"Warum wollten sie mich noch mal feuern?"

Harry saß wie der letzte Idiot da, und starrte sie an. 'Will die mich verarschen?'

Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, war aber noch zu geladen und deutete einfach mit seiner Hand eine wedelnde Geste an.

"Ja was?" fragte sie freundlich und neugierig.

Harry drehte hohl!

"RAUS HIER!" Brüllte er ihr so laut er konnte in ihr Gesicht.

Sie machte die Tür auf und stand zitternd auf. Sie schloss sie wieder und drehte sich um.

"Mr. Potter, bitte Sir.!" Harry machte sich seine Gedanken und schüttelte vor sich hinmurmelnd den Kopf. Er gab Gas und weg war er.

Harry spulte das gerade Geschehene noch mal vor sich ab:

'Ich stell ihr eine simple, nette Frage und sie.. schaut sich auf den Ausschnitt, ob ihr Busen noch sitzt, Ts. Ich war die ganze Zeit freundlich aber sie... Dumme Hure.'

Er hatte völlig vergessen dass er ja Muggelkleidung kaufen wollte und so musste er halt, wie schon so oft in seinem Leben, alles alleine machen. Er bemerkte ein süße junge Frau, höchstens 18, am Straßenrand, die ihn anlächelte. Spontan fasste er einen Entschluss. Er gab Gas und hielt direkt am Rand vor ihren Füßen. als sie ansah korrigierte er seine Schätzung um ein paar Jahre nach unten. Sie war allerhöchstens 17, sie hatte nur den Körper einer erwachsenen Frau, nicht aber das Gesicht. Sie war sichtlich überrascht, dass er herkam und wurde leicht rot, fasste sich aber ziemlich schnell.

"Hi," sagte Harry "kannst du mir verraten, wo man en paar geile Sachen zum Anziehen herkriegt. Ich bin neu in der Stadt." Sie schaute ihn zuerst misstrauisch und ungläubig an, doch dann schien sich ihr Misstrauen etwas zu legen.

'Hmm.. sie ist mutiger als ich dachte' überlegte sich Harry. 'Und süß obendrein'

"Es ist etwas weiter weg, ich könnte es dir zeigen, wenn du willst." sie legte ein nettes Lächeln auf, das aber trotzdem nicht künstlich wirkte.

"Hast du denn Zeit? Ein Mädchen wie du, hat doch sicher Besseres zu tun, als einem wildfremden ein Einkaufscenter zu zeigen!"

"Sicher, einem Wildfremden nicht, aber einem Typen wie dir schon." Ihre Augen leuchteten leicht. Harry grinste: "Na dann steig ein!"

Er öffnete ihr die Tür und sie setzte sich. Bestaunte das edle Auto.

Harry fuhr los. Er hatte sich sein Jacket wieder angezogen, was ihn im Moment ziemlich unbehaglich war, wegen der Enge beim Autofahren. Sie lächelte, als sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er sich mit der Enge abmühte. Er wurde stutzig und fragte, warum sie denn lache.

Darauf antwortete sie nur:

"Du trägst nicht oft so ein Teil, hab ich recht?"

"Ja da hast du allerdings recht. Mir wurde es aufgezwungen. Ohne so'n Teil kommt man in noble Schuppen nicht rein." sie schaute interessiert.

"wo warst du denn, dass es unbedingt Armani sein musste?" Die Frage hatte Harry befürchtet. Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Im Belle nuit, hab mich mit nem Freund getroffen." Sie machte ein verduztes Gesicht.

"Du bist ganz schön reich, oder?"

"Und du bist ganz schön neugierig, hmm?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage. Sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Wenn es um etwas geht, dass mich interessiert, dann ja. Hier jetzt rechts!" gab sie ihm Wegauskunft. Er bog ab und sah das Kaufhaus. Anschließend suchte er sich einen Parkplatz und parkte darin.

"Du kommst mit rein, oder soll ich dich jetzt gleich nach Hause fahren?" fragte er sie.

"Ach danke, ich denke ich komm mit. Egal wo du herkommst, du hast noch nicht oft Kleidung gekauft, oder?" Harry errötete etwas. 'Oh gott. sieht er süß aus' dachte sie sich, während sie ausstieg.

"Du hast recht, ehrlich gesagt kaufe ich heute zum ersten Mal Kleider." Sie schien sich darüber zu freuen, schnappte sich seine Hand und führt ihn zum Eingang.

"Komm, ich hab da schon ein paar super Sachen im Kopf, die stehen dir total!"

10 Minuten später waren sie in einem Teil eines Klamottenladens, in dem Hawai Hemden und lockere Hosen rumlagen. Aber auch Tribal Shirts und Jeans. Sie blieb an einem Ständer mit Jeans stehen. Sie schaute sich die Jeans an, und nahm anschließend Harry unter die Lupe. 'Warum grinst sie so? die hat sicher was vor..'

"Gefallen dir die?" riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken und legte ihm ein paar Jeans über die Schulter, die nach ihrer Info "etwas weiter unten getragen werden mussten". Sie schnappte sich noch einen Stapel voll Hemden und Shirts und dirigierte Harry dann in eine Umkleidekabine. Sie blieb höflicherweise draußen und meinte sie würde nach anderen Sachen Ausschau halten.

Harry gefiel die Hose, die man etwas weiter unten trägt ganz gut. Er nahm sich einen Gürtel und zusammen mit seiner engen Boxer und seinen schmalen, muskulösen Hüften gab das ein ziemlich sexy Bild. Er zog sich ein Shirt an, merkte aber sofort, dass dazu eher Pullis und Hemden passten. So wollte er zunächst ein exotisches Hemd probieren.

"Wie siehts denn da drin aus?" kam ihre belustigte Stimme von Draußen.

"Ähmm. ganz gut, bis jetzt."

Falsche antwort Harry.

"Echt lass sehen!" und schon hatte sie den Vorhang zur Seite geschoben und in der Kabine war nur Harry mit Hose und Boxer. Ihre Augen glitten bewundernd über seinen Oberkörper. "Hey. Die Hose steht dir echt." 'Woher will sie das wissen, sie schaut ja nur meinen Oberkörper an!' fragte sich Harry.

Sie nahm sich ein Hemd vom Stapel, stand ganz nah vor Harry, langte mit beiden Händen um ihn herum und zog es ihm von hinten an. Ein prickelndes Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Und auch ihr sah man an, dass ihr Gefiel, was sie berührte. Sie knöpfte ihm das Hemd zu und strich es glatt. Nach kurzer Überlegung öffnete sie die oberen Beiden Hemdknöpfe wieder.

"so, das ist perfekt" kam ihr Kommentar.

"Findest du?" gab Harry kritisch zurück. Sie musterte ihn eingehend und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

"Warum lächelst du?" fragte Harry mit einem Hundeblick.

"Warum frägst du?" stellt sie eine Gegenfrage. Aber so leicht gab sich Harry nicht geschlagen.

"vielleicht weil mir dein Lächeln gefällt." gab er offen zu und trat neben ihr aus der Kabine raus und ließ sie vollkommen verdattert zurück.

'Mein gott ist der Typ fies... und süß, aber er wirkt manchmal so schüchtern' hing sie ihren Gedanken nach.

"Kommst du? Ich geh Zahlen."

Auf dem Weg nach Draußen fragte sie ihn.

"Wohnst du hier?" worauf Harry nachdachte, eigentlich ja, aber eigentlich auch nein.

"Ne, ich bin erst seit heute in der Stadt. Weist du wo man hier pennen könnte?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. doch er hatte sie unterschätzt.

"Wenn du mir deinen Namen verrätst, kannst du bei mir pennen." sie wurde etwas rot, fasste sich aber sofort wieder. Harry dachte nach. 'Ist es schlimm, wenn ich bei einer Freundin übernachte? Andere Jungs tun das schließlich auch. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht wo ich sonst hinsollte..' Er lächelte.

"Ich heiß Terry. Terry Hatrop." meinte er freundlich während er den Wagen aufschloss.

"Freut mich. Lara van Sale.Lara wan Sal" gespannt beobachtete sie sein Gesicht. Es blieb unverändert freundlich. 'Kennt er mich gar nicht? Van Sale ist doch so ein berühmter Name.'

"Erst 8 Uhr... Und wohin geht's jetzt? Schon ins Bett?" Ihr Gesicht wurde röter und röter, als sie erkannte, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

"Also, ich meinte.. ähm.. nicht.. das.. " Harry grinste vor sich hin, als sie anfing so vor sich hin zu stottern.

"Schon gut. Ich fahre zu nem Freund, um ihn kurz zu informieren, wo ich die nächste Zeit bin. Ach , und du bist dir sicher, dass ich bei euch übernachten kann. Dein Eltern haben da nichts dag..." er wurde von Lara unterbrochen.

"Meine Eltern sind Tot." gab sie knapp zurück.

"Oh, sorry, das tut mir leid." Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen, und wusste nun wie sich Leute fühlen mussten, die über ihn aufgeklärt wurden.

"Wie steht's bei dir. Lebst du noch bei deinen Eltern?" nun war Harry derjenige der knapp antwortete.

"Nein, ich lebe bei grauenhaften Verwandten. Meine Eltern wurden ermordet als ich 1 war." Harry tat es nicht mehr so weh, da er wusste, sie hatte dasselbe durchgemacht.

"Oh, jetzt tut es mir leid. Hätte nicht fragen sollen. Ich bin so dumm neugierig..."

Sie sah aus, als ob sie sich ernsthafte Vorwürfe machen würde.

"Hey, ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hab meine Trauer mittlerweile überwunden. Wir sind da!" gab er bekannt.

Sie hielten vor einem modern aussehenden Hochhaus, dass nur aus Glas und Stahl zu bestehen schien. Harry wusste, dass Anthony im 23. Stock zu finden war. So fuhren sie hinauf und Harry stand schließlich vor einer großen braunen, kunstvoll verzierten Mahagoni Doppeltür. Er klopfte dreimal an, nur um dann ohne ein Herein abzuwarten die Tür öffnete. An einem großen Schreibtisch sah Cheffer über einem Stapel Papiere und schien reichlich beschäftigt Stempel draufzudrücken und zu unterschreiben.

Er blickte auf, als er das Klopfen hörte. Und sein Gesicht wurde freundlicher, als er erkannte dass es Harry war.

"Hallo Ha... " er stockte, als er das Mädchen sah, die nicht so richtig wusste, wohin sie stehen sollte. Mit fragenden blicken schaute er auf das Mädchen.

"Muggel." war Harrys simple antwort. Cheffer nickte.

"Was führt dich her? Und wo hast du Amelie gelassen?" fragte er nun etwas ernster.

Harry sah aus, als ob er sich stark zusammenreißen musste.

"Es war nie die Rede davon, mir eine Nutte ins Auto zu setzten, nicht wahr?" Schon bei Harrys ersten Worten, konnte sich Cheffer vorstellen, was sie getan hatte. Und so erzählte ihm Harry die ganze Autofahrt bis er Lara getroffen hatte.

"Oh Harry. Ich glaub ihr habt nur aneinander vorbei geredet. glaub mir, sie ist intelligent und eigentlich sehr höflich. Glaub mir, sie trennt Privates strikt von ihrem Beruf. Ich verbürge mich dafür, dass sie in Ordnung ist, gib ihr eine zweite Chance und sie wird sich bewähren." Harry schaute Anthony nur emotionslos an. "Anthony, bist du dir sicher, dass du dich nicht etwas von ihrem äußeren blenden lässt!" Cheffer schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich glaub ich bin der Mensch der Welt, der das am wenigsten Macht." 'Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance' schoss es Harry durch den kopf. Cheffer schaute ihn gespannt an. Harry seufzte und wedelte mit seiner Hand.

"Nun ruf sie schon an. Aber wenn sie wieder dabei sein soll, dann ist sie dir direkt unterstellt. Ich such mir eine andere Assistentin. Dann noch etwas. Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung von ihr, wegen völliger Unhöflichkeit und sie soll es ja nicht wagen mich mit Vornamen anzusprechen."

Cheffer nickte. "Du hast recht, ich werde das sofort in die Wege leiten. Ach, übernachtest du in London?" fragte er rein aus Interesse. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Ja. Ich hab jemanden gefunden." gab er mit einem Seitenblick auf Lara zu. Cheffer nickte verstehend und zwinkerte Lara zu.

"Seien sie vorsichtig mit ihm, sie sind seine erste Freundin." sagte er zu ihr, um Harry auf zu ziehen.

"Ich glaub hier wird jemand bald sein Frühstück nur noch durch Strohälme schlürfen, wenn er so weitermacht." drohte Harry. Cheffer machte eine beschützende Geste, als er etwas vom Schreibtisch griff und er ihm sagte: "Hier fang!"

Es war ein Handy.

Harry dankte ihm und sah dann zu, dass sie schleunigst wegkamen.

'Puh, das war peinlich. Jetzt weiss sie, dass ich noch nie eine Freundin hatte.'

Sie schaute ihn die ganze Zeit schon so seltsam an.

"Und du hattest echt noch nie eine Freundin?" fragte sie ihn zweifelnd. Harry stöhnte innerlich genervt auf. Er meinte mürrisch: "Ja, können wir das Thema wechseln?" sie setzten sich ins Auto und Harry fragte sie nun freundlicher, wo sie denn wohne.

"Ich wohne in einer Mietwohnung mit meinen Schwestern. Da vorne rechts." Harry schmiss sein Radio an und unter dem gewaltigen Kickbass, der direkt unter den Sitzen war, bebte das Auto leicht.

Sie erzählte ihm viel von sich und ihrer "Familie". Er erfuhr, dass ihre Eltern bei einem Flugzeugabsturz umgekommen waren, der allerdings verursacht wurde. Anscheinend hatten ihre Eltern Kontakt zur Muggel Mafia in Europa. Das Flugzeug war ein Privatjet ihrer Eltern, das Militärs abgeschossen hatten. Sie waren früher anscheinend sehr reich, aber all das Geld wurde vom Staat konfisziert. So kam es, dass die drei kleinen Mafia Töchter in einem kleinen Mietshaus in London lebten. Auf die Frage von Harry, warum die Mafia ihnen nicht geholfen hätten meinte sie nur, die Mafia hilft nur denen, die ihnen helfen können. Sie sagte ihm, wie viel Einfluss, die im Untergrund operierende Organisation hatte und er machte sich im stillen seine Gedanken, wie er das für sich nutzen konnte. 'Eine Organisiation, die bei den Muggeln im Untergrund operiert und die weltweite Anhängerschaft hat. Das könnte mir alles nützen. Allerdings ist sie mir viel zu sympathisch, als dass ich sie nur so gebrauchen könnte... vielleicht hätte sie ja Lust für mich zu arbeiten.' dachte sich Harry.

"Wir sind da." riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Harry bremste vor einem heruntergekommen Haus. Erst als sie ausstieg bemerkte Harry, dass ihre Kleidung leicht zerschlissen war und alles no-name war.

"Ich muss dich warnen. Meine Schwestern sind etwas extra ordinär. Sie-.. nun ja. sie schlafen sehr oft mit Jungs, obwohl... meine eine Schwester erst 14 ist. Und wenn sie es nicht tun, dann versuchen sie es wenigstens, also pass auf." Sie schien nun plötzlich sehr traurig zu sein, als es um ihre Schwestern ging. Keine Spur von Scham, nur Trauer.

Harry legte einen Arm um sie, Trost spenden und sie fühlte sich gleich viel besser und sicherer. Harry würde sie nicht auslachen oder aus dem Haus rennen.

Sie öffnete die Tür ohne Aufzuschließen und führte ihn in ein alt riechendes Haus.

Sie bemerke Harrys aufmerksamen Blick und sie schämte sich für das Haus, und das sie so dumm war ihn zu fragen, ob er hier übernachten wollte.

"Tut mir leid, aber das ist ..." Harry unterbrach sie sanft.

"Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich habe bis zu meinem 11. Lebensjahr in einem kleinen Schrank gelebt und hatte keine Freunde und keine Eltern. Glaub mir, gegen das ist das hier das Paradies." meinte er ernst. Sie nickte und nahm ihn mit in die spärlich eingerichtete Küche.

"Willst du was trinken?" fragte sie ihn höflich, was Harry verneinte.

Sie nahm sich ein Glas Orangensaft und zeigte ihm die Richtung in ihr Zimmer. Als sie reinkamen bemerkte Harry gleich, dass Räucherstäbchen rumlagen und eine Zigarettenpackung. Auch, dass sie kein wirkliches Bett hatte. Es war eine Matratze auf dem Boden, über die gemütlich eine Decke gelegt worden war. Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend und etwas peinlich berührt an. Packte schnell Die Zigaretten und noch ein anderes Päckchen weg.

'Oh je.. ich glaub ich weiß, warum sie mir das mit ihren Schwestern gesagt hat.'

Harry schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sie wusste welche Frage jetzt kam.

"Deine Schwestern schlafen für Geld mit Männern." sagte Harry bestimmt. Harry sah es schon an ihrer Reaktion. Sie nickte traurig.

"Tust du das auch?" fragte er wieder mit seinem stechenden, grünen Blick. Sie wurde rot, nickte aber tapfer Harry traf plötzlich die Erkenntnis.

"Ach klar!" meinte er plötzlich völlig verbittert. "Warum auch sonst hast du mich heute Mittag angelächelt. Ein Typ im Armani Anzug, mit einem BMW Z4, der darüber hinaus noch jung ist. Logisch!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie sprang auf und meinte:

"Nein! Das darfst du nicht denken. Ich hab dich angelächelt.. na ja.. weil.."

"Ja weil?" hakte Harry nach.

"Weil du süß aussahst und du ein ehrliches Lächeln hattest. Weist du es kommt selten vor, dass jemand in einer Großstadt wie London ein Ding, wie mich, so anlächelt." meinte sie nüchtern, verbittert. 'Oh Gott. wie weit ihre Selbstachtung zusammengebrochen sein muss. Sie nennt sich selbst 'ein Ding'.'

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und erst in diesem Augenblick nahm Harry zum ersten Mal wahr, was wahre Schönheit ist. Nicht nur die Äußerliche, sondern auch die, die im Inneren eines Menschen schlummert. So wie sie gerade da saß, mit ihren ehrlichen, wässrigen Augen, so endlos traurig, und doch strahlte sie so eine Schönheit aus, wie sie Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.

Nicht, das sie äußerlich nicht schön war. Sie hatte sanftes, glattes braunes Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte, ein hübsches Gesicht mit einer noch viel hübscheren Nase. Auch war Harry schon vorher aufgefallen, das sie alles hatte, was eine bildhübsche Frau haben musste. 'Sie hat einen tollen Busen, schmale Schultern und einen hinreißenden Arsch' dachte sich Harry. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art so zu denken, aber irgendwie schämte er sich überhaupt nicht für seine Gedanken. 'Sie ist von Natur aus so hübsch und so Nett und mit so einem schlimmen Schicksal soll sie es bezahlen. Das hat sie nicht verdient! Sie verdient besseres, verdammt!'

Sie schaute in Harrys Augen und wieder lag so eine Intelligenz in diesen jungen, hübschen Augen, dass Harry nur überrascht lächeln konnte. Harry fühlte sich magisch von ihr angezogen. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, als Harry aufstand und sich neben sie auf ihr "Bett" setzte.

"Du... du hast wunderschöne Augen." rutschte es ihm raus, und er wurde rot. Ihr Gesicht war vielleicht 30 cm von seinem entfernt. Sie blickte tief in die Seinen und kam zum gleichen Schluss. Ihr Augen trafen stechend-grüne, die sie noch verrückt machten. Eingerahmt in schwarze Haare, von denen ein paar in sein Gesicht hingen. Ihre schmale Hand näherte sich seinem Gesicht, strich ihm eine Strähne raus, strich zärtlich über seine Wange und legte sich dann auf seine Schulter. Harry konnte ihr ansehen, wie sehr sie sich nach Liebe sehnte.

Harrys Lippen öffneten sich leicht und all ihr Verlangen nach einem Mann brach in ihr hervor. Sie stürzte sich auf Harry, ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und wollten sich nie wieder loslassen. Harry legte seine rechte Hand an ihr Kinn und ihre Wange und hielt ihren Kopf leicht darin, dass sie ja nicht mit dem Kuss aufhörte. Es war ein Kuss, wie er im Buche stand. So voller Verlangen beider Menschen, nach dem jeweils anderen, dass es fast schmerzlich war. Die Sinne der beiden drehten durch und keiner wusste mehr, was er machte. Sie hatten die Kontrolle ihren Körpern und Trieben überlassen und beobachteten sich nur selbst dabei und genossen es auch.

Harry unterbrach den Kuss, ihre Lippen zuckten leicht vor Verlangen und ihr entwich ein leises seufzen.

"Lara, ich.. ich hab so was noch nie gemacht.. ich weiss nicht wie.." sie strich ihm über die Haare und flüsterte ihm zärtlich zu:

"Vertrau mir. Lass mich machen.." bevor sie wieder in einen Kuss mit ihm versank und ihn sanft aber bestimmt auf ihr Matratze drückte. Harry spürte, wie seine Erektion immer größer wurde. Spätestens dann, als Lara ihre Hüfte an die seine presste und noch im Kuss lächelte. Sie rieb ihre Hüfte an Harrys und setzte sich dann auf. Unter anderem auch um Luft zu holen.

Sie saß nun in Reiterpose (bekleidet!) auf Harry und beide atmeten heftig. Harry wollte sich unter ihr aufsetzen, um seinen Mund wieder dem ihren näher zu bringen, doch sie hielt ihn mit ihren Händen auf Abstand und riss mit einem Ruck sein nagelneues Hemd auseinander. Ein lüsterner Ausdruck machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als sie Harrys muskulösen Oberkörper erblickte. Harry setzte noch einen Versuch an sich wieder aufzurichten und diesmal hielt sie ihn nicht fern, sondern schlang ihr Hände um seinen Hals und zog ihn stürmisch zu sich.

Harry dachte er müsse explodieren, so heiß schoss sein Blut in seinem Köper umher. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und presste sie an sich, während sie sich immer noch einem Sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss hingaben. Er schüttelte sich leicht, als Lara ihre Fingernägel leicht über seinen Rücken zog. Er stöhnte schwach gegen ihren Mund. Sie trennten sich kurz während Lara in sein Ohr flüsterte : "Das gefällt dir, hmm?" und danach verführerisch an seinem Ohr knabberte...

Es wurde für bei noch eine anstrengende und schweißtreibende Nacht.

Um 7 Uhr morgens erwachte Harry und wollte sich gewohnheitsmäßig gleich aufsetzen, als er merkte, das etwas auf seiner Brust lag. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah einen hübschen Kopf dessen Haare Harrys gesamte Brust bedeckten.

Jetzt erschienen Harry einzelne Bilder von letzter Nacht. Schöne Bilder...

Lara schnurrte und schien langsam aufzuwachen. Sie hob kurz ihren Kopf und war überrascht sich auf Harrys Brust wiederzufinden. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte auf Harry, wobei er ihre schönen Brüste sehen konnte. Harrys Blick musste wohl Bände sprechen "Immer noch nicht genug?" grinste sie, und ihre Augen sprühten vor Lust. Und nur ein paar Minuten später musste sie, nicht zum ersten Mal seit gestern, Harrys Ausdauer und Können bewundern.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde bekamen sie langsam Hunger und sie wollten sich anziehen um zu frühstücken. Harry war der erste der aus dem Bett stieg. Lara beobachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Harry streckte sich erst mal, nackt wie er war und zog sich dann seine Boxer wieder an. Er suchte seine Hose und fand sie auf ihrem alten Schreibtisch. Während er sie anzog, kam ihm wieder die Erinnerung an diesen Tisch, von letzter Nacht.

Er drehte sich um und blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Lara stand vor ihm, splitternackt und räkelte sich. Dabei schaute sie ihn mit fordernden Augen an.

"Krieg ich keinen 'Guten morgen' Kuss?" fragte sie mit dem süßesten Schmollmund, den Harry je gesehen hatte. Harry machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, sie machte einen von Harry weg.

Harry machte wieder einen Schritt und wieder machte sie einen weiter weg. Ihr Grinsen kannte keine Grenzen.

'Na warte' dachte sich Harry.

Er machte einen Satz, so dass er direkt vor ihr stand, packte sie an ihren nackten Hüften, hob sie hoch und küsste sie so lange bis sie Sterne sah und einfach in ihr Bett fiel.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt zog Harry sich weiter an und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging in die Küche und sah zwei Mädchen am Tisch sitzen.

"Hi" sagte Harry nur und nickte den beiden zu. Beide grüßten freundlich zurück.

"Wie war Lara?" fragte die ältere der beiden " Wir haben sie die ganze Nacht nur stöhnen und schreien gehört". die jüngere kicherte. "ich schätz mal, dass sie ziemlich eng für dich war." spekulierte die Ältere weiter, mit Kennerblick auf Harrys Figur.

"Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung!" kam Laras Kommentar hinter Harry. Sie hatte sich angezogen und stand nun hinter Harry.

"Oho!" kam nun der Kommentar der Jüngeren. "Hab ich mich verzählt oder hab ich dich ca. 40 mal schreien gehört heut Nacht?" fragte die kleine mit offenem Interesse.

"Ihr habt gelauscht!" empörte sich Lara. Die Größere sah aus, als konnte sie nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken: "Gelauscht? Du hast geschrieen, als ob du sterben würdest. Das kann man, bei Gott, nicht lauschen nennen!"

"Ja, ja." säuselte die Junge weiter. "sie war so in Sorge um dich, dass sie sogar nachsehen musste. Aber ihr beide hättet wahrscheinlich sogar weitergemacht, hätte das Haus gebrannt!"

Die ältere lachte. "Übrigens, ich heiße Patricia. Die kleine große Klappe da ist Kim." Harry gab jeder von ihnen freundlich die Hand.

"Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Ich heiße Terry. Terry Hatrop."

"Gehört der Wagen da draußen dir?" fragte die größer.. Patricia.

"Ähm.. ja." Lara sah, dass es ihm sichtlich peinlich war und rettete ihn.

"Ich glaube wir hatten eine anstrengende Nacht und müssen jetzt erst mal etwas essen." sagte sie an Harry gewandt und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Unbedingt, ich verhungere." Pflichtete Harry ihr bei. "Wollen wir?" Er bot seinen Arm na, sie hakte sich ein und zusammen gingen sie zu Harrys Wagen.

Harry lud sie zu einem Frühstück ein und während beide aßen überlegte sich Harry die Möglichkeit sie als Assistentin zu gewinnen. 'Ich müsste ihr alles über mich erzählen und wahrscheinlich auch noch erklären. Und sie muss noch so viele Dinge lernen... '

Harry war ganz in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie zwei seiner Klassenkammeraden ins Cafe kamen. Sie setzten sich an den Nachbartisch und bestellten ebenfalls Frühstück.

"Lara. Ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen." setzte Harry an. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, bekam dann aber bald einen lustvollen Blick.

"Klar, auf der Toilette?" Harry musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.

"Nein.. es ist was ernstes. Ich würde dir die Möglichkeit bieten für mich zu arbeiten."

sofort wurde sie ernst und ihr Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Als was?" fragte sie schneidend. 'Oh nein.. sie denkt doch wohl nicht, dass ich sie als Hure will ..' Harry erschrak.

"Als Assistentin und Sekretärin. Vielleicht sogar später als Managerin. Aber das hat Zeit. Selbstverständlich musst du dazu noch einige wichtige Dinge lernen, aber was sagst du dazu?" meinte er wieder ernst. Ihr Gesicht sah immer glücklicher aus.

"Du meinst, ich werde immer für dich Briefe schreiben, und Stempel auf Papiere pressen und Termine für dich machen..!" fragte sie freudig.

"Ja. Du wirst mich auf Geschäftsreisen begleiten und immer die wichtigen Sachen mitschrieben. Na ja. Während ich in der Schule bin wird das kaum gehen, da wirst du dann Mr. Cheffer unterstehen, meiner rechten Hand. Wenn du willst kannst du meine Linke sein." redete er hoffnungsvoll weiter. Sie sah so aus, als könne sie ihr Glück kaum fassen.

"Klar.. das würd ich überaus gerne!" brachte sie vor glück stotternd raus. Konnte man sich einen besseren Arbeitgeber wie Harry vorstellen!

"Folgendes Angebot: Du Arbeitest Montags bis Freitags, hast einen 10 Stunden Tag, außer am Freitag nur 6 Stunden. Samstag und Sonntag hast du normalerweise frei, aber es kann sein, dass ich dich hin und wieder mal brauche, für Sitzungen oder Reisen. Du bekommst 30 $ die Stunde " sie schnappte nach Luft, doch Harry hob die Hand, da er noch nicht fertig war.

"lass mich ausreden: Du hast 6 Wochen im Jahr Urlaub, als auch an den offiziellen Feiertagen." Harry dachte nach, ob er etwas vergessen hatte. 'Nein, ich glaube das wars.. ' was er ihr dann auch sagte.

Sie starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an, bevor sie sich konzentrierte.

"Warte mal .. 30 $ die stunde, macht 300 am Tag, das mal 4 und plus den Freitag sind das knapp 1400.. 52 - 6 Wochen Urlaub, sind das 46 x 1400 .. " Sie schaute noch geschockter.

"Terry, das sind dann fast 65.000 $ Im Jahr!" meinte sie erschrocken.

Harry war geschockt. Aber nicht über den Geldbetrag.

'Das hat sie im kopf gerechnet ! Sie ist schlauer als ich dachte, das ist definitiv die richtige für den Job.' war sich Harry sicher.

"Jep. Ich möchte aber, dass du dir darüber im klaren bist, dass du die Welt dann völlig anders sehen wirst." meinte Harry ernst. doch ihr schien es egal, und so find Harry ihr an zu erzählen, wie er wirklich hieß und was für eine Art Mensch er war.

Sie hörte mit großen Augen zu und hörte erschrocken, dass Harry , er hieß Harry, auf eine Zauberschule ging und auf keine normale.

"Dein richtiger Name ist Harry Potter!" stellte sie erstaunt fest und sprach ihn immer wieder aus, als ob sie ihn auf seinen Klang prüfen wollte.

"Harry Potter, und zu mir sagtest du Terry Hatrop. warte, Harry Potter, Terry Hatrop ... Terry Hatrop, Harry Potter.. du, ja du hast die Buchstaben nur vertauscht!" Fand sie schließlich heraus.

'Unglaublich, ich bin eine halbe Stunde dagesessen und hab versucht meinen Namen zu verschlüsseln und sie findet es innerhalb von 20 Sekunden raus!' machte Harry sich sein Gedanken.

Sie redeten noch eine gute Stunde über die Zaubererwelt und Harrys Pläne, als aus Zufall ein paar Wortfetzen Laras zu Seamus und Dean ,die am Nachbartisch saßen herüberdrangen. Sie lachte gerade herzlich, als Harry ihr von Dobby erzählte, wie er die Torte über Petunias Kopf hat fallen lassen und Harry als schuldig befunden wurde.

Seamus blickte zu der schön klingenden Fraunestimme am Nachbartisch und hört noch ein Satzteil:

".. hätte nie gedacht, dass du Harry Potter heißt ... "

Jetzt drehte sich auch Dean um und nahm die Frau ins Visier.

"Boah mann, sieht die geil aus!" Meinte Dean.

"Hör doch mal zu was sie sagt, ich glaub der, mit dem sie redet, ist Harry!"

Dean schaute verdattert.

"Das soll Harry sein, schau ihn dir an, ich meine er hat schon gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit ihm aber ich dachte er wäre bei seinen Verwandten.."

"Und genau das denkt der Rest der Welt vermutlich auch, ein Grund für ihn, dass er da nicht ist!" vervollständigte Seamus Deans' Satz. Er ließ es auf einen Versuch ankommen.

"Tschuldigung, unser Zucker ist alle, könnten wir ihren haben?" fragte Seamus höflich.

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann drehte sich um. Zuerst war sein Gesicht typisch freundlich, dann zeichnete sich Erkennen darauf ab.

"Seamus, ja sers! Was treibt dich hierher?" Seamus schlug in die von Harry angebotene Hand ein.

"Das gleiche könnt ich dich fragen, Harry! Was treibst du in Muggel London, noch dazu mit so ner Begleitung!" fragte er und wackelte mit den Augenbraun.

Da bemerkt Harry Dean, der ihm etwas zurückhaltend zunickte.

"Hi Dean, alles klar?" begrüße ihn Harry und nickte zurück.

"Klar Harry." meinte dieser und brachte nun endlich ein Lächeln zustande.

Harry wandte sich nun wieder Lara zu. Mit einem Kopfnicken auf Seamus meinte er:

"Der neugierige Fisch ist Seamus, der grinsende dahinter heißt Dean. Beides gute Kumpels aus meiner Schule." Klärte er Lara auf. An Seamus und Dean gewandt fügte er hinzu :

"Und meine reizende Begleitung hier ist ..." Lara lehnte sich vor, lächelte Seamus und Dean gewinnend an und streckte ihre Hand aus.

"Hi, ich bin Lara van Sale, und seit gestern .." Beide Jungs schauten sie interessiert an und bewunderten ihre Rundungen.

"...seit heute Nacht bin ich ne Freundin von Harry!" sagte sie nicht ohne stolz.

Die Träume der beiden Jungs platzen auf der Stelle.

Nur Seamus schaltete schnell genug.

"Seit Heute Nacht?" fragte er grinsend an Harry gewandt. Harry zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern, während er sich einen Zahnstocher in den Mund schob.

Sie setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch und führten ausgiebig small talk, was Lara besonders zu gefallen schien. Sie fragte sie aus über die aktuellen Beziehungen die gerade in Hogwarts abgingen.

Als Harry auf dem Klo war, ergriff Seamus die Chance auf die Frage, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge brannte.

"Also, du hast letzte Nacht mit Harry.. na du weist schon.. " fragend schaute er sie an.

"geschlafen?" gab sie offen zu. "Ja, das hab ich und falls du mich fragen willst, ob ichs bereue..." sie schaute ihn fragend an und er nickte auffordernd, sodass sich ein kleines Lächeln um ihren Mund abzeichnete.

"Sagen wir's so. Für sein erstes Mal hat er sich erstaunlich gut geschlagen." Seamus und Dean grinsten, doch Lara blieb vollkommen ernst, was auch die Jungs ernst werden ließ. Gerade da kam Harry wieder vom Klo und plötzlich merkte er, dass ihn Seamus und Dean ganz anders ansahen. Bewunderung lag in ihren Blicken, gepaart mit Respekt und Anerkennung.

Er setzte sich, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.

Plötzlich flatterten drei Eulen daher und schmissen jeweils einen Brief vor Harry, Seamus und Dean ab. Anscheinend hatten sie weder die Leute am Nachbartisch bemerkt, noch hatte sie Lara gesehen.

Jeder nahm seinen Brief und öffnete ihn. Neben der normalen Bücherliste, stand bei Harry auch drin, dass er Mannschaftskapitän geworden ist und Vertrauensschüler.

Seamus und Dean waren völlig baff.

"Mannschaftskapitän und Vertrauensschüler, das ist soweit ich weiss noch niemand geworden." meinte Dean anerkennend. Harry schmunzelte und überlegte. Er ließ sich von der Bedienung einen Zettel und einen Kulli kommen und fing an zu schreiben.

_Hallo Prof. McGonagal _

_Ich bitte sie die Ernennung des Teamkapitäns ruckgängig zu machen, da ich nicht vorhabe diese Jahr nur mit Taktiken ausarbeiten zu verbringen. Ich hoffe sie akzeptieren meine Entscheidung._

_Ich fühle mich allerdings geschmeichelt zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden zu sein und werde mir Mühe geben, das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen. _

_Wenn es ihnen kein zu großen Umstand macht, dann würde ich sie bitten, mir die Namen und Klassen aller Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher zukommen zu lassen._

_Hochachtungsvoll Mr. H. J. Potter_

"Bist du krank?" empörte sich Dean. "Du musst Teamkapitän sein. Du hast bisher erst ein Spiel verloren. Du bist der beste Sucher den Gryffindor, nach Charlie Weasly, je hatte!" regte sich Dean auf.

Harry hasste es, wenn man seine Entscheidungen nicht akzeptierte. 'Was bildet sich dieser Waschlappen ein...'

Er packte Dean am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich.

"Ja, allerdings. Ich bin der Beste Sucher den Gryffindor seit langem hatte, aber wahrscheinlich bin ich auch der Sucher, der bisher auch ne andere Sorge hatte, außer Slytherin im Quidditch zu schlagen!" fuhr Harry ihn an.

So kannten ihn Dean und Seamus nicht, doch das wollten sie ihm besser nicht an den Kopf werfen.

Harry ließ Dean los.

"Sorry. War nicht böse gemeint." murmelte Harry. Seamus und Dean nahmen es ihm auch nicht übel.

"Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte. Ich hab bis jetzt nicht begriffen, dass du ernsthafte Probleme mit Voldemort hast. Seit den letzten Ereignissen solle ich echt schlauer sein, aber ich schätze der Verlust von dir hat mich dazu verleitet, es zu vergessen. Noch mal sorry!" gab Dean zu, und Seamus pflichtete ihm bei.

"Na, passt schon. Wir müssen jetzt auch langsam weiter, oder?" fragte Harry Lara.

Lara nickte pflichtbewusst.

"Seamus, Dean!" Harry nickte ihnen zu, nahm sich och ein Zahnstocher und verschwand anschließend mit Lara zum Auto.

Harry stieg ein, schmiss den Motor an und legte Musik ein. Mit quietschenden Reifen bog er aus dem Parkplatz raus.

"Wohin geht's, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie blickte zu einem großen schwarzen Hochhaus, auf das sie zufuhren. "Zu deinem Freund." mutmaßte sie.

"Er ist nicht nur mein Freund, er ist auch meine Rechte Hand und bis er dir nicht das du vorschlägt, wirst du schön brav sein und ihn siezen. Und vor anderen bin auch ich für dich Mr. Potter, bzw. in der Muggelwelt Mr. Hatrop! Verstanden?" fragte er sie.

Sie nickte und rupfte etwas an ihrer verschlissenen Jeans rum.

'Scheiße, ich muss dringend dran denken für sie gute Sache kaufen zu lassen.' machte sich Harry eine geistige Notiz.

Harry zückte sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer vom Speicher aus.

"Cheffer, hier." meldete sich Anthony.

"Ah hi Anthony. Hey ich wollt dir sagen, dass ich ne Assistentin gefunden hab."

"Ah guten morgen, Harry! Echt ! gut, gut.. "

"Sie bräuchte dringend noch etwas Ausbildung, aber ich kann dir eins versichern, sie ist ein helles Köpfchen." er zwinkerte Lara kurz zu, was sie mit einem Lächeln beantwortete.

"Und so wie ich dich kenne, nicht nur ein helles sondern auch ein sündiges!" lachte Anthony ins Telefon.

"du hast keine Vorstellung, wie sündig." grinste sich Harry eins, was ihm einen leichten Rippenstoß von Seiten Laras einbrachte.

"Also ich bring sie gleich in deinem Büro vorbei, danach muss ich noch ein paar Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse machen." wollte sich Harry verabschieden.

"Ähmm. das geht schlecht. Ich bin auf der Baustelle von "Projekt Hammerfest". Aber du kannst sie Amelie geben. Ich bin sicher, sie kann sie schon mal in ein paar Sachen einweihen."

"Ok. Das wird sicher ein interessantes Widersehen." freute sich Harry.

"Harry, bitte. Lass sie am Leben." redete Cheffer auf ihn ein.

"Ja, ja.. ich versuchs. also dann ich meld mich demnächst mal wieder."

"Tu das, bis dann."

"Bis dann." Harry legte auf.

Fast gleichzeitig hielt er vor dem Hochhaus. Der Portier kam auf ihn zu.

"Ah guten morgen Mr. Hatrop!" nickte er dem geschäftig wirkenden Harry zu.

"Morgen, Jeffrey. Na, immer noch keine Gehaltserhöhung?" grinste er ihn an.

"Nein sir, sie sollten den Laden mal übernehmen." meinte der Portier.

"Ja, ich glaub ich kauf den Laden demnächst mal. Bis dahin.. " er hielt dem Mann eine 5$ Note hin "behandele ihn gut, ja" fügte er grinsend hinzu. Lächelnd nahm der Portier den schein. "Nichts was ich lieber täte Mr. Hatrop!" und verabschiedete sich wieder mit einem Nicken.

Harry lief mit Lara an seiner Seite hinein in den Stock von Cheffer. Er öffnete die Tür ohne anzuklopfen und lief in den Vorraum seines Büros, indem Amelie war.

'Unfreundlich zu sein bringt wohl nichts' dachte er sich und so nickte er ihr freundlich zu und meinte: "Guten Morgen Amelie, das ist meine auszubildende Assistentin, Lara van Sale. Könnten sie ihr die wichtigsten Sachen beibringen?"

"Guten Morgen Mr. Potter." erwiderte diese freundlich aber zurückhaltend.

"Selbstverständlich Sir." sie blickte Lara mit etwas Neid an.

"Ich lasse dich dann in Amelies Obhut." Er gab ihr eine 100 $ Note und meinte:

"Für das Taxi heute Abend und ein eventuelles Mittagessen. Ruf mich an, wenn was ist. Amelie hat meine Nummer. Alles klar?" fragte er sie und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Klar!" meinte sie enthusiastisch. Er wandte sich Amelie zu.

"Haben sie mir eine schwarze Zauberer Robe und etwas für den kopf. Einen schwarzen Hut oder so was in der Art?" fragte er sie.

"Natürlich sir! Einen Augenblick bitte!" Während sie in einen anderen Raum rannte und kurz drauf mit einer neuen Robe wiederkam. Harry zog sich im anderen Raum um und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg.

Er gab Lara noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, nickte Amelie zu und begab sich dann wieder runter.

"Jeffrey!" rief er ihm zu. Dieser nickte und holte Harrys Wagen. Jeffrey hielt mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihm.

"Sorry, dass ich das jetzt so sage, aber so eine Karre hätt ich keinem 25 jährigen Geschäftsmann zugetraut, Mr. Hatrop." Harry lächelte, wahrend Jeffrey ausstieg.

"Ich bin keine 25 sondern 16. Und ich bin auch kein Geschäftsmann sondern eher ein Chef von mehreren." grinste er diesen an. Jeffrey's Kinnlade fiel runter.

"Schönen Tag noch!" meinte Harry, sprang in sein Cabrio, ließ den Motor aufheulen und zog mit quietschenden Reifen ab.

Vor dem Tropfenden Kessel hielt er und betrat den Pup.

"Guten Tag, was darfs sein?" fragte Tom, der zahnlose Wirt des Pups.

"Nichts, ich will nur in die Winklegasse." meinte Harry trocken und ging an ihm vorbei.

"Entschuldigung, sie kommen mir bekannt vor. Kann es sein, dass wir uns kennen?" fragte Tom. Nun musste Harry grinsen. 'Hab ich mich so stark verändert?' dachte er sich zufrieden.

"Das kommt drauf an ob du mir heute Nacht ein Zimmer hast." meinte Harry kumpelhaft. Tom schaute ihn verduzt an.

"Natürlich hab ich ihnen eines." meinte Tom. Hary strich sich wie aus Zufall, seine Haarsträhnen so weg, dass Tom seine Narbe gut sehen konnte und grinste diesen an.

"In dem Fall lass es bitte auf Harry Potter reservieren" mit diesen Worten, ließ er den verblüfften Tom zurück, marschierte zügig durch die Mauer und setzte sich während er hindurchschritt seien schwarzen Hut auf.

'Zeit dem Geschäftsmann Outfit den Laufpass zu geben.. wo finde ich hier .. ha da!' dachte sich Harry erfreut, als er einen Laden für Ohrringe und Piercings sah.

Er trat ein und sofort spürte er die dunkle Atmosphäre des Ladens.

'Das ist definitiv das richtige' schoss es Harry durch seinen kopf und er ging zu Theke. Dahinter stand eine junge Frau im Gothic look, um die 35. Sie trug ein leichtes schwarzes Oberteil, mit gewaltigem Ausschnitt und einen kurzen ebenfalls schwarzen Minirock Sie blickte ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse an und ihre Augen bekamen, wie er es auch schon bei Lara gesehen hatte, einen sehnsuchtsvollen Ausdruck.

"Hi" begrüße er die hexe cool und legte seine typisch machohafte Zahnstocher-im-Mund-Rumschieb-Miene auf.

"Hi, wie kann ich Ihnen dienen?" fragte sie und stellte absichtlich diese doppeldeutige Frage.

"Indem sie mir einen Ohrring empfehlen und stechen." sagte Harry normal.

Die Hexe schaute sich genau Harrys Gesicht an und ihr schien etwas einzufallen, denn sie lief in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und kramte dort in einem Regal rum.

"Der hier wär doch nicht schlecht, oder?" meinte sie mit leuchtenden Augen als sie ihn neben Harrys Ohr hielt und Harry vor einen Spiegel zog.

Es war eine kleine, ca. 4 cm lange, silberne Schlange, die sich um ein Schwert wickelte, mit grünen, bösartigen Augen. Ihr Kiefer war zum tödlichen Biss geöffnet und sie strahlte Macht und Kaltblütigkeit aus. Auf jeden Fall gab sie Harry etwas finsteres und kaltes, aber trotzdem schwang auch ein Hauch von List in ihr mit. Außerdem betonte sie Harrys schwarze Haare und seine grünen Augen. Sie passte perfekt zu ihm. Sie hielt den Ohrring hin und automatisch wickelte er sich in Harrys Ohrläppchen und war so fest mit ihm verbunden. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin konnte sie nur mit den Schultern zucken und meinte: "Magische Ohrringe suchen sich, wie die Zauberstäbe, ihren Besitzer aus. Nun, es ist selten, dass ein Ohrring gleich beim ersten Probieren, den richtigen trifft. Wenn dich so ein Ohrring auswählt, bist du ziemlich sicher in Slytherin!" meinte sie fest überzeugt. Umso überraschter war sie, als Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein. Ich bin ein Gryffindor." meinte er trocken. Ihr Blick für ihn wurde nun ganz anderst.

"Nun... dann bist du wohl der Best aussehendste Gryffindor, den ich je gesehen habe. Du ähnelst zwei alten Klassenkammeraden von mir." meinte sie schmunzelnd.

"Ach und welchen?" fragte er gelangweilt, als er seinen Ohrring im Spiegel betrachtete.

"Black und Potter. Mich würde interessieren... " aber sie brach ab.

"Was würde sie interessieren?" fragte Harry. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, ein träumerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Was schulde ich ihnen hierfür?" fragte Harry mit seinem intensivsten Blick.

Plötzlich schien die Hexe wieder in der Realität zu landen und meinte:

"Nun ja.. ich würde sagen einen Fick" meinte sie zwinkernd und wartete leicht gespannt. Harry warf einen gelangweilten Blick auf seine Uhr.

"Ich habe noch den ganzen Abend Zeit" warf Harry ein und so kam es dass sie sich für die nächsten 4 Stunden in eine Kammer hinter dm Laden zurückzogen.

"Ahhh... göttlich!" seufzte Emma und ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten.

Harry lächelte zufrieden und etwas erschöpft. 'reifere Frauen sind eindeutig erfahrener und ausdauernder als Junge.' Das hatte ihm die eben gemeisterte Lektion von Emma gezeigt.

"Warum sind Gryffindors nur so verdammt gut im Bett!" fragte sie sich eher selbst, als sie immer noch nach Atem rang.

"Du hast schon einmal mit einem Gryffindor geschlafen?" fragte Harry mehr aus Höflichkeit, als aus Neugier. Sie bekam wieder einen verträumten Blick.

"Ja.. damals in der 6. Klasse in Hogwarts. Dieser Black, war dir zumindest ebenbürtig. Das war ein Hengst!" schwärmte sie.

Harry schlüpfte vor Erstaunen aus Versehen ins gleiche Hosenbein mit seinem zweiten fuß, als er das hörte. Folge: Gleichgewichtsverlust.

SCHEPPER

"auuu... schmerz..." hörte sie Harry. 'Sie hat mit Sirius geschlafen! Die Frau muss wirklich mindestens 35 sein! Oh scheiße! Sirius hat mit der selben Frau geschlafen wie ich..' schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Sie hatte sich durch Harrys Umfallen nicht beirren lassen und erzählte munter, fröhlich wo es ihr Sirius besorgt hatte.

"... und einmal im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, das war im Winter.. und dann einmal in der heulenden Hütte... da gibt es einen Schalter rechts neben dem

Eingang, der sie komplett verändert hatte und dann noch in... "

Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Er zog sich noch vollkommen an, verabschiedete sich und eilte anschließend wie ein Schatten durch die mittlerweile dunkle Winkelgasse zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er betrat den Pup und sah ein paar Jugendliche in seinem Alter an drei Tischen sitzen, die sie zusammengeschoben hatten. Überhaupt waren insgesamt verdammt viele Leute da.

Als Harry die laut knarrende Tür öffnete, kam ein starker Windzug in den Laden und fast alle Gäste schauten zur Tür, wer da denn reingekommen war.

Sie sahen den schwarzen Umriss eines gut gebauten Mannes, der einen wehenden Mantel hinter sich herzog, dazu noch einen schwarzen Hut auf hatte, der tief ins Gesicht gezogen war und einen glitzernden Anhänger am rechten Ohr hängen.

Die Tür ging hinter Harry zu, Harry blickte kalt in die Runde und lief gemächlich zur Bar. Setzte sich, nickte Tom zu, der ihn von vorher, als einziger im Pup, erkannte.

"Harry", lachte er "dich erkennt kein einziger dieser Idioten!" flüsterte er ihm nun leiser, über den Tresen gebeugt, hinzu.

Die Gespräche wurden langsam wieder aufgenommen, als jeder sich den Unbekannten lang genug angeschaut hatte. Und jetzt erst erkannt er, dass die Gruppe komplett aus Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zu bestehen schien. Er erkannte die 6. Klässler unter ihnen:

Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Habott, Maximilian Sugg, Ernie Dalston, Roger Davis, Sarah Mitchel, Cho Chang, Valentia Travers und noch ein Junge Michael Perton.

Sie tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander und schauten hin und wieder zu ihm rüber. Auch andere Personen, teilweise verühllt redeten leise und hektisch.

'hier gehen einige Infos im Raum rum' dachte sich Harry. 'Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, an diese ganzen Infos ranzukommen...' überlegte sich Harry weiter.

'Aber die gibt es!' kam Harry die Idee.

Er winkte Tom zu sich her, bestellte sich einen doppelten Whiskey und flüsterte noch während er ihn bezahlte: "Kannst du nachher auf mein Zimmer raufkommen. Ich möchte dir ein Geschäft vorschlagen!" Toms Augen leuchteten gierig und er nickte.

Harry kippte seinen Drink runter, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Horde Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws und verschwand anschließend in sein Zimmer.

Es war ganz gemütlich, hatte ein großes, bequem aussehendes Bett und war aufgeräumt.

Auf dem Schreibtisch wartete bereits eine Hogwarts Eule. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und öffnete ihn mit seinem rechten etwas längeren Daumennagel.

'Shit, pflegen müsst ich mich auch mal wieder' und er las ihn:

_Hallo Harry._

_Bitte seien sie nicht sauer, wenn ich das schreibe, aber sie sind der einzige Schüler der eine Eule zurückgeschrieben hat. _

_Sie scheinen sich ja in einen richtigen Gentleman zu verwandeln Mr. Potter._

Und Harry konnte durch den Brief sehen, wie sie bei diesem Satz gelächelt hatte.

_Wie dem auch sei. Sie hatten mich darum gebeten, sie vom Kapitänsposten zu entfernen. Ich möchte ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass dies bewerkstelligt wurde._

_Was die Namen der Vertrauensschüler angeht, so habe ich ihnen anbei eine Liste mit allen beigelegt._

_Viel Vergnügen noch in den Ferien Harry und passen sie auf sich auf._

_Mfg. Prof. MCGonnagall _

Harry musste unweigerlich lächeln. Es gab also noch jemanden der sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

Er las sich die Liste mit den Vertrauensschülern durch und er wusste eigentlich schon im vorraus wer der andere von Gryffindor war.

Gryffindor:

Harry Potter

Hermine Granger

Hufflepuff:

Justin finch-fletchley

Vanessa Zviocka

Ravenclaw:

Frederic Hanston

Melanie de Carde

Slytherin:

Draco Malfoy

Sybill Ashton

'Hätt ich mir denken können, dass der Vertrauensschüler wird.' dachte sich Harry.

Er wollte sich gerade umziehen damit, er ausnahmsweise mal früh zu Bett gehen konnte, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. "Herein!"

Toms Kopf lugte durch den Türspalt. Harry nickte und er trat ein. Tom setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und erinnerte Harry daran, dass er ein Geschäft mit ihm bereden wollte.

"In der Tat. Ich bin an deinem Pup interessiert, Tom." meinte Harry ernst.

"Ich mach dir ein Angebot: Du kriegst 30.000 Galeonen für die abschüssige Hütte. Weiterhin arbeitest du für mich. Du bist unkündbar. du darfst hier wohnen und du bekommst 10 vom Gewinn der Kneipe."

Tom schaute ihn verwundert an. "Und wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich darauf einsteigen würde?" fragte er ihn mit einem zahnlosen Grinsen. Harry lächelte betont freundlich.

"Aus zwei Gründen. Erstens, du bist genauso ein Feind Voldemorts wie ich und ich brauch diese Bude um effektiv gegen ihn vorgehen zu können. Das sollte genügen."

Tom schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

"Und der zweite Grund ist... ?" Hakte Tom nach. Harry winkte ab.

"Den willst du nicht wissen. Glaub mir." fasste sich Harry knapp. Doch Tom blieb trotzig: "Doch den will ich wissen!"

'Das ist ein alter, verwirrter Mann... bei ihm könnte es klappen.' dachte sich Harry. erlegte den tödlichsten blick auf, zu dem er fähig war und die Augen der Schlange in seinem Ohr funkelte.

"Weil du mich sicher nicht zum Feind haben willst Tom." --- und nach ein paar Sekunden fügte er hinzu "Und du sicher verstehst, dass ich dir damit nur helfen will."

Er schaute nun freundlicher und er hatte sich nicht verrechnet. Der alte Mann reagierte auf das alte Konzept: Zuerst drohen, dann schleimen!

Bereitwillig streckte er Harry seine Hand hin. "bevor du einwilligst will ich noch einen Zauber Eid auf dich legen, dass du kein einziges meiner Geheimnisse ausplauderst! Schwörst du das bei deinem blut!" fragte Harry ihn.

Tom nickte ernsthaft, zückte ein Messer aus seiner Jackentasche, schnitt sich in den Arm und hielt anschließend das Messer Harry hin. Harry verfuhr bei sich genauso und sie ließen ein paar Tropfen Blut übereinander tropfen, sodass es sich vermischte.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Formel und Tom wiederholte seinen Schwur.

Es war besiegelt und Harry und Tom schüttelten sich freundschaftlich die Hand.

"Okay, " fing Harry an "es werden vielleicht hier hin und wieder Leute vorbeikommen und Unterschlupf suchen. Jeder der dir sagt er käme von einem gewissen "Mr. Hatrop" ist unverzüglich ein Zimmer, etwas zu essen oder falls nötig äztliche Versorgung zu geben. Verstanden?" Tom nickte.

"Gut, noch was. Niemand darf wissen, wenn ich hier bin, und niemand darf wissen, dass der Tropfende Kessel nun mir gehört. Am besten wir gehen morgen früh gleich zu Gringotts und regeln das Vertraglich." schlug Harry vor.

wieder nickte Tom. 'Eines muss man ihm lassen. Disziplin hat er!' machte sich Harry Gedanken.

"Das wär dann soweit alles. Kannst du mich morgen 9 Uhr wecken lassen?"

"Selbstverständlich Mr. Potter" gab Tom eifrig zu verstehen, wünschte eine gute Nacht und ging dann wieder zu seinen Gästen runter.

Harry holte sich schnell ein Blatt Papier und eine Feder und begann zu schreiben.

_Hallo Anthony_

_Ich habe den Tropfenden Kessel für billige 30.000 Galeonen von Tom gekauft. Er arbeitet weiterhin darin und tut so als hätte sich nichts geändert. Sein Lohn sind 10 des Gewinns des Ladens. Sollte einer zu Tom kommen und sagen er komme von 'Mr.Hatrop ' wird ihm Tom Unterschlupf, Essen und, wenn nötig, medizinische Versorgung gewähren. _

_aber der eigentliche Sinn ist ein anderer. Hier treffen sich alle Hexen und Zauberer die in die Winkelgasse wollen. Das ist neben dem Flohnetzwerk der einzige Weg in die Winkelgasse. _

_Wir werden an dem Portal und der Türe zum Tropfenden Kessel unortbare Überwachungszauber anbringen. So kriegen wir mit, wer, wann in die Winkelgasse geht. _

_Desweiteren werden wir an den Tischen abhör- und Identifikationszauber anbringen. Sollte alles klappen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, dann haben wir bald alle Gerüchte der Zaubererwelt früher, als der beste Redakteur und nebenbei noch eine ganz rentable Einnahmequelle. _

_Ich hab auch noch einen Auftrag für dich. Ich möchte dass du veranlasst, dass mein ganzes Zeug von den Dursleys in den Tropfenden Kessel gebracht wird. _

_Auch hab ich mir ein paar neue Projekte einfallen lassen, die ich noch unbedingt mit dir besprechen will. Ich möchte, dass du mir soviel Informationen wie du kannst für folgende Firmen herschaffst: _

_- Gringotts_

_- die Firma, die für das Flohnetzwerk verantwortlich ist_

_Das wäre dann soweit alles. Ich werd mich morgen um die Transaktion von 30.000 Galeonen bei Gringotts kümmern und noch etwas in der Winkelgasse rumstöbern. _

_Grüße, auch an Amelie _

_H. J. Potter_

Sofort schickte Harry ihn ab und nahm sich noch ein Blatt Papier.

_Sehr geehrte Gringotts International Bank._

_Ich schreibe ihnen, da ich morgen um 10 Uhr einen Termin mit dem Präsident wünsche. Es geht um eine relativ geringfügige Überweisung eines Geldbetrags, doch es müssen grundlegende magische Verträge abgeschlossen werden._

_Mfg. Mr. H. J. Potter_

Geschafft ließ sich Harry in sein Bett fliegen, die letzten dei aufregenden Tage überdenkend. 'Ich hab viel geschafft seit Anfang der Sommerferien. Und ich hab noch so viel mehr vor zu schaffen ... ' Doch noch während dieses Gedanken, driftete sein Geist schon im Land der Träume.

Harry wachte mit dem Gedanken auf, dass es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum Beginn der Schule waren. Er schaute verschlafen auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es erst 7.30 Uhr war. Also stand er auf und ging erst mal gemütlich duschen.

Er stieg aus der Dusche und wollte Zähne putzen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihm, wie schrecklich er aussah.

"Was finden die Frauen, nur an mir?" fragte er sich selbst, während er in sein Spiegelbild schaute. Er erschrak gewaltig, als sein Spiegelbild plötzlich anfing zu lachen.

"Was die Frauen an dir finden? Schau dich nur mal an. Du hast lange schwarze Haare, ein Gesicht mit einem männlichen Zug, du hast smaragdgrüne Augen. Darüber hinaus, hast du einen Athletenkörper von den ganzen Gefahren, die du schon bestanden hast. Dein neuer Ohrring gibt dir eine geheimnisvolle und dunkle Note."

Harry schaute den Spiegel verduzt an. Das Grinsen von seinem Spiegelbild nahm allerdings ab und er blickte nun ernst Harry an.

"Glaub mir, du hast hart genug dafür gezahlt um jetzt so auszusehen." ermutigte er ihn.

"Danke." meinte Harry. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und begann sich anzuziehen.

Dann fing sein Doppelgänger ihn auch noch an mit Modetipps zu beraten.

Das wurde Harry zuviel, er zog sich lieber in seinem richtigen Zimmer weiter an, als diesen scheiß weiter anzuhören.

'Hoffentlich werd ich nie so!' dachte sich Harry, als plötzlich auf seinem Bett seine ganzen Sachen erschienen. 'Das ging jetzt aber fix, Mr. Cheffer, aber umso besser'

Er rasierte sich noch kurz und packte anschließend seine Koffer aus. Seine Bücher stellte er ordentlich ins Regal und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstab flogen seine ganzen Klamotten in den Kleiderschrank.

'So auf geht's zu Gringotts.' Mit diesem Satz im Kopf machte er sich frisch geputzt auf dem Weg nach unten zu Tom.

"Guten morgen Tom." grüßte er den Wirt des Hauses.

"Morgen Mr. Potter, gut geschlafen?" fragte dieser freundlich seinen neuen Boss.

"Klar. Wollen wir los?" fragte Harry Tom. Dieser nickte und folgte Harry zu Gringotts. Es regnete in strömen als Harry und Tom den Pup verließen. 'Gott sei dank hab ich meinen Hut mitgenommen' und so bewegten sie sich schnell auf das große Bankgebäude zu. Sie traten ein und Harry ging zielstrebig zu einem der Schalter.

"Ich habe einen Termin mit dem Präsidenten!" sagte Harry bestimmt zu dem arrogant wirkenden Kobold. Der Kobold sah so aus, als ob er ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnte. "Sicher, sicher. Ich bin der Präsident, also wie sieht's aus ?" lachte er ihm ins Gesicht. Harry wollte schon auffahren, als plötzlich hinter ihm ein anderer Kobold erschien und ihm geschäftig die Hand schüttelte.

"Mr. Potter. Ich freue mich, dass sie uns mit ihrem Besuch beehren!" sagte der nobel gekleidete Kobold, ernst aber trotzdem freundlich.

"Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Ich freue mich, dass sie sich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit Zeit nehmen." sprach Harry, ganz der Form angemessen. Der Präsident lächelte und erwiderte : "Wem könnte ich meine Zeit wohl eher schenken, als einem der größten Kunden unserer Bank. Doch genug der Förmlichkeiten, wenn sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen würden."

In seinem Büro angekommen bot er ihnen Plätze an und begann:

"Um mich vorzustellen , mein Name ist Hector de Carde. Ich bin Präsident der International Gringotts Bank." stellte er sich förmlich vor.

"Mein Name ist Tom Haas. Ich bin Besitzer des Tropfenden Kessels."

"Ich bin Harry Potter. Für sie Harry." lächelnd nahm er den angebotenen Platz an.

Tom folgte ihm auf den Stuhl daneben.

"Nun zum Geschäftlichen" fing Harry an. " Tom und ich haben uns darauf geeinigt den Tropfenden Kessel für 30.000 Galeonen an mich zu verkaufen. Weiterhin war ausgemacht, dass er als Wirt so lange er wünscht dort bedienen und wohnen darf und 10 des Gewinns bekommt." schloss Harry.

Mr. De Garde nickte verstehend und kritzelte etwas auf einen Zettel. Fragend sah er Tom an.

"Ist das Korrekt?"

"Vollkommen." meinte Tom nur.

Wieder kritzelte Mr. de Garde etwas auf seinen Zettel und legte schließlich Feder und Zettel zur Seite.

"Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich werde schnellstmöglichst einen Vertrag auflegen lassen und diesen ihnen dann gegen Mittag zukommen lassen. Wir werden den Vertrag so gestalten, dass der Kaufbetrag und die Ausgaben des Tropfenden Kessels von ihrem Konto abgebucht wird, Harry!" Harry merkte auf.

"Nein. Das werde ich nachher unter 4 Augen mit ihnen bereden." widersprach Harry.

"Ich muss sowieso wieder in den Pup zurück, Zeit ist Geld." versuchte der alte Tom zu scherzen und verließ den Raum.

"Er hat es anscheinend nicht so sehr mit Banken." philosophierte Harry. Mr. De Carde konnte auch nur, etwas verstört über Toms Flucht, nicken.

"Sie stehen unter Schweigepflicht, richtig?" vergewisserte sich Harry ernst. Auch De Carde merkte, dass es ernst wurde und nickte.

"Gut. Ich möchte, dass sie die Geldbeträge vom Imperia Konto abheben!" legte Harry fest. Die Augen des Präsidenten weiteten sich. Aber kurz darauf kehrte die übliche Intelligenz in seinen Blick zurück.

"Sie haben viel vor, nicht wahr Harry?" fragte er ihn vorsichtig.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angehen sollte!" gab Harry kalt zurück. Der Präsident rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Ich bin der einzige, der Zugang zu den Daten der Geldtransaktionen hat. Ich hab ihre gesehen. Und ich kann 1 und 1 zusammenzählen!" sagte er ernst.

"Das glaube ich in der Tat. Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich nicht vor mir einen Mann ihres Schlages zum Feind zu machen." ergänzte Harry mit Respekt in der Stimme.

"Genauso wenig wie ich es bei ihnen habe." meinte der Präsident nun deutlich erleichterter.

Harry stand auf. Der Präsident folgte seinem Beispiel und erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Nun, es hat mich gefreut, Mr. De Carde. Und nochmals danke für ihre Zeit." verabschiedete sich Harry freundlich.

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen Harry." Und sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

Harry drehte sich um und wollte das Büro gerade verlassen, als er Mr. De Cardes Stimme hörte:

"Ach, und noch was." Harry drehte sich noch einmal um. "nennen sie mich bitte Hector, Harry!" bot dieser ihm freundlich an. Harry nickte dankbar und verabschiedete sich mit einem angedeuteten Griff an seinen Hut.

Beim Rausgehen begegnete ihm noch der Kobold, der ihn vorher empfangen hatte. Harry bleckte seine Zähne und der Ärmste lief Kreideweiß an, als Harry an ihm mit wirbelndem Umhang vorbeilief.

Draußen stellte Harry fest, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen, aber immer noch keine Sonne zu sehen war. 'Typisches England Wetter.. Regen. Moment Regen? Es hat Geregnet? Scheiße!' dachte sich Harry. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sein tolles Leder im Cabrio aussah.

Den Gedanken an sein Auto verdrängend schlenderte er durch die fast menschenleere Winkelgasse. Er musste zu Flourish& Blotts, Madam Malkins und er musste einen Buchladen finden, in dem es etwas exquisitere Bücher gab. Z.b: Bücher über Basilisken .

Er war schon in Flourish & Blotts und hatte sich seine ganzen neuen Schulbücher gekauft. Jetzt stand er vor Madam Malkins und schaute auf seine Liste.

Drachenhauthandschuhe

Eine neue Hogwarts Robe

Einen Festumhang

'Das wäre von Hogwarts aus Alles gewesen. Aber ich brauch auch noch was für mich... ' dachte er sich und betrat die Schneiderei. Madam Malkins betrachtete den neuen Kunden argwöhnisch, dieser hatte sie noch nicht erblickt. Harry schaute sich suchend um, konnte jedoch niemand finden und so zog er seinen Hut und hängte ihn an den Ständer neben dem Eingang und schüttelte seine Haare. Erst als ihr Blick auf seine Narbe fiel erkannte sie ihn wieder und kam hinter einem Regal hervor.

"Ja haben sie mich erschreckt Mr. Potter. Sie haben sich ja ganz schön verändert mein Lieber." zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Jetzt wo sie wusste, dass es Harry war, gefiel ihr die Veränderung gar nicht mal so schlecht. Harry musste Lachen.

"Ja, Madam Malkins, wenn es denn möglich ist..." er machte eine kunstvolle Pause und legte ein Lächeln auf, das Lockhart Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. " ...sind sie noch bezaubernder geworden, als sie es letztes mal waren."

Madam Malkins wurde Puterrot und meinte keck. "Wenn sie es sagen, dann ist wohl auch so." sie lachten beide und Madam Malkins fragte Harry darauf, was er denn gerne hätte. Er kaufte seine Gryffindor Robe und die Handschuhe.

"Dieses Jahr möchte ich mal einen etwas anderen Festumhang, als die Gewöhnlichen."

Sofort fing Madam Malkins an zu strahlen.

"Warten sie einen Moment Harry, ich hätte da ein ganz neues Modell. Es steht ihnen sicher perfekt!" versicherte sie ihm. Sie wuselte in das andere Eck des Ladens und kam mit einer edlen schwarzen Robe zurück. Sie meinte es wäre eine totale Revolution in der Zauberermode.

Egal wie wenig Harry von Mode verstand aber er pflichtete ihr völlig bei. Auf ihren Vorschlag hin sie anzuprobieren, tat Harry dies auch und erschien 3 Minuten später wieder vor einem Ganzkörperspiegel.

"Wow" brachte Harry nur hervor, und auch Madam Malkins schien es so zu gehen. Der Umhang bestand aus einer edlen nachtschwarzen Hose. Als Oberteil diente ein leichtes Hemd, das in die Hose gestopft wurde. Von dem sah man allerdings nicht viel, und das war die Krönung der Schöpfung. Um Harrys Oberkörper war ein leicht rötlicher, doch hauptsächlich in schwarz gehaltener, Umhang geschlungen. Diesen säumte am Rand ein eleganter heller Pelz. Niemand konnte wirklich sehen wo er herkam, doch es gab ein einfach göttliches Bild, wie der Umhang um Harrys Oberkörper geschlungen war und sanft hinten herabfiel.

"Ich denke, den nehm ich." gab Harry bekannt und er bezahlte ihn auf der Stelle in Bar. Nun suchte er noch nach einem ebenfalls nachtschwarzen Umhang. Dieser sollte jedoch robust sein und aus festem Material. Es sollten sich Taschen für einen Zauberstab und ein Messer darin befinden. Zudem sollte er eine Kapuze haben, in die man nicht hineinsehen konnte, und die überdies so verzaubert war, dass man die Person darin nicht identifizieren könne. Nur wenn man ihr die Kapuze abnehme. Madam Malkins war etwas überrascht, meinte aber, mit der richtigen Hilfe, die nicht billig wäre, wäre so was gut zu schaffen. Sie bot ihm an, den Umhang bis heute Abend durch eine ihrer Mädchen ihm vorbeibringen zu lassen. Sie musste ihm versprechen niemand zu sagen, wo er zu finden war und dass er sich so verändert hatte. Harry gab ihr seine Zimmer Nummer, dankte, ließ die restlichen Sache auch gleich auf diese Art und Weise rüberschaffen und setzte seine Shopping Tour fort.

Nun begann der gefährlichere Teil des Einkaufsbummels. Harry legte seinen Zauberstab griffbereit in seine Umhangstasche. Checkte ob sein Hut auch richtig saß, man seine Narbe nicht sehen konnte und marschierte tapfer in die Nokturngasse. Er schlenderte betont lässig umher und blieb unbemerkt. Dann fiel ihm ein Schild ins Auge:

1001 Bücher über Schwarze Magie

Er betrat den Laden und sofort schlug ihm eine modrige Luft, wie es sie nicht mal in de Heulenden Hütte gab, entgegen. Ein alter Mann mit grauen Haaren saß hinter der Ladentheke und beobachtete scharf jede von Harrys Bewegungen.

"Was willst du in meiner Bibliothek?" fuhr ihn der Besitzer an. Harry war bemüht einen möglichst Malfoy ähnlichen Ton hinzukriegen, als er antwortete.

"Glauben sie mir, ich bin keineswegs erfreut in ihrer... nun ja, sie nennen es Bibliothek, zu sein." und schaute sich abfällig um.

"Ein Freund meinte, hier gäbe es nur das Beste über dunkle Kreaturen, aber da hat er sich wohl geirrt..." Harry zog eine abfällige Grimasse und tat so, als ob er geradewegs wieder umdrehen und hinausgehen wollte. Der Blick des Besitzer wechselte in einem Sekundebruchteil von böse zu schleimend.

"aber, aber. Wer wird denn solch guten Geschmack verderben! Der erste Eindruck war noch nie der Richtige." verdrehte der Besitzer das Sprichwort.

"Darf man fragen über welche Kreatur speziell sie etwas zu wissen wünschen?" fragte der Verkäufer, eine regelrechte Schleimspur hinter sich lassend.

"Ich brauche sehr viel... nehmen sie sich lieber einen Stift zur Hand, guter Mann." Harry lächelte so arrogant er konnte. Der Verkäufer sah so aus, als ob er sich stark zusammenreißen müsste, doch er tat wie ihm geheißen.

"Alles wird in den Tropfenden Kessel geliefert, verstanden?" fragte Harry knapp. Der alte Mann nickte und schien sichtlich gespannt. Harry holte tief Luft:

"Ich brauche alles über Schwarzdrachen, Riesen, Acramantulas, Werwölfe, Vampire, Minotauren, Einhörner, Phönixe und über Basilisken." Beim letzten Wort wurde der Verkäufer leicht grün im Gesicht.

"Basilisken?" fragte er geschockt. "Wissen sie wie schwer es ist, Bücher über diese Kreaturen zu finden und überha... " Harry fuhr ihm dazwischen.

"Ich will keine Probleme, ich will Lösungen! Sie sollen Bücher über Basilisken nicht finden, sie sollen sie mir RANSCHAFFEN!" brüllte Harry den Verkäufer an, hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn so durch, dass er nur noch ein "Verstanden" stöhnen konnte.

Er ließ den armen Mann los und wartete bis er wieder seine Feder aufgenommen hatte.

"Desweiteren brauche ich nur das Beste über Telephatie und Gedankenabschirmung. Und ich betone hierbei 'DAS BESTE'!" schärfte er dem Verkäufer ein.

"Ein paar Bücher über Tarn- und Aufspürzauber. Und damit mein ich die, mit denen man schreiend und Lachend vor Voldemort stehen kann und er kriegt trotzdem nichts mit." Der Besitzer erschreckte bei dem Namen so sehr um Harrys Mistrauen zu wecken.

'steht er etwa nicht auf Tom's Seite? Trotz dass er in so einem Laden in der Nokturngasse arbeitet...' dachte sich Harry.

"Das wäre dann soweit alles. " schloss Harry seinen kleinen Vortrag ab.

Der Verkäufer schien alles zusammenzuzählen und meinte, dass das wohl ein ganz schönes Sümmchen geben müsste. Vor allem die Bücher über die Basilisken, wären sehr schwer ranzuschaffen.

Harry sagte ihm, dass er wohl spätestens in zwei Wochen noch mal vorbeischauen und sich nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigen würde. Zum Schluss reichte er dem völlig verduzten Verkäufer seine Hand und sagte:

"Übrigens, ich bin Mr. Hatrop. Merken sie sich den Namen!" warnte er den Verkäufer und verließ den Laden.

Eiligen Schrittes steuerte auf den Ausgang der Nokturngasse zu, der noch ein paar Ecken entfernt lag. Ein kleiner, alter Mann, der sich sichtlich Mühe gab finster auszusehen, steuerte in der schmalen Gasse voll auf Harry zu. 'Der wird doch wohl nicht auf Stress aus sein..?' dachte sich Harry, doch er wich nicht ab. Gerade hier, an einer Stelle wo viele Zauberer waren konnte er sich keine Schwäche leisten. Der kleine Höchstens 1.72 groß setzte seinen tödlichsten blick auf und wollte anscheinend voll in Harry reinrennen. Harry, jetzt nur noch eine halben Meter vor ihm, packte ihn blitzartig am Kragen, riss ihn nach rechts und schmetterte ihn mit voller wucht gegen die Wand. So hielt er ihn, mit dem Kragen gegen die Wand gepresst. Harry ging mit seinem Hut so nah es ging vor das Gesicht des fremden. Gefährlich flüsterte Harry: "Lassen sie es ja nie wieder auf eine Konfrontation mit mir ankommen!" und sein Anhänger glitzerte bedrohlich an seinem Ohr.

Die Gestalten, die in der Nähe waren, sahen mit einem lächeln auf Harry und einige klatschten sogar. Harry ließ den Mann los und setzte seinen Weg fort, nicht auf die anderen Gestalten achtend.

Sobald er im tropfenden Kessel war, schmiss er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und begann die Nummer der BMW Niederlassung zu wählen.

"BMW Niederlassung London, Miss Chela mein Name, was kann ich für sie tun?" kam eine schöne Frauenstimme ihm entgegen.

"Hi, mein Name ist Terry Hatrop und ich hätte gern Mr. Turner gesprochen." gab Harry freundlich zurück

"Einen Moment, ich verbinde." meinte die Frauenstimme. 'Scheiß Gedödel.. ' dachte Harry genervt. Nach 20 Sekunden nahm Will Turner endlich ab.

"Mr. Turner am Apparat, wer spricht da?" meldete er sich.

"Ihr solltet die Frauenstimme am Band ablaufen lassen, anstatt diese Scheiß Pop Songs!" machte Harry seiner Meinung Luft, ohne seinen Namen zu nennen.

"Terry! Ich hab mir schon halb gedacht, dass du's bist als mir Yoki sagte : Ein Mann mit einer schönen Stimme will dich sprechen!" erzählte Turner.

Harry legte sich in seinem Sessel sitzend, das rechte Bein über das Linke.

"'Will dich sprechen!' Ihr seid auf du?" grinste Harry ins Telefon.

"Wie hieß sie gleich... Yoki Chela.. Sicher Thailänderin, mit schwarzen Haaren, tollen Titten und einem mords-arsch. Soll ich sie mal fragen?" erkundigte sich Harry.

"Ähmm... woher.. Harry nein.. " Harry legte auf und wählte die gleiche Nummer noch mal.

"BMW Niederlassung London, Miss Chela mein Name, was kann ich für sie tun?" meldete sich wieder mit ihrem üblichen Singsang.

"Miss Chela. Ich weiß, dass sie eine Affäre mit ihrem Boss haben! Gestehen sie!" sagte Harry mit tiefer Stimme.

"Was... wer sind sie?" kam die entsetzte Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lachte herzlich ins Handy.

"Schon gut. Ich bins, Terry Hatrop. Die Leitung ist vorher zusammengebrochen, da hab ich einfach noch mal angerufen. Wenn sie so nett wären und mich verbinden würden..." knüpfte Harry an. Sie verband ihn sofort. Turner nahm ab.

"Ha, ha! Ich wusste es!" gröhlte Harry.

"Was? du hast sie gefragt ob sie ne Thailänderin mit einem tollen Arsch ist?" fragte Turner entsetzt.

"Nein, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich wüsste, dass ihr eine Affäre miteinander habt. Darauf hat sie nur gestottert." meinte Harry nüchtern. Turner war sprachlos.

"Was ich dir eigentlich nur sagen wollte. Mein Wagen steht in der Henstons Street 48 und es hat reingeregnet. Ich schätz das Leder ist hinüber..." spekulierte Harry.

"Ach, kein Problem. Wir schleppen ihn zu uns und regeln dann das da."

"Wie lange wird das ca. dauern?" fragte Harry mit Unbehagen.

"So vielleicht 3-4 Tage.. aber ich werd den Typen en bisschen Druck machen, so dass du ihn morgen Abend wieder hast." versprach er Harry.

"Gut, gut. Wenn er schon bei euch ist, dann hätte ich noch ne Frage. Kennst du jemand der Airbrusht? Ich hab da einen heut in London gesehn. Der Wagen sah spitzenmäßig aus. Ich weiss nicht: Habt ihr unter dem Beifahrersitz keinen Kickbass eingebaut oder funzt der nur nicht." fragte ihn Harry.

"Da ist glaub ich keiner drin. Aber auf Wunsch kann ich schon noch einen einbaun. Dann das mit dem airbrushen, bei BMW macht das niemand aber ich kann mich ja mal umhören." gab Turner Auskunft.

"Okay, in dem Fall sehen wir uns spätestens Übermorgen." beendete Harry das Gespräch.

"Yo, so siehts aus. Bis dann Terry!" verabschiedete sich Turner.

Harry legte auf.

Entspannt lies er sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Er riskierte einen Blick auf die Uhr: 21.10 Uhr zeigte die fette Standuhr ins seinem Zimmer. Sein Magen meldete sich plötzlich mit wütender Intensität und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er heute Morgen nur einen kleinen Happen gegessen hatte. Er ging in den Pup hinunter und ließ sich von Tom ein paar Spiegeleier mit Schinken und toast machen.

Genüsslich verzehrte er sie in einem Raum hinter dem Tresen. Nach einer Viertel Stunde machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben um sich die Zähne zu putzen und zu duschen.

Er hatte das Wasser der Dusche abgestellt, trocknete sich ab und lief raus. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und machte ein wehleidiges Gesicht. Er streckte sich und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

"Rückenschmerzen?" fragte sein grinsendes Spiegelbild.

"Ohne Ende.. mein Rücken fühlt sich an, als würde er jede Sekunde zerbrechen."

Er hörte, wie jemand erschreckt die Luft einsog. Er dachte zuerst, es wäre sein Spiegelbild, doch damit lag er falsch.

Jemand stand hinter ihm.

Ruckartig drehte er sich um und starrte in ein hübsches Gesicht, eingerahmt in blonde Haare. Auch das Mädchen starrte ihn an.. allerdings starrte sie nicht in sein Gesicht sondern auf seine Hüfte.

"Was... was willst du denn hier?" fragte er das Mädchen, dass ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Man sah es ihr an, dass sie sich nur schwer von Harrys Hüfte losreißen konnte, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

"Ähmm.. ich sollte ein Paket von Madam Malkins heute Abend abliefern." stottere sie leicht. Harry genierte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil ihm fing es an Spaß zu machen nackt vor dem Mädchen zu stehen.

"Nachts um halb Elf?" fragte er ungläubig. Ihr schien es jetzt mittlerweile auch nichts mehr auszumachen, als sie sich an Harrys Anblick gewöhnt hatte.

"Nun ja.. ich hab mich etwas verspätet. Tut mir leid." gab sie zu. doch Harry sah ihr an, dass es ihr keine Spur leid tat. Harry bückte sich nach einem Handtuch und verzog wieder etwas schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

"Rückenschmerzen?" fragte ihn diesmal das Mädchen. 'Verdammt, irgendwoher kenn ich sie doch...'

"Soll ich dich massieren?" fragte das Mädchen offen. "Als kleine Wiedergutmachung, dafür dass ich mich verspätet hab." erklärte sie.

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Ich kann das gut! ehrlich! Du glaubst mir nicht!" fragte sie ihn.

Sie packte Harry an der Hand und zog ihn zu seinem Bett. Mit einer einladenden Geste, bot sie ihm an, sich draufzulegen. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Ihm war es egal, solle sie ihn doch verführen, 'Gott mein rücken tut weh, ich hab Hunger und nen anstrengenden Tag' dachte er sich Sie löste die Spange ihres Umhanges, ließ ihn auf den Boden gleiten und setzte sich rittlings auf Harrys Gesäß.

'Ohh.. was für einen sexy Arsch der Typ hat' dachte sie sich, während ihre schlanken Finger auf Harrys Rücken auf und ab wanderten. Harrys Erektion wurde größer und größer, was auch zu einem großen Teil daran lag, dass sie sich nicht nur damit begnügte seinen Rücken zu massieren. Auch vor seinem Po und seinem Hals machte sie nicht halt. Genau so wenig genierte sie sich ihre Zähne, oder Lippen dabei einzusetzen.

Harry erschauerte. Er meinte, sie solle sich mal aufsetzen, was sie auch tat.

Harry drehte sich unter ihr herum, sodass sie nun auf Harrys nackter Hüfte saß. Er setzte sich auf und küsste ihren Hals was sie mit einem leichten Stöhnen beantwortete. Bereitwillig reckte sie ihm ihren Hals entgegen. Er saugte sanft daran und knabberte dann, wie er es von Lara gelernt hatte an, an ihrem Ohr, während er flüsterte:

"Willst du mal verwöhnt werden... Eine Nacht lang nur genießen!" Versprach er ihr. Zitternd vor Aufregung nickte sie. Harry hievte sie beide vom Bett runter und sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Er hob sie vor sich und drückte sie gegen die Wand, während er ihr einen Kuss gab, der die Wand dahinter fast zum Brennen brachte ...

Um ziemlich genau 9 Uhr kam Tom ins Zimmer geschlichen. Vom Geräusch der aufgehenden Tür erwachte Harry und hob seinen Kop hoch. Tom lugte zur Tür herein und sah, dass neben Harry eine blonde, junge Frau lag. Harry legte seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und lächelte Tom zu.

Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln, nickte wissend und ging genauso leise, wie er gekommen war. Vorsichtig versuchte Harry seinen rechten Arm von ihrem Kopf zu befreien. Es gelang. Doch mehr Probleme hatte er mit seiner Hüfte. Sie hatte systematisch ihre Beine um Harry's Unterbau geschlungen.

Harry zog sich in einer Drahtseilaktion raus, ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür.

´"Du siehst geschafft aus, alter Freund." meinte sein Spiegelbild nur.

"Bei dem was ich die letzten drei Tage machen musste, ist das wohl kein Wunder." gab Harry trocken zurück, wusch sich und duschte anschließend.

Harrys nächtliche Bekanntschaft gesellte sich noch zu ihm und gemeinsam duschten sie eine gute dreiviertel Stunde.

Sie trockneten sich gegenseitig ab und während dessen fiel Harry ein, dass er überhaupt nichts über sie wusste.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich. Gehst du nach Hogwarts?" fragte er sie, während sie sich anzogen und runter zum Frühstücken gehen wollten.

"Ja, ich heiße Alissa Westons und bin eine Seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Dann musst du Cho kennen." rutschte es Harry zwischen seinen Gedanken raus.

"Ja, klar kenn ich Cho. Sie ist meine beste Freundin!" meinte sie.

Sie waren unten angekommen und bestellten sich zwei Kaffee und Frühstück.

"Und darf auch ich den Namen meines geübten Liebhabers erfahren?" funkelte sie ihn an.

"Geübt wohl kaum, aber du darfst, wenn du es niemanden erzählst, wo und bei wem du diese Nacht verbracht hast. Eigentlich solltest du vergessen, dass du mich getroffen hast." meinte Harry sachlich. Sie schaute ihn verstört an, nickte dann aber.

Harry grinste, legte sich einen Zahnstocher zwischen die Zähne und tat wieder so, als ob er sich eine Haarsträhne wegschieben würde. Als ihr Blick auf seine Stirn fiel keuchte sie erstaunt.

"Harry.. Harry Potter!" stammelte sie. "du bist Har... Harry Potter! Mein Gott, ich habe mit Harry Potter geschlafen." brachte sie stotternd vor.

Harry schaute sich suchend im Pup um, ob sie jemand belauschte und fügte dann hinzu. "Also, das wird jetzt unser kleines Geheimnis, okay Alissa? Erst in Hogwarts bist du wieder davon befreit, aber du darfst niemand erzählen wie ich mich verändert habe. Verstanden?" meinte er ernst und sie nickte, wie man es von einem braven kleinen Ravenclaw Mädchen erwarten würde.

"Du nickst wie ein braves, kleines Ravenclaw Mädchen. Nicht wie ein sexgeiles kleines Biest!" Seine Augen lachten sie aus. Sie wurde etwas Rot, meinte aber dann nur.

"Die meisten Mädchen, die so tun, sind in Wahrheit ganz anders." jetzt glitzerten auch ihre Augen. Harry beendete sein Frühstück, lief um den Tisch herum küsste sie noch einmal 20 Sekunden in einer Art, die andere Leute hier im Pup das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um, setzte seinen Hut auf und verschwand anschließend mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Pup.

Sie starrte ihm, immer noch nach Luft ringend, mit einem verträumten Blick hinterher und wusste, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass sie ihn für eine lange Zeit sehen würde.

Harry ging raus auf die Straße und kam sich etwas peinlich mit seinem Umhang vor, als ihm die Idee kam. Er zückte sein Handy und wählte Cheffers Büronummer.

"Mr. Cheffers' Büro. Amelie Escarda am Apparat." meldete sich Amelie.

"Guten Morgen Amelie, Potter hier, ich bin in der Henstons Street 48 ohne Auto, könnten sie mir da was arrangieren?" fragte Harry geschäftlich.

"Kein Problem, Mr. Potter. In 5 Minuten ist ein Wagen da, Sir." versicherte sie ihm.

"Danke, meine besten Grüße an Cheffer." verabschiedet er sich.

"Mr. Cheffer ist schon seit 2 Tagen mit der Überwachung des "Hammerfest" Projekts beschäftigt. Aber ich werde es ihm schnellstmöglichst ausrichten. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Harry legte auf. 'Da muss ich dann wohl oder Übel in den nächsten paar Tagen auch hin.'

Tatsächlich bog ein paar Minuten ein schwarzer Mercedes S 500, mit getönten Scheiben in die Gasse ein und hielt vor Harry. Der Chauffeur stieg aus, grüßte Mr. Potter und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Harry war erstaunt wie nobel sie das eingerichtet hatten.

'Ein simples Taxi hätte ja auch genügt.' An Cheffers Büro angekommen wurde ihm wieder vom Portier die Tür geöffnet, bevor er sie auch nur anfassen konnte.

Jeffrey grinste ihn an. "Wie viele Autos haben sie eigentlich?" fragte er unverschämt.

"Ein einziges, seit drei Tagen. Das hier gehört Cheffer." meinte Harry knapp und stieg aus. Mit großen Schritten lief er auf das Hochhaus zu und fuhr anschließend mit dem Fahrstuhl in Cheffers Stockwerk.

"Guten Tag Amelie." begrüße sie Harry als er aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg. Sie schaute erschreckt auf, fasste sich aber schnell: "Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Wollen sie einen Kaffee?" fragte sie etwas unsicher.

"Ich glaube gegen einen Cappuccino, hätte ich nichts einzuwenden." erwiderte Harry.

"Wo steckt eigentlich Lara?" fragte er im Plauderton.

"Sie besorgt ein paar Sachen in der Stadt, in einem Muggel Laden. Mr. Potter.. ich ähmm.. ich.. " begann sie und verhaspelte sich. Harry hatte sich vor ihr zu seinen vollen 1.87 m aufgerichtet und seine Augen funkelten, wie immer wenn es ernst wurde.

"Bleiben sie ruhig, Amelie. Ich bin nicht mehr sauer, falls sie das meinen." half Harry ihr.

"Nein.. also ich meine doch und auch danke dafür aber ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass es .. nun es war keine Absicht ihre Frage im Auto zu ignorieren. Ich war verunsichert und hatte sie gar nicht gehört." Cheffer hatte ihr gesagt, der einzige Weg Harrys Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen, war Ehrlichkeit und Treue. Es schien bis jetzt zu funktionieren, denn Harry antwortete offen:

"Es freut mich, dass sie sich ehrlich verhalten. Das schätz ich, wie sie sicher wissen. Und ich akzeptiere ihr Entschuldigung." Für ihn war das Thema abgeschlossen.

"Ach ich hätte da eine Bitte. In meinem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel, werden demnächst eine große Anzahl magischer Bücher geliefert werden. Auch solche, die nicht unbedingt jeder sehen sollte. Könnten sie dafür sorgen, dass jemand vertrauensvolles sie da abholt und anschließend nach Hammerfest transportiert?" fragte Harry sie. Sie schrieb sich etwas auf einen Notizblock auf, nickte aber.

"Natürlich, Sir. Wann werden die Bücher da sein?" sie schaute ihn fragend an.

"Ich würde sagen in spätestens einer Woche. Ich werde ihnen dann Bescheid geben." klärte er sie auf. Er schien zufrieden ... Amelie fing wieder an, an ihrem Schreibtisch etwas in ihren Planer zu schrieben und Blätter zu ordnen.

'Jetzt hätte ich dann eigentlich alles ... aber das wegen dem Flohnetzwerk!'

"Amelie?" sie schaute wieder auf. "Ist Mr. Cheffer schon dazu gekommen, die Infos über Gringotts und die Firma, die das Flohnetzwerk bereitstellt zu besorgen?" fragte Harry, was sie verneinte, da ihn die Hammerfest Baustelle voll auslaste.

"Dann möchte ich, dass sie sich da ab sofort ransetzen! Ich brauche alle Infos die sie kriegen können. Über die Besitzer, die Leiter, den Wert der Aktien und den Wert der Firmen. Glauben sie, sie sind so einer Aufgabe gewachsen Amelie?" Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Doch sie nickte, zu seiner Überraschung, sehr selbstbewusst.

"Gut.. dann werd ich mich schnell umziehen." Sie ging in ein Eck des Zimmers und holte Harrys normale "chiller- Klamotten", wie er sie mittlerweile bezeichnete.

Sein Hawaii Hemd und seine Jeans, die er etwas weiter unter trug.

Amelie errötete stark, als Harry sich einfach vor ihr begann umzuziehen. Er stand nun ur in Boxershorts vor ihr, grinste sie an, zog aber brav seine Hose weiter an, so dass er das arme Mädchen nicht zu vielen Qualen aussetzte. Als er fertig angezogen war meinte er noch: "Ich hab heut einen gesehen, der hatte eine silberne Kette, die seinen Geldbeutel hinten festhielt. Wenn sie mir so einen besorgen könnten, wär ich ihnen über alles dankbar." Sie nickte und meinte, sie würde es Lara übertragen, womit Harry einverstanden war.

"Also, dann bedanke ich mich für den Kaffee und empfehle mich" grinste er sie an.

"Schönen Tag noch Mr. Potter."

Unten eilte er auf Jeffrey zu und meinte er bräuchte einen Wagen. Jeffrey nickte und eilte davon. Keine Minute später kam wieder der schwarze S Klasse angefahren, diesmal jedoch mit Jeffrey als Fahrer. Quietschend hielt er vor Harry.

"Ob ich da einsteige überleg ich mir noch mal." verarschte Harry Jeffrey.

Er stieg trotzdem ein und meinte simpel "Zur BMW Niederlassung London" und Jeffrey fuhr mit einem fast so heißen Reifen, wie Harry hin. Als sie ankamen stieg Harry aus, bedankte sich bei Jeffrey und drückte ihm wieder eine 5$ Note in die Hand.

"Danke fürs Fahren. Wir sehn uns dann." verabschiedete sich Harry.

"Wünsche noch einen amüsanten Tag, Boss" grinste Jeff, steckte den Geldschein ein und düste ab.

Harry schlenderte zum Gebäude und sah sich das ein oder andere Auto an. Er betrat das Hauptgebäude und ging direkt zur Sekretärin. Diese hatte ihn schon von draußen gesehen und blickte ihn nun erwartungsvoll an.

"Hallo, ich würde gern zu Will." benützte er die vertrauliche Anrede, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn auch duzte.

"Wem darf ich Mr. Turner melden." fragte sie in einem sachlichen, jedoch leicht irritierten ton.

"Sie dürfen ihm melden, der Mann sei da, der seine Affäre auffliegen ließ." grinste Harry sie an. Miss Chea machte ein geschocktes Gesicht, lief puterrot an und meldete Harry dann schließlich.

Harry grinste in das Büro von Turner, und warf ein:

"Hey Will, wie sieht's aus. Ist mein Wagen schon fertig?"

"Sers Harry, klar. Komm, draußen wartet dein Schmuckstück." meinte William und schon waren sie wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen.

"Oh Yeah.." brachte Harry nur raus, als er ihn wieder sah. Sofort hüpfte er in seiner gewohnten Art über die Türe und landete auf dem neu überzogenen Sitz.

"Geil gemacht, man sieht gar nichts." staunte Harry.

Turner nickte nur stolz. Er riet Harry, dass er für den Rest des Tages lieber mit geschlossenem Auto fahren sollte und so ließ Harry das Verdeck zuklappen.

"Danke, Will. Was schulde ich euch dafür?" fragte Harry.

"Ist schon mit Mr. Cheffer geregelt." gab dieser aber nur knapp zu verstehen.

"Also dann, wir sehn uns!" Harry hob die Hand und quietschte während dem losfahren mit den Reifen.

Turner konnte nur grinsen und ging kopfschüttelnd wieder rein, seiner Sekretärin einen heißen Blick zuwerfend.

Harry tobte sich erst mal auf der Schnellstraße aus und wollte gerade Lara anrufen, als ihm einfiel, dass sie weder ein Telefon, noch ein Handy hatte.

So probierte er es bei Amelie.

"Hi Amelie, Potter hier, ist Lara da?" begrüße er sie knapp.

"Nein, sie ist immer noch in der Stadt, Sir" gab sie ihm zu verstehen.

"Okay, hören sie zu. Ich will, dass sie spätestens morgen Mittag auf einem eigenen Handy zu erreichen ist, auf meine Kosten." befahl ihr Harry.

"Verstanden, Mr. Potter! Machen sie's gut."

"Sie auch Amelie." und er legte auf.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt noch machen sollte, also beschloss er mal was für sein magisches Wissen zu tun und fuhr zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. 'Wir brauchen da drin auch ne Telefonleitung.' dachte sich Harry. Er merkte es sich, um es mit einem Brief später an Amelie zu schicken.

Nach einer anstrengenden Londoner Stadtfahrt zum Tropfenden Kessel, parkte Harry sein Auto.

Er stieg aus und betrat das Lokal. Wieder saß eine große Gruppe Schüler aus Hogwarts an den Tischen, bemerkten ihn jedoch nicht.

Harry nahm sich vor nachher genauer nachzuschauen und jetzt erst mal zu lernen. Tom hielt ihn an der Treppe auf.

"Mr. Potter, vielleicht interessiert es sie es, dass Mr. Weasley am Tisch dort drüben sitzt."

Harry schaute etwas gelangweilt zum Tisch.

"Ja ähmm.. danke Tom. Sonst noch was?" Harry hatte nicht wirklich hingesehen, da es ihn nicht interessierte. Tom jedoch schien noch etwas zu haben.

"Ja Sir. Ein gewisser Mr. Frampton hat ein Paket für sie vorbeigebracht. Wenn sie erlauben, der Mann sah mir nicht sehr vertrauensvoll aus..." sprach Tom seine Bedenken aus.

"Oh, das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Lassen sie's mich wissen, sollten noch mehr Pakete kommen." Freute sich Harry und sprang die Treppe hoch. Er ließ einen verwirrten Tom zurück, der sich fragte, warum Harry Potter sich mehr über das Paket eines Fremden freute, als darüber, dass seine Freunde hier sind.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ging er rasch zu dem 1x1 Meter großen Paket. Nebenbei bemerkte er auch noch, dass das Mädchen .. wie hieß es noch mal.. Alissa seine Sachen neben der Badezimmertür abgestellt hat.

Eilig öffnete er Framptons Paket und nahm ein kleinen Brief zur Kenntnis, der draufgeklebt war.

Außerdem waren drinnen 5 fette Wälzer, die uralt aussahen. Die Bücher strahlten eine geradezu unheimliche Magie aus. Ihm fiel auf, dass eins Schwarz, eines Grün, eines Dunkel Rot, ein anderes ein wässriges, dunkles Blau hatte und das letzte war Tiefschwarz und hatte hin und wieder rote Wellen auf dem Einband. Alle Fünf waren sehr alt und bis zu 15-20 cm dick. Er zog das Rot gewellte Buch raus und schlug es auf. Keine einzige Seite war beschrieben. Harry wurde schon wütend, als ihm auffiel, dass die vorderste Seite irgendwie sich zu verändern schien. Das Papier zitterte, als wolle es sich weigern, dass in ihm verborgene Wissen preiszugeben. Langsam erschien ein Schriftzug, oben auf dem Blatt.

"Ja SO EINE VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!" schrie Harry wütend. Wutentbrannt las er die Zeile noch mal.

"Du bist noch nicht bereit für dieses Buch"

stand da. 'Braucht man denn für alles in der Zauberwelt einen Schlüssel, einen Spruch oder besonderes Wissen! Gott sei dank, muss man keine magische Formel sprechen, wenn man einen PC oder einen Fernseher einschaltet... Aber da gibt es Passwörter.' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wütend steckte er das Buch wieder zurück. Er beschloss erst mal den Brief von Frampton zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Hatrop_

_Wie sie sehen, bin ich nicht ganz so ein schmuddliger Bücherverkäufer, wie sie vielleicht dachten. Durch Kontakte konnte ich diese 5 Einzigartigen Exemplare besorgen. Es handelt sich um eine komplette Reihe. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung worum es in diesen Büchern geht, da ich sie nicht lesen kann. Nur das Blaue war entzifferbar, obwohl ich nur die erste Seite kurz aufgeschlagen hatte. _

_Ich werde ihnen dann die restlichen Bücher zukommen lassen. _

_Auch hätte ich eine Bitte. Treffen sie mich doch bitte am Sonntag (das wäre in 3 Tagen) um 21 Uhr im Gasthaus "Zum wandelnden Schatten". Ich hätte da einiges mit ihnen zu bereden..._

_Viele Grüße T. Frampton_

'Da bin ich mal gespannt, was der so wichtiges mit mir zu bereden hat.' überlegte sich Harry. 'Er kennt mich in der Hinsicht nur allzu gut. Er wird meine Zeit nicht unnötig vergeuden, er weiß was passiert, wenn ich wütend bin.' Harry packte sich das Blaue Buch und las auf dem Einband: Teo Espaectro vulnare al'Kaz'thum.

'Aha' dachte er. 'Der Titel, sagt mal schon alles' fügte er ironisch hinzu. Er schmiss sich auf das Bett und legte das Buch vor sich. Er stellte allerdings glücklich fest, dass nur der Titel auf Latein war, der Rest auf Englisch.

So begann er zu lesen. Das Buch wurde ganz klar von einem intelligenten Menschen verfasst. Es entführte seinen Leser systematisch in sein Inneres und sorgte dafür, dass er ein möglichst weitgreifendes Verständnis für das Buch aufbrachte.

Nach drei Seiten lesen, dachte Harry schon sein Kopf würde platzen. Es handelte sich offenbar um Oklumentik. Harry wusste es nicht sehr genau. Im Buch stand viel über das menschliche Gehirn, und nicht nur das menschliche, Die Stärken des Gehirns, die Tücken, die Gefahren und auch die Schwächen. Alles wurde so gut und deutlich beschrieben, dass Harry unendlich langsam voran kam. Denn er wollte sich alles merken.

Er merkte jedoch auch, wie er schon nach einigen Seiten, mehr über das Gehirn gelernt hatte, als er es je wüsste. Schritt für Schritt erklärte das Buch, dass sehr wohl auch das Gehirn Magie benützte. Sowohl das der Muggel, als auch das eines Zauberers.

Die Magie jedoch, so steht es geschrieben, kommt nicht allein vom Gehirn. Nein. Auch vom Herz, dem Magen, den Augen, ja sogar teilweise vom Geschlechtsorgan. So witzig es auch klang, es war wahr.

Es wurden die Zusammenhänge der einzelnen Organe, ihre magische Bedeutung und sogar ihre Verwendung in Tränken beschrieben.

'... das Herz eines erst kürzlich verstorbenem Menschen in einem Trank der Thosamen Klasse, bewirkt eine unbekannte, jedoch enorme Steigerung der Potenz der Tränke...' las Harry. Überrascht blickte er auf. Er hätte sich nicht gedacht, dass es Tränke gab, die menschliche Organe benötigten. 'Das sind sicher die Tränke in Prof. Snapes Hobbykeller' doch er musste feststellen, dass das Buch sich weitgehend mit dem Gehirn befasste.

Eine Stunde später klappte er das Buch zu. Und er rannte... er rannte auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Bad und übergab sich ins Klo. Zitternd hing er über der Kloschüssel.

Dieses Buch war gefährlich! Er konnte nicht glauben, was er in der letzten halben Stunde gelesen hatte. Das Buch... es beschrieb Ereignisse die er selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Zauberer, die sich einbildeten unter so starkem Hunger zu leiden, dass sie ihren Ehepartner aufraßen. Oder Körperteile von sich selber. Er las, dass es Tränke gab, die einem die Augen jucken ließen, so stark, dass man sie sich selbst auskratzt. Nur, um dann vom Trank automatisch wieder nachzuwachsen und das Spiel von vorne beginnen zu lassen. Es waren Skizzen im Buch, wie man korrekt einen Menschen aufschneidet, ohne ihn zu töten. Damit man die Organe so lang wie möglich am Leben halten konnte und sie ihre Ideale Wirkung entfalteten.

Auch wurden längst vergessene Folterinstrumente gezeigt. Teilweise lebende Kreaturen, vom Menschen geschaffen, um sich durch eine Körperöffnung in seinen Körper zu bohren und ihn von Innen heraus aufzufressen.

Harry wurde wieder schlecht. Es war grauenvoll gewesen. Er schüttelte sich unter einem neuerlichen Schauer, als ihm das Bild eines kleinen Wurmes wieder in den Kopf sprang. Es handelte sich um den "Merowinger". Er wurde anscheinend von Grindelwald persönlich entwickelt und mit einer Mischung aus Einhorn- und Basiliskenblut, sowie Phönix Tränen wurde ihm Leben eingehaucht. Dieses Geschöpf, war klein, schwarz und glitschig. Man konnte sie Jahrhunderte lang in einem kleinen Gefäß aus Einhornblut lagern, ohne das sie starben. Einmal im menschlichen Körper, egal ob durch Mund, Nase, Ohr, Gesäß oder bei der Frau selbst, bekam man ihn nicht mehr heraus, außer der Wirtskörper starb unter den Qualen.

Harry war erschreckt, wie genau er sich jede Einzelheit diese Buches bisher gemerkt hatte. Er verspürte jetzt allerdings auch ein bestimmtes Gefühl von Überlegenheit und einmaligen Wissen, das ihm anfing zu gefallen.

Allerdings was noch wichtig war. Nur die Tränke und Zauber waren darin dargestellt. Weder, wie sie funktionierten, noch was man dazu können musste. Harry besann sich wieder einigermaßen und ging zu seinem Bett zurück. Er nahm das Buch, legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch, bei der Stelle, bei der er gerade war und las weiter.

Die nächsten 30 Seiten erklärten nur Haarklein die Arbeitsweise des menschlichen Gehirns. Was Harry irritierte war, dass das Buch offenbar nicht darauf ausgelegt war Menschen zu verführen, sondern sie eher darüber aufzuklären. Sie zu informieren, wie man die Erkenntnisse richtig zu gebrauchen hatte und sie nicht leichtfertig einzusetzen.

Harry lernte viel, über die verschiedenen Wege ein Gehirn auszutricksen. Und die Einfachheit überraschte Harry. Bei Menschen mit einem schwächeren Geist, bräuchte man lediglich "Den kalten Blick", den sogar Muggel erlernen könnten und der nicht von Magie herführe, sondern lediglich durch Konzentration und Körperbeherrschung. Auch merkte er, wie er während dem Lesen versuchte all das Beschriebene auch zu tun.

Es war unglaublich was für Tricks das Hirn hatte. Wie man Reaktionen simpel anhand der Augen vorausberechnen konnte und sogar wie man Reaktionen allein mit einem Blick erzwingen konnte... Harry vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch.

Wieder drei geschlagene Stunden später und bei knapp einem Achtel des Blauen Buches kapitulierte Harry erschöpft. Er schaute auf die Uhr: 23.47.

'Holy shit. Ob ich zu der Zeit unten noch was zu essen bekomme...' machte sich Harry sorgen, denn sein Magen gab üble Geräusche von sich.

'Klar, seit heut morgen nichts mehr gegessen und viel gearbeitet!' lobte sich Harry. Also legte er sich ein Buchzeichen zwischen die Seiten und marschierte, sich deinen Umhang überziehend, abwärts.

Er betrat den Pup, der zu seiner Überraschung immer noch gut gefüllt war. Harry schlenderte langsam am Rand der Tische vorbei und machte die Hogwartsler aus, die inzwischen recht angeheitert aussahen. Überhaupt waren jetzt unglaublich viele Angeheiterte und Besoffene im Tropfenden Kessel. Er schlenderte in aller Gelassenheit zum Tresen, hinter dem Tom stand. Harry bewunderte die enorme Willenskraft des Wirtes. Der Tropfende Kessel hat täglich von 8 - 24 Uhr auf. Selbstverständlich passierte es mehr als einmal, dass manche Gäste sich weit bis nach Mitternacht hier rumtrieben.

'Man muss schon was herhalten... ' dachte er sich und nickte Tom zu.

"Hey Tom, Wie sieht's aus?" meinte Harry freundlich und setzte sich auf einen Barhocker. Tom sah ihn schon etwas fröhlicher an.

"Hallo Harry. Es läuft, es läuft... " gab er in der Stimme eines alten Wirtes zurück, der sich nicht beklagen kann. "Wollen sie was trinken Harry?" fragte er förmlicher.

'Eine, zwei Gläschen können ja nicht schaden.' gestand er sich ein.

"Gib mir was du hast." meinte er und setzte sich nun etwas lässiger auf seinen Hocker, sodass er seine Freunde gut im Blick hatte. Tom begann in einem Schränkchen unter dem Tresen zu kramen und zog eine Flasche und zwei Gläser raus. Mit den Augen auf seinen Freunden, fragte Harry:

"Wie lang besaufen die sich schon?" Tom blickte kurz auf und seufzte.

"Den ganzen Abend. Sie sind um 6 oder so gekommen und trinken seitdem ohne Ende. Bisher haben sie noch nicht gemerkt dass sie in den letzten 4 Runden gefärbtes Wasser getrunken haben." lachte er Harry an.

"Unser alter Geizhals.. spart wo's nur geht!" Nun lächelte auch Harry.

"Ich mache das nur zum Teil des Geldes wegen. Schau sie dir an.. " Einer der Hufflepuffs küsste gerade wild den Ausschnitt eines Mädchens, das auf seinem Schoß saß. ".. sie trinken nur um cool zu sein. Sie sind jung und haben Geld und kein Limit, um zu wissen, wann es an der Zeit ist aufzuhören." meinte Tom und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als der Hufflepuff Anstalten machte ihr das Oberteil auszuziehen.

Tom widmete sich wieder seiner Flasche und den beiden Gläsern.

"Hier." reichte ihm Tom eines der Gläser mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit darin.

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry etwas neugierig. Er beäugte das Glas misstrauisch.

"Scotch, zwar erst 4 Jahre alt aber trotzdem gut!" Tom nahm sich zufrieden seinen eigenen.

"Das ist echt mal... " Harry brach abrupt ab, als er laute Stimmen wahrnahm. Auch Tom sah nun, alarmiert durch die Geräusche, an Harry vorbei. Beide schauten nun zum Hogwarts Tisch, an dem es wohl eine Meinungsverschiedenheit geben musste.

Erst nach genauem Hinsehen sah der Betrachter, dass ein Neuling zwischen den Tischen stand und heftig hin und her geschubst wurde. 'Was soll das denn werden?' meldete sich Harrys Geist. Man merkte deutlich, dass derjenige versuchte sichtlich gelassen zu bleiben und einfach an den Tischen vorbeizugehen, doch einer kickte ihm die Beine weg, sodass er ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

"Oh verdammt. Schon wieder!" fluchte Tom und ging um die Theke. Harry, seinen Scotch vergessend, ging auf ihn zu.

"Wieso schon wieder?" fragte er, die Schüler genau im Auge behaltend. Tom blieb abwartend an der Wand stehen und wartete anscheinend ab, was passieren würde.

"Ach... diese verdammt Bande. Die sind nicht das erste Mal hier. Schon letztes Mal haben sie angefangen andere Jugendliche dumm anzumachen." meinte Tom enttäuscht.

"Tatsächlich..." Harry blickte abwesend auf die Hogwartsler. Ein paar kannte er sogar. Da waren die ganzen Seventh Year, die sich für die männlichen Hauptattraktionen der Schule hielten. Er fand Terry Boot ein Hufflepuff und Roger Davis... In Chos Jahrgang von Ravenclaw. Auch ihren neuen Lover Michael, der auch Ginnys ex war.

Die älteren schienen sich sehr zu amüsieren. Und das nicht nur wegen den Mädchen, die um sie herum saßen. Eine davon kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.

Braunes, bis fast zur Taille langes, lockiges Haar, ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit Rehbraunen Augen, in die er schon so oft geblickt hatte:

'Das ist Hermione! Und sie sieht gut aus... verdammt.' Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht. Auch wenn man dies der Betrachter, durch seine überhängenden Haare, nicht sehen konnte. Doch Harry entging nicht, dass sie auf dem Schoß von .. Roger Davis (!) saß. Und sie schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Ron saß etwas abseits daneben und beobachtete alles mit einem seltsamen Blick.

"Mr. Weasly hat sich im übrigen bisher immer rausgehalten." bemerkte Tom, als er Harrys Blick gefolgt war. Dieser nickte abwesend, weiterhin gespannt die Szene beobachtend. Der Fremde Zauberer war vielleicht 19 Jahre und hatte blondes Haar. Er wurde langsam immer verzweifelter und bemerkte nun wohl auch, dass er von den Schülern vollkommen eingekreist war. Diese schubsten ihn von einer Seite zur anderen und lachten vergnügt. Hilfesuchend sah er sich um, einen panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Harry zückte schon seinen Zauberstab, als Tom seine Hand hinunterdrückte. Harrys blitzte Tom an: "Was...!" Tom deutete nur auf die Schüler.

Ron war aufgesprungen und hatte das Wort ergriffen.

"Seid ihr so besoffen, dass ihr so was mit Spaß verwechselt!" fuhr er sie an. Der Fremde schaute ihn erleichtert an. Die Älteren schienen nicht so richtig zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten. Zu aller Überraschung war es Hermine die sich ihm stellte.

"Ts, du bist so ein Weichei. Das ist Robert Marsens.. Interessiert echt keinen, wenn der en blaues Auge hat..." meinte sie schnippisch und sah sich, nach Zustimmung heischend, in der Runde um. Roger Davis sah sie bewundernd an und lachte, zusammen mit den anderen.

Jetzt kam er Harry auch bekannt vor. Robert Marsens wurde in seinem 5. Jahr von der Schule verwiesen, wegen zu schlechten Leistungen. Er ging in die Geschichte von Hogwarts ein, als der schlechteste Student, der je dort aufgenommen wurde.

Er war einer der wenigen Arbeitslosen in der Zauberwelt.

Harry tat er ehrlich leid, so wie er hilflos da stand, mit verwirrtem Gesicht und seinen blonden Haaren, die ihm über die Augen hingen.

Ron schreckte zurück.

"Das bist nicht du Hermine! Das tust du nur wegen diesen ..." er kam nicht mehr dazu, zu sagen wen er meinte. Er zeigte auf Roger Davis, Michael und seine Kumpels.

Gerade in diesem Moment traf ihn ein Schlag von seitlich voll ins Gesicht. Ron flog von der Wucht Michaels Schlags selbst in den Kreis.

Hermine und die anderen lachten.

Doch Ron ließ es nicht dabei bleiben. Sofort sprang er auf und stürzte sich seinerseits auf Michael. Diesen warf es um und sie kippten beide auf den Boden. Sofort war Roger Davis zur Stelle, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, innerhalb einer Sekunde, Hermine von seinem Schoß runterzukriegen. Er war auf halbem Weg zu Ron, als Robert Marsens fuß voll in seiner Fresse landete. Durch seinen eigenen Schwung, kam der Schlag doppelt so hart und Roger legte es auf den Rücken.

Dann waren sie über Marsens.

Der Tisch teilte sich auf. Die eine Hälfte stürzte sich auf Ron, die andere auf Robert, die sich beide mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung wehrten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mussten sie beide einsehen, dass sich wehren keinen Sinn hatte und die Hiebe und Tritte prasselten nun ungehindert in ihre Seiten.

Das ganze dauerte nur wenige Sekunde. Doch in diesen Sekunden hatte Harry wieder seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und war hinter den Tresen gesprungen.

Vorsichtig wählte er sich seine Ziele aus. Natascha, eine Sixth Year aus Hufflepuff, stand völlig ohne Deckung neben Roberts und schlug mit ihren Hochhackigen Schuhen in seinen Bauch.

"Stuptor!" rief er leise und konzentrierte sich im höchsten Maße darauf, dass der Fluch auch ja unauffällig bleiben musste. Und tatsächlich flog ein kaum sichtbarer Strahl direkt zwischen Nataschas Brüste und sie sackte zusammen.

Es war unglaublich wie schnell und präzise Harrys fast unsichtbaren Flüche die Gegner fällten. Harry bemerkte auch wie sich Ron und Roberts langsam nach draußen kämpften. Roger Davis sprang von hinten Ron an. 'Hinterhältiges Arschloch' dachte sich Harry und schoss einen "Dormes" in Rogers Rücken. Haltlos rutschte er von Rons Rücken runter und fiel wie ein Stein auf den Boden.

Harrys Feuer war nun endgültig entzündet. "Dormes!" , "Stuptor!" , "Stuptor!" "Petrificus totalus!" auf Michael und noch mal einen "Dormes!" auf einen Hufflepuff.

Es waren noch 4 übrig, die Harry, Ron und Roberts noch nicht ausgeschaltet hatten. Darunter auch Hermine und Terry Boot, die anderen beiden kannte er nicht. Er sprang wieder über den Tresen, wohl wissend, dass sie nun keine Chance mehr hatten. Die anderen Gäste hatten schon längst das Weite gesucht und waren im heillosen Durcheinander geflüchtet. Es waren nur noch Tom, Harry, Ron, Roberts, Hermine, Terry und zwei, die er nicht kannte im Raum. Glücklicherweise achtete man weder auf ihn, noch auf Tom, sodass sich die Kontrahenten in der Mitte des Raumes nun gefährlich, lauernd ansahen. Ron drehte sich blitzschnell um, um zu sehen, wie viel Gegner noch hinter ihnen waren. Er stutzte.

"Wa... Was war denn hier los?" fragte er erstaunt.

Nun sahen sich auch die anderen um. Es lagen knapp 10 Schüler um sie herum verstreut bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf seinen Barhocker gesetzt und nippte sachte an seinem Drink. Auf seinen Wink hin, hatte Tom seine gewohnte Arbeit aufgenommen und putzte Gläser hinter der Theke. Harry checkte noch kurz, dass sein Hut und seine Haare richtige saßen, bevor er endgültig seine lässige Position einnahm.

Die 6 Streithähne sahen sich gerade geschockt um und stellten das Chaos fest.

"Das waren nicht alles wir.. " stotterte Ron völlig überrascht. Auch Hermine und Terry waren sichtlich erschrocken über das ungewohnte Kräftegleichgewicht.

"Wart ihr auch nicht, sondern ich!" ließ Harry aus seiner Ecke ertönen.

Sofort wandte sich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf den unbekannten Zauberer am Tresen. Augenblicklich zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab.

"Expelliarmus! Accio Zauberstäbe!" sagte Harry gelassen. Er war nicht halb so gelassen, wie er sich gab. Doch irgendwie wusste er deutlich, dass sie ihm nichts tun konnten.

Hermine, völlig baff, dass sie jemand so leicht entwaffnen konnte, fragte:

"Wer sind sie?" fragte sie nervös. 'oh, wir sind per sie! na ja.. wenn sie schon so anfängt.' dachte sich Harry und antwortete auch dem entsprechend.

"So etwas hatte ich nicht von dir erwartet, meine Hermine." sagte er im Tonfall eines Vaters dessen Kind ihm gerade gestanden hatte, dass es die Schule geschwänzt hatte. Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Hören sie zu sie Arschloch, wer immer sie sind. Mir ist es scheiß egal, wie sehr ich sie enttäuscht habe. Geben sie mir sofort meinen Zauberstab wider, sie Arbeitsloser Penner! " giftete sie ihn an. Dass Harry über diese Äußerung geschockt war, wäre eine starke Untertreibung.

"Bedeuten dir Freunde so wenig Hermine, dass du sie zusammenschlagen lässt." Harrys Tonfall enthielt nun einen gefährlichen Unterton, der Hermine wieder etwas in ihre Schranken wies.

"Sie ist schon seit einiger Zeit so. Seit sie denkt, nur mit älteren Jungs abhängen zu müssen." antwortete Ron für sie. Terry und die anderen beiden versuchten unauffällig aus Harrys Schussfeld zu kommen.

"Leck mich am Arsch Ron! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du zu scheiße für ein Mädchen aussiehst. Und sie können mich auch mal... und zwar kreuzweise!" schrie sie Ron, danach Harry an. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes marschierte sie zu Davis, um ihn aufzuwecken. Mitten drin stoppte sie, wahrscheinlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar kein Zauberstab hatte. "Geben sie mir sofort..." Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum sondern fing langsam an zu sprechen.

"Zwei dinge Hermine: Du solltest dir mal Gedanken machen, wie viele deiner Seventh Years gerade auf Ron und Robert losgegangen sind. Und gleich danach wirst du dir überlegen, ob du dir es wirklich leisten kannst auf Äußerlichkeiten zu achten, wo deine Eltern doch Muggel sind. Du wirst jetzt ja genug Zeit dazu haben." Sie fuhr wild auf.

"Was fällt ihnen ein, ich..." Harry zeigte locker mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und fegte sie mit einem "Reductor" gegen die Wand. Sie krachte dagegen und fiel auf einen der Tische. Sie landete voll auf ein paar Gläsern und schrie. Harry murmelte noch einen "Petrificus Totalus" auf sie und wandte sich dann Terry und co. zu.

"Hört gut zu Jungs. Zwei Möglichkeiten: Die Erste ist, ihr fangt Stress mit mir an und euch wirds genauso wie Miss Granger oder noch schlimmer gehn.

Möglichkeit Nummer 2: Ihr verpisst euch, haltet die Fresse was heute passiert ist und besucht eure Freunde morgen früh mit einem Straus Blumen im St. Mungos.

Ihr habt die Wahl!" Harry machte sich nicht mal die Mühe sie noch anzusehen. Er wusste auch so schon, dass sie gerade dabei waren durch den Pup zum Ausgang zu rennen.

Eine kurze Stille entstand, während Harry durch die ohnmächtigen Schüler schritt. An Roger Davis blieb er stehen. Er packte ihn hinten am Haarschopf und hob ihn hoch, sodass er in sein Gesicht blicken konnte. Langsam begann er seinen Kopf zu schütteln. 'Schon seltsam, wie sich die Menschen verändern.. ' überlegte sich Harry und er sprach es auch laut aus.

"Weist du noch Ron, als wir in der Dritten dieses einzigartige Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen haben. Es ging ums Pokal Finale und der Sieg war knapp, trotzdem hat Roger Davis mit uns gefeiert und ist mit uns den ganzen Abend die Taktiken durchgegangen. Erinnerst du dich...?" Harry war in Rogers Gesicht vertieft und schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, als könne er es noch nicht fassen. Doch in Rons kopf schien schneller zu arbeiten, als es Harrys gerade tat.

"In der Dritten... das Match gegen Ravenclaw.. danach saßen wir mit Harry im Common Room und haben... " Die Birne brannte. Harry konnte den Klick in Rons Head hören als alle Zahnräder stehen blieben. Er musste Grinsen und war froh, dass der Rotschopf sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Harry! Harry... bist du's?" Rons Gesicht sah aus, als wäre es Weihnachten.

Harry drehte sich betont langsam um und nahm dabei den Hut ab. Seine Gesichtszüge und Haare hatten sich völlig verändert und er sah lang nicht mehr wie 16 aus, sondern eher wie 18. Er ging auf Ron zu und schloss ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung. Ron packte ihn fest und flüsterte.

"Wow. Ich wusste es man. Willkommen zurück, alter!" Ihm war der Unbekannte Schwarzhaarige schon die ganze Zeit bekannt vorgekommen. Auch Harry freute sich und er antwortete:

"Es tut auch gut dich zu sehn. Glaub mir, du hast mir in den Ferien sehr gefehlt."

Sie trennten sich wieder und erinnerten sich wohl, dass es auch noch Tom und Robert Marsens gab.

"Nun Tom.. das war wohl ein weniger erfolgreicher Tag." gab Harry zu. Tom winke nur lässig ab.

"Ein paar Reparo Sprüche und es sieht hier wieder genauso vergammelt und alt aus wie immer!" grinste er. "Den Rest stell ich dem Haufen hier in Rechnung" Harry war erleichtert.

Er drehte sich zu Marsens um und musterte ihn.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer genau du bist, aber du bist tapfer. Warst in Gryffindor?" Robert nickte und wollte antworten doch seine Stimme war ziemlich kratzig. Tom grinste in sich hinein und meinte, dass dies wohl der Anlass auf eine Runde wäre.

Alle setzten sich an die Theke und ließen sich einen wundervollen Scotch einschenken. "Ich schätze nicht, dass Mr. Weasly sich weiterhin in dieser Gesellschaft blicken lassen kann." deutete Tom, mit zwinkern zu Harry an. Harry verstand und fragte Ron beiläufig, wo er denn jetzt übernachten wolle. Als dieser daraufhin nur die Schultern hob, fragte ihn Harry:

"Hättest du Bock bei mir zu pennen?"

"Wär schon nicht schlecht..." überlegte dieser laut und nickte anschließend.

Harry war bisher völlig entgangen, dass Marsens ja auch keine Bleibe hatte und obendrein noch arbeitslos war. Außerdem fühlte er sich irgendwie verpflichtet ihm zu helfen, da er Ron geholfen hatte.

Wenn auch unfreiwillig.

"Die Einladung gilt selbstverständlich auch für dich..." fügte Harry mit blick auf Marsens hinzu. Dieser schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Nein, danke. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das nötig hab." erwiderte er.

"Oh, das glaube ich aber schon. Oder sagen wirs so: Ich wär beleidigt, würdest du nicht mit uns im Tropfenden Kessel pennen. Es ist immerhin schon Halb Zwei!" ergänzte er, nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

Marsens überlegte, sagte dann aber schließlich doch zu. "Dann wär das doch, dann mal endlich einen Grund unseren Scotch zu genießen!" meinte Harry.

"Jungs, Tom! Auf uns!" sie nickten sich zu und gemeinsam leerten sie ihre Gläschen runter.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine knappe Stunde und fanden erstaunlich viel neues heraus. Ron war mit Hermine zusammen gewesen. Rein aus Freundschaft, wie er sagte. Doch seit Hermine mehr mit den Älteren machte, war sogar ihre Freundschaft schon ein Drahtseilakt. Zuerst hatte sie ihn immer gebeten mitzukommen, da sie sich allein nicht getraut hatte und Ron hatte dies, als Kumpel, natürlich auch getan. Doch dann wurde er von 'erwünscht' über 'geduldet' zu 'einfach überflüssig' degradiert.

"Sie meinte, nur ältere Jungs könnten wirklich mit ihrem Niveau mithalten. Hast ja selbst gehört: Jungs in unserem Alter hätten zu wenig drauf... " fügte Ron hinzu.

'Das glaubt sie ja wohl selbst nicht.. ' dachte sich Harry und sprach seinen Gedanken auch laut aus. Ron und Marsens waren zwar etwas erstaunt über Harrys kleine Arroganz, doch sie nickten bestätigend.

Auch fanden Ron und Harry heraus, das Robert nicht damals von der Schule verwiesen wurde, weil er dumm war, sondern weil er einfach keinen Bock mehr zum Lernen gehabt hatte. Es heißt er wäre der einzige Gryffindor mit dem Prof. Snape je gut ausgekommen war. Wie er sich seine Brötchen verdiente, sagte er nicht, er meinte nur, dass er auf keinen Fall Mittellos wäre. Harry schwieg, während sich die anderen noch über die momentanen Zustände im Zaubereiministerium unterhielten.

'Ich hätt mir denken können, dass Rob nicht die Niete ist, für die ihn alle halten.' Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln unauffällig Marsens. Robs Gesicht war kontrolliert. Aber nicht auffällig, sondern in einer Art, die man als normal hätte durchgehen lassen können. Harry bemerkte auch seine knappen aber trotzdem klaren Gesten, seine Augen, wie sie immer wieder einen sichernden Blick nach rechts und links warfen...

'Nein, nein. Der Typ ist absolut nicht dumm.' kam er zum Schluss.

"...Fudge ist ein Narr. Er hat keine Ahnung, was bei den Menschen vorgeht. Er sieht nur seine Karriere und die paar Zeilen Papier, die er jeden Morgen, als "Infos" von seinem Sekretär bekommt." warf Robert ein. Ron nickte bestätigend.

"Aber er ist schon seit knapp 16 Jahren unser Minister und ich meine bisher ist alle Gut gelauf..." Ron unterbrach ihn.

"Ach was. Nichts ist so gelaufen, wie es die niedrigeren Bürger wollten. Immer nur die, die seine Werbekampagne unterstützen konnten, hat auch Fudge unterstützt." ereiferte sich der junge Weasly. Diesmal nickte Marsens.

"Die frage ist hier nicht: Was hat Fudge in der Vergangenheit falsch gemacht, sondern was wird er in der Zukunft richtig machen... " dachte Harry laut. "..Ich schätze sobald es offiziell wird, dass Voldemort.." Weder Ron noch Marsens zuckten bei der Erwähnung des Namens mit der Wimper. Nur Tom sah man ein deutliches Frösteln an. " ... , sobald es offiziell wird, dass Voldemort nicht tot ist, wird Fudge entweder zurücktreten, worüber wir froh sein können. Oder aber er wird die Seite wechseln."

Harry steuerte diesen Kommentar bei, als ginge es um das Wetter. Tom war sichtlich überrascht: "Macht'n dir so was keine Angst, dass unser Zaubereiminister einfach überlaufen könnte?" schnitt Tom das Thema Verrat an.

"Was soll es mir ausmachen? Weist du Tom... Fudge hat mir soviel getan, mir ist egal was ihm passiert. Willst du wissen, was mit ihm passiert, wenn er die Seiten wechselt?" fragte ihn Harry. Tom nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ich werde rausfinden, wen er betrogen hat... dann werde ich in Erfahrung bringen, wo er sich versteckt hält... Und dann werd ich ihn dafür töten!" Schloss Harry.

Begeistertes "Auf-Den-Tisch-Geklopfe" von Ron und Marsens.

"Du kannst Gift drauf nehmen, dass wir dann die sind, die dir dabei den Rücken decken." rief Ron freudig und auch Marsens stimmte ein. Die Runde wurde fröhlicher und fröhlicher. Ron schlug vor ein paar der Mädchen aufzuwecken und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Marsens lachte ihn abfällig aus:

"Wozu denn aufwecken?" worauf wieder das ganze besoffene Quartett in Lachen ausbrach...

Es war gerade mal 5, als sich Ron und Robert hoch in Harrys Gigant- Bett schleiften. Tom und der Schwarzhaarige blieben noch unten, um die Ohnmächtigen Hogwartsschüler raus auf die Straße zu schleifen. Draußen abgeladen, klingelte Harry Amelie aus ihrem Bett und versuchte ihr deutlich zu machen, dass vor dem Tropfenden Kessel, ein paar Leute nach St. Mungos gebracht werden sollten.

"Mr. Potter, Sir, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" fragte sie etwas besorgt.

"Miur geht es bessstens. Sie solllen n'paar Krankenwaagen vorn Troffendn Kessl schafffn. Versanden?" Harry war genervt. Er war ja schon Stolz auf sich gewesen, die Nummer von ihr noch gewusst zu haben.

"Ja... ähm.. ok. Ich glaube sie meinen den T.R.O.P.F.E.N.D.E.N. K.E.S.S.E.L? Ist das richtig.

"Ja issses!" - genervter Harry.

"Und sie wollen da Krankenwagen haben? Warum?" Amelies langsame Stimme.

"Ja... so.. weil, da sinn'paar Freune. Die müssn innen Krangenhaus!" gab Harry energisch zurück!

"Ok... ich werd das dann so machen. Sie sind sicher, dass ich ihnen nicht auch lieber einen holen soll?" Amelies Stimme klang in Harrys Ohren, wie der Engelschor.

"Amelie... hab ichss ihnen schommal gesaagt, dass sie eine 'underwolle Simme habn?" Harry versuchte freundlich zu klingen.

"Ok.. ich glaube ihnen geht's gut. Danke Mr. Potter. Ich werd sie daran erinnern!" kicherte Amelie etwas.

"Ja.. tun sie dasss." meinte Harry und legte auf. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er schnappte sich Tom und gemeinsam nahmen sie das letzte große Hindernis in Angriff.

Die TREPPE.

Harry dachte, er wäre in der Hölle. Er war an Voldemort zig mal vorbeigekommen, hatte den "Avada Kedavra" überlebt, den "Crutiatus" gleich mehrmals und den "Imperio" abgewehrt. Aber NEIN. An so einer beschissenen Treppe kam er nicht hoch.

Es bedurfte Toms und Harrys vereinten Kräften sich per Räuberleiter hochzustemmen.

Und darauf wieder runterzufliegen. Es war ein Teufelskreis.

Eine Stufe hoch, drei wieder runter!

Oben angekommen, schwor sich Harry nie wieder bei einer Saufrunde mitzumachen. Er blickte runter und sah gerade noch, dass Tom rückwärts die halbe Treppe wieder runter fiel.

Harry brüllte vor Lachen und nahm sich gleich vor das alles nächste Woche zu wiederholen. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht mehr ganz ins Bett zu kommen und einigte sich mit seiner nervenden "ich- will- ins- bett- stimme" auf dem Boden zu nächtigen.

Harry wachte um ca. 9 Uhr auf, schaute sich kurz um, schmiss sich auf sein Bett zwischen Ron und Robert und pennte dann weiter.

Alle drei wachten erst um kurz vor 2 wieder aus ihrem kurzzeitigen Koma auf.

"Gut geschlafen?" kam die vernebelte Stimme Harrys.

"Besser wie du..." murmelte Ron. Trotz des kurzen Wortwechsels blieben sie alle noch kurz liegen. Alle lagen kreuz und quer übereinander. Trotzdem war es gemütlich und da ... Harry fühlte etwas. Nichts körperliches, eher wie ein Geist.

"Fühlt ihr das auch?" fragte Harry.

Ron bemerkte Harrys seltsamen Unteron und merkte auf.

"Was sollen wir fühlen.. nein. Ich fühl nichts!"

"Ich auch nicht!" bemerkte Robert. Harry stand auf und sah sich spähend um. 'Was könnte das sein?' er fühlte, wie es sich zum teil entfernte, zum anderen Teil aber dort blieb.

"Harry, was ist los?" fragte Ron, mittlerweile ziemlich nervös. Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Seltsame.

"Ich spüre etwas... Flüchtiges." Harrys Stimme war tiefer, als sonst immer. Und seine Augen spähten umher, als könnten sie mehr als nur Materie ausmachen.

Sie blieben in einer Ecke des Zimmers hängen ... und Harry brüllte so laut er konnte:

"Deckung!" Ron, Harry und Robert schmissen sich gleichzeitig hinter ihr Bett, als ein Zirkel aus Feuer, um die Ecke des Zimmer ausbrach.

Und sofort fühlte Harry nichts mehr. Sie blieben hinter dem Bett sitzen und wagten einen Blick drüber. Nichts.

"Was immer das war, es ist fort." meinte Robert mit großen Augen. Harry sah so aus, als würde er angestrengt horchen.

"Ja, es ist weg." sagte er.

"Du hast die Feuerwelle gespürt, bevor sie gekommen ist?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

"Nein, nicht die Feuerwelle! Den, der sie ausgelöst hat." Harry dachte nach. Plötzlich sah er erschrocken auf.

"Meine Bücher!" rief er und stürzte auf das angekokelte Regal zu. Ron und Roberts erschraken. Harry rannte zum Regal und suchte die Bücher. Da waren sie.

'Ufff. Gott sei dank.' Er nahm sie aus dem noch leicht kokelndem Fach und legte sie einzeln auf den boden neben sich.

'Ich muss sie schnellstmöglich an einen sicheren Ort schaffen lassen.' überlegte sich Harry. Ron und Roberts kamen nun auch nach und sahen sich die Bücher an. Ron schnappte sich eins. Das Schwarze. Er klappte es auf, doch nichts erschien. Auch Roberts konnte nichts lesen.

"wozu machst du dir sorgen um Bücher, in denen nichts drin steht?" fragte Ron. Doch zu Harrys Überraschung antwortete Roberts:

"Nur, weil du nichts sehen kannst, heißt es nicht, dass nichts drinsteht." sagte dieser Weise. Harry nickte bestätigend. Eine kurze Stille entstand.

"Warum gönnen wir uns kein Frühstück.. oder Mittagessen. Ich bin sicher, mit vollem Magen lässt es sich leichter Denken, als mit unseren." sagte Ron, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und um die leichte Spannung zu durchbrechen.

"Wooha, ich könnt umfallen vor Hunger!" bestätigte Roberts und auch Harry, hatte nichts gegen einen Happen einzuwenden.

Unten angekommen informierte Harry Tom über den Schaden und meinte, er hätte aus Versehen einen "Incendio" auf Ron losgelassen, als dieser sich nicht beherrschen konnte. Tom meinte, er würde das schon regeln und machte ihnen Frühstück.

Alle drei stellten erstaunt fest, dass man tatsächlich von letzter Nacht rein gar nichts sah. Nicht mal ein Glassplitter war zu finden.

"Das hat er sauber hinbekommen" meinte Harry und biss genüsslich in sein 3 Zoll Sandwich. Ron ließ sich eines machen, das knapp doppelt so fett war wie Harrys und Roberts zusammen.

"Wie viel kannst'n du fressen?" fragte Marsens todernst.

"Halts Maul" brachte Ron mit vollem Mund raus und ließ sich nicht stören.

Alle aßen zufrieden ihr Sandwich und schiene, den heißen vorfall vor 5 Minuten völlig vergessen.

"Was glaubt ihr, wie's wohl den ganzen Seventh Years geht, die grad im St. Mungo liegen?" fragte Ron grinsend.

"Und wie es wohl Hermine geht... " dachte Harry laut nach. Roberts räusperte sich hörbar.

"Also, ihr könnt mich korregieren, wenn ich falsch liege, aber was ich gern wüsste, ist:

Wie wirds euch gehn, wenn ihr mit den ganzen Kammerraden in einem Schlafsaal seid?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Das brachte Harry und Ron zum nachdenken. Ron grinste danach allerdings nur und meinte:

"Wir haben schon anderes durchgehalten. Uns wird schon was einfallen!" Darauf lächelte Harry ironisch.

"Schon. Wie wärs mit Landminen vor den Schlafsälen, oder Selbstschussanlagen neben unseren Betten. Natürlich könnten wir sie auch uns alle mit Crucios vom Leib halten.. "

"Harry!" unterbrach ihn Ron, der sich langsam verarscht vorkam.

"Ich will damit nur sagen, dass Marsens recht hat. Wir sind am arsch, wenn uns nicht Gutes einfällt." stellte Harry richtig.

"Bisher ist uns immer was eingefallen." gab Ron zurück.

"Bisher hatten wir auch Hermine!" fuhr Harry Ron an.

"Scheiß auf Hermine! Du warst gestern doch dabei!" Nun wurde auch Ron deutlich lauter und die ersten Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen. Robert versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen.

"Hey, könnt ihr'n bisschen leiser reden. Der halbe Pup schaut schon zu uns." Ihm war es etwas peinlich.

"Ja, ja. schon Ok. Ich wollt nur sagen, dass Hermine, wenn wir nichts tun gegen uns steht." versuchte Harry es vorsichtiger.

"Schon klar. Aber das war nicht unsere Entscheidung Harry. Sie hat von sich aus, die Freunde gewechselt. Gerade wegen uns. Wir sind zu schlecht für sie." Ron wirkte etwas niedergeschlagen. Zog aber trotzdem abschätzig die Nase hoch.

"Hast ja recht. Ich würd vorschlagen, wir lassen sie in Ruhe. Vielleicht kühlt sie ja etwas ab. Auf jeden Fall werd ich nachher im Krankenhaus vorbeifahrn und nen ordentlichen Strauss Blumen abliefern..." Ron nickte nachdenklich. ".. Sie soll wissen, dass wir ihr es immer noch verzeihen würden." Harry sah Ron fragend an. "Was meinst du?"

Ron schien tief durchzuatmen bevor er antwortete.

"Du kennst ihren Dickschädel Harry, ich glaub nicht, dass sie so einfach beidrehen wird. Selbst wenn sie es tief in ihrem Herzen will. Aber ich denke so sollten wirs machen. Ziehn wir das also durch, mit den Blumen?" Fragte Ron.

Harry zückte grinsend sein Handy.

"Schon so gut wie geregelt." meinte er nur.

"Mr. Cheffers Büro. Amelie Escarda am Apparat." kam die Stimme von Amelie.

"Gut'n Tag. Potter hier."

"Hallo Mr. Potter." Harry wusste warum sich ihre stimme belustigt anhörte.

"Sie erinnern sich doch nicht etwas, daran, dass ich sie heute morgen um 5 aus dem Bett geholt hab, oder!"

"Ich konnte mir das wichtige merken." wieder belustigt.

"Sind die Leute also im Krankheus?" hakte Harry nach, um von dem Thema "Harry's besoffene Aussprache" wegzukommen.

"Ja, sie wurden ins St. Mungos gebracht. Wie sie wollten." berichtete Amelie, nun wieder in ihrem geschäftlichen Ton.

"Hmm. gut. Ich hätte da noch was. Und zwar könnten sie mir vielleicht Blumen besorgen? Ich bräuchte sie heut abend, so gegen 8 Uhr spätestens."

"Oh. Das tut mir leid, aber ich werde bei Mr. cheffer benötigt. Soll anscheinend ne Menge Probleme an ihrem Projekt gaben!" entschuldigte sich Amelie.

"Bei Hammerfest?" erkundigte sich Harry.

"Ja, Mr. Potter. Ich weiss aber nicht warum. Wegen den Blumen: Miss Van Sale wird mich die nächsten paar Tage im Büro vertreten. Sie macht sich ausgezeichnet, ich muss mich bald um meinen Posten fürchten." gab sie lachend zu. Auch Harry musste grinsen. 'Ja, Lara ist eine, mit der man mich zum Lachen bringen kann' gestand er sich selbst ein.

"Sie hat jetzt übrigens auch ein Handy. Ich werd ihnen die Nummer schicken. Ich würd sagen, sie geben es dann ihr in Auftrag."

"Genau so mach ichs. Danke Amelie!" verabschiedete sich der junge Mr. Potter freundlich.

"Nichts zu danken. Schönen Tag noch!"

Harry klappte sein Handy zu und wandte sich wieder Roberts und Ron zu. Beide sahen ihn leicht erstaunt an. "Wer war'n das? Blumenservice?" fragte Ron verduzt. Harry musste bei der Vorstellung grinsen.

"Nein, nein. Das war Miss Escarda. Die Sekretärin von meinem Anwalt." gab Harry zurück.

"Du schickst deinen Anwalt zum Blumenkaufen?" fragte ihn Marsens grinsend.

"Nein, Mann. Seine Sekretärin. Aber sie hat heut Mittag schon was auf ihrem Plan also muss ich .." Harrys Handy piepste plötzlich "... also muss ich meine eigene Sekretärin hinschicken." schloss Harry. Er speicherte sich Laras Nummer und wählte sie kurz darauf.

"Mr. Hatrops Büro. Lara Van Sale hier, Guten Tag." meldete sie sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit.

"Hi Lara." sagte Harry, ohne seinen Namen zu nennen.

"Guten Tag Mr. Potter." erwiderte sie förmlich. Harry war etwas überrascht.

"Hey, wieso so formell?" fragte er.

"Ach, ich wusste nicht, ob andere zuhören und da dacht ich besser spiel ich die korrekte Sekretärin." lachte sie ins Telefon.

"Wenn ich mich nicht formell melde, dann musst du's auch nicht" klärte er sie auf.

"Ok, darf ich den Grund deines Anrufs erfahren, Großmächtiger?" Wieder musste Harry grinsen.

"Darfst du. Ich brauch Blumen. Und zwar welche, die für Genesung, oder Heilung stehen."

"Kein Problem. Wohin sollen die gehen?"

"Ich werd sie bei dir abholen, wo immer du auch bist."

"Gut... Jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen wie sie heißt, wie lang du schon mit ihr zusammen bist und ob ich neidisch sein muss!" gab sie keck zurück. Harry konnte sich wieder ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Sie heißt Hermine Granger, ich war nie mit ihr zusammen und ich hab sie letzte Nacht Krankenheusreif gezaubert. Reicht das!" meinte Harry.

"Oh. Dann ist natürlich alles genehmigt. Gib mir.. sagen wir ne halbe Stunde."

"In dem Fall bis dann."

"Ja, bis dann. Und Harry... Schön das du angerufen hast." 'Irre ich mich, oder hab ich gerade ein verlegenen Ton gehört?' fragte sich Harry.

"Gern geschehen... bis dann." Harry legte auf.

Harry wandte sich Ron und Roberts mit der Frage zu, was sie denn jetzt machen wollten. Beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich schätz ich werd wieder ein bisschen in der Winkelgasse rumhängen und schauen was es neues gibt... morgen? Ich weiss ja nich mal ob ich da noch lebe." meinte er.

Harry nickte und schaute zu Ron.

"Percy is ausgezogen und meine Eltern grade verreist. Weil Fred und Georges Laden so gut läuft machen die am Wochenende ne kleine Party." warf Ron hilfreich ein. Sofort hoben sich Harrys Augenbrauen.

"Ne 'kleine' Party. Fred & George machen eine kleine Party. Ich wett sie wird so klein sein, dass eure Eltern es am nächsten Tag aus dem Tagespropheten lesen können." meinte Harry. "Wer kommt alles?" fragte er weiter. Ron hob spekulierend die Hand.

"Keine Ahnung, ich schätz mal Leute die Fred und George aus der Schule kannten. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Schokobär ..." Harry fuhr ihm dazwischen.

"Wer soll Schokobär sein?" fragte er verduzt. Ron grinste.

"Ach das ist unser alter Kommentator. Lee Jordan, ich glaub Katie kam auf den Namen... Ansonsten schätz ich, dass die ganzen jetzigen Seventh Years kommen. Du bist natürlich auch eingeladen." Harrys Miene verdunkele sich etwas, als er erfuhr, dass die Seventh Years auch kamen, doch seine Augen zuckten kurz zu Marsens rüber, sodass es nur Ron sah.

"... Und ich bin sicher, das die beiden auch nichts gegen so'n versüfften Penner wie dich einzuwenden haben." Schloss Ron, Marsens angrinsend. Dieser zeigte nur emotionslos seinen Mittefinger, nahm aber doch etwas erfreut die Einladung an.

"Jungs! An der Party kommt unsere halbe Schule. Ich hab nicht wirklich Zeit für so was aber ich werd im Laufe des Abends kurz vorbeikommen.

Nen Tipp: Richtet euch her, bleibt bei allem cool und vor allem, seht zu, dass ihr Fred und George unser Problem erklärt und in ihrer Nähe bleibt. So kann nichts passieren, was wir nicht wollen..." überdachte Harry das Ganze.

Harry schaute Ron und Marsens auffordernd an. Beide schienen einverstanden und sagten dies auch. Harry riskierte einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass er sich langsam auf den Weg zu Lara machen sollte.

"Also, ich muss langsam los. Wir sehen uns ja dann am Freitag." Beide nickten und sie gaben sich lässig die Hand. Harry achtete auch ja darauf, ja nicht so ein ganxta scheiß, wie Dudley, anzufangen und sich 5 Minuten mit Gestiken die Hände zu geben.

"Bis dann" meinte Ron.

"Dass du auch ja kommst." warnte ihn Marsens, den er zum ersten Mal, seit heute Nacht, locker erlebt hatte.

Harry drehte sich um und rief Tom nach ein "Man sieht sich" zu, während er zur Tür schritt. Wieder freute er sich mal wieder in seinen Z4 zu sitzen und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass er das Verdeck zu lassen musste. Er öffnete also auf normale Art die Türe, stieg ein und ließ die Reifen vom Regen dampfen.

Keine 10 min. später stand er vor Cheffers Büro und trat ein ohne zu klopfen. Er blickte sich um und sah, wie Lara an Amelies Schreibtisch werkelte. Sie hatte sein Eintreten nicht bemerkt und schien in ihre Arbeit versunken. Wie ein Schatten schlich er sich um sie herum und stand nun hinter ihr. Plötzlich legte sie die Papiere hin und streckte sich. Sie fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand an ihre linke Schulter und schien diese massieren zu wollen, gab jedoch bald auf und seufzte enttäuscht. Harry trat hinter sie, legte seine Hände sacht auf ihre Schultern und fing an sie zu massieren. Sie dreht sich nicht mal um, als sie sagte "Hallo Harry. Schön dass du es geschafft hast..." Wieder seufzte sie und lehnte sich in die Stuhllehne zurück.

"Hast du die Blumen?"

Zustimmendes Schnurren.

"Und wehe es sind Rote!" drohte ihr Harry, während er sie weiter massierte.

Zustimmendes Schnurren.

Harry schaute etwas umher.

"Gefällt dir deine Arbeit bis jetzt?" fragte er weiter.

Wieder zustimmendes Schnurren.

"Und gefalle ich dir bis jetzt?"

Zustimmendes Schnurren mit einem kleinen seufzen danach. Harry musste grinsen.

"Würde es dir auch gefallen, wenn du mich am Wochenende zu einer kleinen Party begleiten könntest?"

Sehr, sehr positives Schnurren auf diese Mitteilung.

Harry lächelte und schloss dann:

"Ich werd dann mal wieder gehen müssen." und gleichzeitig nahm er seine Hände weg. Na ja, die Reaktion war die gleiche, wie wenn man eine Katze mit Wasser übergießt.

Übles Fauchen, gepaart mit ein paar wilden Krallenschlägen.

Ok, in Laras Fall war es ein kleiner entrüsteter Schrei und ein Versuch seine Hand wieder einzufangen, doch vergeblich.

Er nahm sich den Strauss, den er neben dem Schreibtisch fand und drückte Lara noch einen lieben Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Meld dich, wenns dir hier langweilig wird!" rief er ihr noch im Hinausgehen zu.

Lara schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf um ihre Gedanken wieder in Arbeitsfähige Bahnen zu bringen und fragte sich, ob sie sich die kleine Massage gerade nur eingebildet hatte.

Unten winkte Harry noch Jeffrey zu und verschwand mit seinem Wagen in Richtung St. Mungos.

Er parkte seinen Wagen direkt vor dem Spital, setzte sich seinen Hut auf und strich sich die Krempe flach. 'Auf in die Schlacht' machte er sich Mut, nahm den Strauss und marschierte tapfer zum Haupteingang. An der Information angekommen sah eine glubschäugige Krankenschwester zu ihm auf... Die Zeit spannte sich.

"Ja Was?" fragte sie ihn ungehalten. 'Was für Manieren' dachte sich Harry, der den milden Ton seiner Sekretärinnen gewohnt war.

"Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag. Ich würde gern wissen, wo die junge Miss Granger liegt!" sagte er in einem leicht Befehlsgewohntem Ton. Sie drehte sich um und bot Harry so den Anblick ihres fürchterlich fettigen Haares, um in einer Akte zu suchen. Er war sich nun sicher, dass sie eine Kreuzung zwischen Schildkröte und Kamel war. Den Rücken einer Schildkröte, das Gesicht eines Kamels und die intelligenten Augen einer Kuh. Sein blick schweifte von ihrem Rücken ab und er erspähte auf ihrem Schreibtisch eine Ausgabe der Hexen Woche. Geschockt blickte er auf das Titelbild:

**Harry Potter, sexiest magican alive! - Exclusive Story **

Es war ein Bild von ihm, in seinem 5. Jahr, als er noch normale Haare hatte. 'Wird Mr. Potter das Duell mit Lockhart um das charmanteste Lächeln der Woche gewinnen? Hier die Abstimmung!' las Harry es sich in seinen Gedanken durch. Und geschockt nahm er war, dass diese Hexe das Kreuz bei ihm gemacht hatte.

Gehässig grinsend drehte sie sich nun wieder zu ihm um. Sofort versuchte Harry seinen geschockten Blick aus seinem Gesicht auszumerzen.

"Sie liegt noch in einer Trance. Es haben sie zwei starke Zauber hintereinander ins Herz getroffen. Ihr Zustand ist noch etwas kritisch. Nur nahe Bekante oder Verwandte dürfen sie besuchen." Beendete sie ihren Monolog. Gemein grinsend wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Wieder wartete Harry...

"Ja was denn noch?" sie wurde deutlich lauter.

"Verzeihung ich verstand die Zimmernummer nicht, könnten sie sie wiederholen?" fragte Harry in betonter Höflichkeit.

"Haben sie mich nicht verstanden? Nur Nahe bekannte oder Verwand.." Harry unterbrach sie.

"Sparen sie sich ihren Atem. Ich bin ein naher Bekannter, die Zimmernummer BITTE!" fuhr er ihr dazwischen. 'Gott sei dank sieht sie kaum mein Gesicht... Ein Hoch auf meinen Hut!' dachte Harry dankend.

"Das reicht! So redet man nicht mir mir! Und schon gar nicht so ein Niemand wie sie! Raus aus diesem Krankenhaus!" schrie sie ihn an. Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen, älteren Krankenschwester, die nun herkam. Sie war ca. in Mrs. Weaslys Alter und sah Harry streng an. Trotzdem bemerkte er wie sie ihn interessiert musterte.

"Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte sie Harry mit lauerndem Unterton.

"Natürlich nicht, wo denken sie hin... " Harry stützte eine Hand auf den Tresen und achtete darauf, dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Fast wie in Zeitlupe griff er zu seinem Hut, nahm ihn ab, legte ihn neben sich auf die Theke und strich sich die Haare nach hinten.

"Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich würde gern meine gute Schulfreundin Miss Hermine Anne Granger besuchen." gab Harry höflich Auskunft. Die Schildkröten-Kamel-Kuh-Frau schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und auch die Augen der Älteren weiteten sich erstaunt.

"Ich wollte die Zimmernummer erfahren, doch irgendwie schien ihre Kollegin etwas in -kom -pe -tent.. " Jeden einzelnen Laut von "Inkompetent" sprach er so aus, dass es vor Verachtung nur so troff. Die Augen nicht von ihm nehmend öffnete Die Ältere die Akte und schaute kurz auf die Zimmernummer.

"Zimmer 317, 4. Stock, Mr. Potter" gab sie leicht stotternd Auskunft und errötete leicht.

"Es freut mich, dass es auf der Welt noch so hilfsbereite Damen, wie sie gibt!" schmeichelte ihr Harry in einem etwas nettern Ton.

"Danke... Ich denke ich finde den Weg allein" fügte er lächelnd hinzu, als die Puterrot angelaufene Frau Anstalten machte ihm den Weg zu weisen.

Er nahm sich seinen Hut, setzte ihn auf und marschierte mit wehendem Umhang zum Lift.

Im 4. Stock angekommen, fiel ihm ein auf Stühlen sitzendes Ehepaar ins Auge. Das Haar der Frau kam ihm sofort bekannt vor. Erst nach einigem Rätseln kam er drauf, dass es sich hier wohl um Hermines Eltern handeln musste. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht, da sie mit den Rücken zu ihm saßen und so kam Harry mit schwingenden Schritten auf sie zu. Er versuchte freudig zu klingen und rief:

"Hermine, du bist schon wieder rausgekomm..." er tat so, als würden ihm die Worte ausgehen, als sich die beiden umdrehten. Harry stand nun direkt vor ihnen. Perfekt irritiert spielend meinte er leicht stotternd:

"Ohh.. ähm, verzeihen sie M'am. Ich dachte sie wären eine Schulfreundin von mir." stotterte Harry gespielt.

Die Frau lächelte.

"Ich bin Hermines Mutter, falls sie Hermine meinen." sagte sie freundlich.

"Ja, sie hat genau das gleiche Haar, wie sie. Entschuldigen sie nochmals die Verwechslung." gab Harry zu und wollte weiterlaufen, als der Mann nun zu ihm sprach:

"Ach das macht nichts. Ich bin sicher meine Frau hat es genossen, für eine 16- Jährige gehalten zu werden... " neckte er sie. Harry musste grinsen, worauf die Frau in einer sehr Hermine ähnlichen Geste den Kopf etwas in ihr Haar zurückzog.

"Wollen sie zu Hermine?" erkundigte sich die Mutter.

"Ja, allerdings. Ich hab mir richtig Sorgen gemacht, als ich erfahren habe, sie sei im St.Mungos. Hab sie immerhin schon seit Anfang der Ferien nicht mehr gesehen." gab Harry zu. Instinktiv spürte er, wie er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Die Eltern sahen sich verstört an. Der Vater wandte sich an Harry.

"Aber sie sagte uns, dass sie die Ferien über mit dir auf Hogwarts wäre um dich vorzubereiten... Nur weil wir nur gutes über dich gehört haben durfte sie gehen!" meinte ihr Dad.

'Scheiße!' dachte sich Harry.

"Na dann darf ich ihnen gratulieren, sie sind der einzige Mensch der mich mit meinen neuen Klamotten erkannt hat, Mr. Granger." versuchte Harry die Situation zu überspielen.

"Ich meine, die Fortbildung auf Hogwarts wurde etwas frühzeitig abgebrochen und so ging sie gestern noch in einen Pup. Ich glaube jemand hatte Geburtstag .. Seit meinem richtigen Ferienanfang, also gestern, habe ich sie nicht gesehen. So meinte ich das.." Harry merkte wie dämlich das alles klang. 'Sie müssen schon gehörig blöd sein, oder volles Vertrauen in mich haben, um das zu glauben.' dachte er sich, als er immer noch auf eine Reaktion ihres Dads wartete.

"Ach so ist das... ," scherzte er "fast dachte ich Herminchen hätte uns angelogen." lachte ihr Vater.

"Das würde sie nie tun, sie hat immer in Besten Tönen von ihren Eltern geredet. Es ist schön, dass es Muggels gibt, die sich mit dem Gedanken an Magie anfreunden konnten." gab Harry zu. Hermines Vater nickte.

"Ich weiss. Ihre Verwandten sind keine solche Menschen, nicht? Hermine hat viel davon erzählt... " sprach ihr Dad zu Harry und ihre Mutter nickte enthusiastisch.

"Ja es ist traurig, so kurzsichtig zu sein. " sinnierte Harry gespielt und warf einen künstlichen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Ohh. Schon so spät, ich sollte jetzt besser zu ihr rein. Ist sie schon wach!" erkundigte sich Harry geschäftig.

"Nein, vor einer halben Stunde hat sie noch tief geschlafen. Genießen sie den Anblick, man kann sie wunderbar damit ärgern, wenn man weiss wie sie im Schlaf aussieht." Riet ihm Mrs. Granger. Harry lächelte freundlich.

"Danke, das werde ich tun. Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger!" Er fasste sich kurz vorne an seinen Hut und deutete ein Ziehen an, nur um sich dann umzudrehen und in Hermines Zimmer zu gehen.

Keine Sekunde verging, als die Tür geschlossen war, da fing Mrs. Granger auch schon an.

"Er ist seltsam." Begann sie. "In einer fantastischen Art. Ich wette Hermine steht auf ihn." überlegte sie, an ihren Mann gewandt, laut. Mr. Granger machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

"Das weiß man nie sicher, obwohl es an ihm auf den ersten Eindruck nicht sehr viel zu bemängeln gibt, da hast du recht." gab er zu und nickte.

"Weist du was? Ich stelle mir in letzter Zeit immer alle möglichen Männer, als mögliche Schwiegersöhne vor." lächelte sie ihren Mann schüchtern an. "Bin ich schon so alt geworden?" sie patschte sich ihre Hand auf die Stirn. Mr. Granger musste lächeln und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Nein, du bist immer noch meine kleine Ann!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und meinte dann,

"Wie wärs wenn wir heute etwas früher Nachhause gehen und es uns da etwas gemütlich machen? Was meinst du?" er lächelte sie warm an. Mrs. Granger errötete sichtbar und man hätte sie für ein 16 Jähriges Mädchen halten können, wären ihre Augen nicht so voller Liebe dabei gewesen.

"Ja, vielleicht sollten wir ... etwas früher nach Hause."

Und wieder bekam Mr. Granger dieses warme Lächeln und fragte sich immer wieder einmal, wie man diese Frau nicht lieben kann.

Harry betrat das Einzelzimmer von Hermine. Es war hübsch eingerichtet und er ging näher an ihr Bett.

Sie sah aus, wie ein Engel. 'Das tun alle Mädchen, wenn sie schlafen.' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Aber bei Hermine sah es doch anders aus, wie bei den anderen. Sie hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt und ihr Hand lag an ihrem Mund und sie schien immer wieder daran zu knabbern.

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief, die Decke war etwas verrutscht und so sah man deutlich, nur durch das Nachthemd verborgene Rundungen.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Nicht nur Harry hatte sich verändert, ja auch Hermine.

'Und das beim besten willen nicht zum Schlechten' dachte sich Harry. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder die Szene im Tropfenden Kessel ein und er musste sie sich wieder in den Kopf zwängen. Es war irreal. Die Hermine die hier lag, war die alte Hermine in einem neuen Körper. Sie war immer noch die kleine, unschuldige Hermine, wie er sie vom Zug im 1. Jahr kannte.

"Warum hast du das mit Ron gemacht?" fragte er sie mit bohrender Stimme.

"Hattest du irgend einen Grund, der auch nur annähernd wichtig genug war?"

"Einen Scheiß hattest du! Hast du denn kein Gewissen?" löcherte er sie weiter.

"Ich würde mir solche Vorwürfe machen, dass ich auf Knien zu Ron gerutscht käme. Du warst mal so eine gut Freundin Hermine! Und was hast du jetzt gemacht?" quetschte er sie aus.

"Du hast deine Freunde verraten! Niemand konnte uns widerstehen, aber du musstest das zerstören. Hat dir das gefallen? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" Harry wurde langsam lauter.

"Du hast mit deinen Worten mich beleidigt und Ron total verarscht! Wirst du davon Geil? Sags mir!" Er wartete kurz

"BEI GOTT, Hermine, WAS IST NUR MIT DIR LOS!" fuhr er sie an.

Doch Hermine war immer noch in ihrer Trance. Langsam ging Harry näher zu ihr hin und flüsterte nur ein Wort, schaurig tief in ihr Ohr. Er wollte, dass sich dieses Wort durch ihr Ohr, durch ihr Gehirn, bis tief in ihre Seele brannte und sie es jederzeit lesen konnte:

"Verräter!" Sie stöhnte schmerzhaft und er sah, wie sie sich im Schlaf unter dem Wort wand, als ob es Gift wäre, dass in ihren Körper eindrang.

Er stellte die Blumen in eine Vase neben ihrem Nachttisch. "Genieße diese Blumen gut, denn es wird der letzte Beweis unserer Freundschaft sein, wenn du dich nicht ändern wirst. " Er setzte sich seinen Hut auf, den er zu Beginn abgenommen hatte und ging, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds an Hermine vorbei zur Tür.

Keine Drei Minuten später, stieg er in sein Wagen und fuhr weg, von diesem, ihn anekelnden, Krankenhaus. Ein prüfender Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es zu spät war um Lara noch im Büro zu treffen. Ron und Marsens waren sicher auch irgend wo auf Tour und Cheffer & Amelie kümmerten sich um Hammerfest.

'Also, was macht nen 16 Jähriger in London Donnerstag Abends um 9?' fragte sich Harry, als er lustlos etwas durch Londons Innenstadt gurkte. Es war schon beachtlich wie viel Autos hier rumfuhren. Zu jeder Tageszeit.

'Echt grauenvoll hey..' dachte sich Harry und drängelte sich durch, wo er nur konnte.

Er entschied sich am Ende für eine weiter Übernachtung im Tropfenden Kessel. 'So schlecht ist es da ja auch nicht.' dachte er sich ' vielleicht komm ich ja noch dazu ein bisschen was zu lernen.. '

Die Gedanken um das Blaue Buch kreisend, schlug er die Richtung zum Pup ein.

Dort angekommen, versicherte er sich, dass auch ja seine Klamotten richtig saßen und ging rein. Drinnen bot sich ihm ein nicht großartig anderes Bild, wie am letzten Abend, mit der Ausnahme, dass keine Hogwartsler da waren.

'Sie können ja auch gar nicht da sein, weil sie alle im Krankenhaus liegen' musste er bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

Tom erkannte ihn und rief ihm eine Begrüßung zu. Harry hob die Hand an seinen Hut und deutete wieder ein Ziehen an. Er liebte diese Geste.

Oben in seinem Zimmer bemerkte er, dass von dem Brand am Morgen nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Von der Einen auf die andere Sekunde fühlte er sich plötzlich müde und erschöpft. Er schaffte es, sich bis zu seinem Schreibtisch zu schleifen und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Die letzten Tage kamen ihm wie Monate vor und er fühlte sich so kaputt, als hätte er auch seit Monaten nicht mehr geschlafen.

'Das muss der Stress sein...' dachte er sich und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Arme. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um.

Harry sah einen Edlen Kleiderschrank aus Teak Holz und ein 2x2 m Doppelbett, mit sanften grünen Vorhängen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Decke und er merkte, dass Tom ihm tatsächlich das Beste Zimmer gegeben hatte, dass es im Tropfenden Kessel gab. SEINEM Tropfenden Kessel. Der Tropfende Kessel gehörte ja ihm.

Genau wie Tom.

Er schaute auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Vertrag des Pups lag darauf. Dazu noch der Anhang von Hector. Ja, Hector.

'Ich duze den Präsidenten der International Gringotts Bank' schmunzelte Harry. 'Ich habs weit gebracht, seit dem Anfang der Ferien.' gestand er sich selbst ein.

Und doch gab es noch so viel zu tun. Wegen den vielen Geschäften und Änderungen hatte Harry Voldemort erstaunlich effizient vergessen. Keine schmerzende Narbe, keine Alpträume... Zumindest keine mehr, seit er bei Lara .. seit er MIT Lara geschlafen hatte. 'Ich hatte Sex' fiel ihm ein. Auch keine schlechte Wendung, wie er sich eingestehen musste. 'Und zwar hab ich in 4 Tagen mit 3 Frauen geschlafen.' Harry grinste. Welcher 16 jährige konnte das schon sagen? Und überhaupt, welcher 16 jährige ZAUBERER konnte dies von sich sagen. Harry wusste, dass es die meisten Zauberer nicht sehr mit Sex hatten, da sie sehr abergläubisch wären. In Legenden hieß es gab es Frauen, nicht nur Veelas, die einem durch Sex Kräfte entziehen könnten.

Harry schauderte. Nein, mit so einer wollte er auch nicht schlafen.

Er beschloss morgen Hammerfest zu besuchen. 'Am besten ich nehm Lara mit.' dachte er sich und freute sich darauf. Cheffer hatte ihm gesagt, dass Hammerfest mit dm Auto in knappen 4 Stunden zu erreichen wäre. In Harrys Fahrstil schätzte er die Zeit aber eher auf 3 Stunden. Auch hatte er gehört, dass es durch einen schönen Wald ginge, am Fuße der Berge und es enge Serpentinen auf den Berg hinauf gäbe.

Das würde sicher lustig werden. Er raffte noch einmal alle Kräfte zusammen und schrieb Lara einen Brief.

_Hey Lara._

_Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich morgen zu einem Projekt begleiten könntest. Es ist ein ziemlich weiter Weg dorthin, deshalb fahren wir mit meinem Wagen. _

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich nicht alleine fahren müsste. Ich hab gehört, es soll in der Nähe einen schönen Wald geben. Zudem ist es magisches Gebiet. _

_Vielleicht können wir alles mit einem kleinen Picknick verbinden. _

_Ich hoffe, ich seh dich morgen um 9 Uhr vor eurem Haus, um dich abzuholen._

_Gez. Harry Potter_

_P.s: Du kommst, offiziell, als meine Sekretärin mit, also kleide dich dementsprechend._

Er fand, dass der Brief etwas zu formell wäre, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er trug Hedwig auf, so schnell wie möglich zu Lara zu fliegen und ihr den Brief zu geben.

Sobald er auf seinem Bett lag dauerte es nicht mehr lange und er dämmert im Land der Träume.

Unser junger Schwarzhaariger Mann wachte pünktlich um 8 Uhr auf und nahm als erstes eine Dusche. Als er dann kurz darauf, wieder vor seinem verhassten Spiegel stand und sich die Zähne putzte konnte sich dieser einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"Wie wärs, wenn du mal wieder ein bisschen Ausdauertraining machst. Das Quidditchtraining von der Schule fehlt dir." meinte der Spiegel Naserümpfend.

Harry regte sich schon etwas darüber auf.

"Hey, halts Maul." sagte Harry.

"Mich regts ja auch auf. Sobald ich wieder in der Schule bin geht's Quidditchtraining wieder los. Ist ja meine Hauptsorge das ich dir gefalle..." sinnierte Harry. Sein Spiegelbild lachte herzlich.

"Ja tu das." meinte er nur und war dann ruhig, so dass Harry seine gewohnte Pflege fortsetzen konnte. Ihm fiel auf, dass seine Haare ungewöhnlich lang waren, aber, dass sie schnell wuchsen. War ja nichts Neues.

"Noch ein kleiner Tipp, dann bin ich ruhig." Das Spiegelbild deutet auf das Ablagebrett, auf dem Deo, Aftershave, Kondome, Haar Gel und ein Rasierer lagen. Harry grinste.

"Danke." und machte sich daran die ganzen Utensilien zu benützen. Lediglich die Kondome und das Haar Gel ließ er unberührt.

Er hatte eine engere, cultige Jeans, die stark seine Hüften betonte und ein Gürtel dazu an. Als Oberteil erwählte er eines seiner hautengen T-Shirts, dass sehr Oberkörperbetont war. Deutlich sah man seine Schultern und sein, vom Quidditch gehärteten Bauch- und Brustbereich.

'Ich hab zwar etwas zugenommen, aber es geht gerade noch so' gestand sich Harry mit kritischem Blick ein. 'Scheiße' grinste er 'Ich bin eitler wie Malfoy geworden.'

"Wenn ich meine Meinung dazu abgeben dürfte" erschreckte ihn die Stimme des Spiegels. Harry ballte vorsorglicher Weise seine Faust, um sie im entscheidenden Moment in den Spiegel krachen zu lassen. 'Nicht aufregen Harry, er will dir nur helfen.' beruhigte er sich selbst.

"Eine Halskette würde sich ganz gut machen. Außerdem vielleicht ein Armband. Silber, vielleicht auch etwas grün drin... würde wunderbar mit deinem Ohrring harmonieren." sinnierte der Spiegel und war sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst, in der er schwebte.

"Hör zu Kumpel. Entweder du bist schwul, oder du bist ne Frau, eines von Beidem. Oder beides zusammen... Ist mir im Grunde auch scheiß egal, aber du redest nicht mehr ohne gefragt zu werden, kapiert?" sagte er ohne den Spiegel anzusehen. Doch der Spiegel hielt nicht die Klappe.

"Vergiss nicht, ich bin ein Spiegel, heißt also alles was ich sage würdest auch du sagen, also sei vorsichtig für das was du im Grunde dich selbst beschuldigst!" gab er zurück.

Harry kapitulierte und verließ das Bad. Und doch nahm er sich vor, sich irgendwoher eine Halskette zu besorgen.

"Moin, moin Tom. Wie läuft's?" erkundigte sich Harry. Tom schien erfreut ihn zu sehen.

"Gut, gut, danke Harry." sie hatten sich stillschweigend darauf geeinigt sich zu duzen, während ihrem kleinen Besäufnis. "Es ist schön, wenn mal einer richtig mit einem redet. als Barkeeper hat man in der Zaubererwelt nicht viele Freunde." gab er etwas traurig Auskunft.

"Dafür hast du welche, die dich schätzen. Klasse statt Masse." grinste ihn Harry an und machte sich für ihn und Tom Frühstück am Tresen. Die ersten Menschen kamen rein und ein paar setzten sich auch an den Tresen.

"Lass mich das doch machen, Terry." Tom sprach ihn vor anderen immer mit seinem anderen Namen an. "Ich mach uns Frühstück, kannst du dich ein paar Minuten um die Gäste kümmern?" fragte Tom ihn.

"Klar, lass dir Zeit, ich hab noch ne knappe 1/4 Stunde bevor ich weg muss." gab Harry zurück.

Die Gäste sahen Harry interessiert an, da er ja Muggel Sachen anhatte. Harry machte sich daran die frischen Gläser in die Regale einzuräumen und putzte zwei Tische, die, wie er fand, noch dreckig waren. Ein Typ am Tresen hob seine Hand und lässig schritt Harry auf ihn zu.

"Gud'n morgen. Was soll's sein?" fragte er den ca. 30 jährigen Zauberer.

"Tag, haben sie mir vielleicht was zu essen. Irgendwas. Ich verhungere." gestand er und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

"Klar, hat Tom sowas. Übrigens ich heiße Terry, nicht "Sie"." antwortete er freundlich und laut. Sofort sah man, wie sich die Leute am Tresen wohler zu fühlen begannen.

Er machte dem Mann ein Sandwich und fragte sich wie lange Tom denn noch brauchen werde.

Just in diesem Moment kam Tom hinter den Tresen mit zwei Toasts. Mit Spiegelei, Schinken und Käse.

"Geil" meinte Harry nur und biss herzhaft in sein Toast. Er hatte noch genau 8 Minuten bevor er losfahren musste. Also half er Tom noch etwas beim Bedienen, der ihm dafür im Stillen sehr Dankbar war. Als es dann soweit war meinte er zu Tom, er müsse nun gehen und verabschiedete sich bei den Leuten am Tresen mit einem "Ciao", was zu Harrys Verwunderung sogar kommentiert wurde. Ein "Mach's Gut" von dem Sandwich Typ und von zwei jüngeren Mädchen, die wohl mit ihrer Familie da waren mit einem "Hoffentlich bis heute Abend".

Harry setzte sich in sein Auto und fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Lara. Dort angekommen, 5 Minuten früher wie erwartet, stellte er fest, dass es heute ein sonniger Tag war und er öffnete das Verdeck. Vom Motorengeräusch angezogen, kam Laras kleine Schwester raus und erkannte erst dann, das es "Terry" war.

"Hey, guten morgen" strahlte sie ihn an. Er sah bildgetreu eine 2 Jahr jüngere Lara. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass die kleine Kim schon auf den Strich ging. 'Vielleicht kann ich da später was dagegen unternehmen.' dachte er bei sich und erkundigte sich dann nach Lara. Kim kam auf ihn zugesprungen und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Ich kann seit einer Stunde wegen der nicht ins Badezimmer" informierte sie Harry etwas mürrisch.

"Und sie braucht auch noch ein paar Minuten." meinte Kim. Sie lächelte Harry an.

"Was arbeitest du denn?" fragte sie ihn keck. Harry war etwas überrascht, man sah s ihm allerdings nicht an. Er setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf sah sie gespielt cool an.

"Ich arbeite als Geheimagent für die Königin. Mein Name ist Terry, Terry Hatrop." sagte mit übertrieben tiefer Stimme. Sie lachte.

"Hast du Lust auf eine kleine Runde?" fragte er sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er hatte genau ihren Gedanken erraten und sie hüpfte fast vor Freude auf den Sitz.

"Was hörst du gern?" fragte er noch. Sie überlegte einen Moment.

"Rock!" meinte sie und ihre Augen strahlten, wie die eines 5 Jährigen Kindes, dass Gummibärchen bekam.

"Alles klar, Anschnallen bitte, My lady." wieder hatte Harry seine tiefe gespielte James Bond Stimme. Sie grinste und bebte vor Erwartung. Inzwischen legte Harry ein Cd ein und drehte seine Stereoanlage zur Hälfte auf. Sofort kam ein hartes Rock Lied und man sah deutlich, wie es ihr zu gefallen schien, denn sie warf ihre Haare vor und zurück, als der Bass einsetzte.

Harry gab Gas und sie kreischte vor Vergnügen. Die Reifen drehten durch und Harry beschleunigte so schnell er konnte. Die Häuser rasten an ihnen vorbei und bald war die Straße zu Ende. Gerade noch über die gelbe Ampel kommend, stellte Harry das Lenkrad quer und zog die Handbremse. Darauf machte der Wagen eine viertel Drehung und er bog mit knapp 100 in die Nebenstraße ein.

So fuhr Harry noch um den ganzen Block und Kim kreischte bei jeder Bremsung und streckte einem Auto sogar den Mittelfinger raus, als Harry an diesem vorbeidonnerte und es zu hupen anfing.

200 Meter vor ihrem Haus sahen sie Lara davor stehen. Harry gab nochmals alles und drückte ordentlich aufs Gas.

"Wow... YEAHHRR!" schrie er und zog die Handbremse und stellte wieder das Lenkrad quer. "WOOOO HHHHOOOOOOO!" kreischte Kim neben ihm, als sie mit qualmenden Reifen vor Lara zum Stehen kamen. Man sah an der Haustür auch Patricia stehen, wie sie leise lächelte und kurz die Hand hob. Auch Harry hob die Hand, ging dann um das Auto herum und machte Kim die Tür auf.

"Ich hoffe die Fahrt hat euch gefallen, M'am!" sprach er galant und half ihr aus dem Wagen.

"Schon!" strahlte sie ihn an und stieg aus. "Ciao, mach's gut!" rief sie ihm nach und rannte zu Patricia, um ihr von der irren Fahrt zu erzählen.

"Darf ich dann jetzt?" fragte Lara mit leicht geknickter Stimme und Harry sah sie zum ersten Mal an.

'Wow!' dachte Harry. 'Wow!" wieder. 'Shit WOW!" sowas nennt man Gehirnblockade. Die Augen sehen etwas, aber das Gehirn, kann die Informationen nicht schnell genug verarbeiten und so stauen sie sich und man kriegt immer wieder einen Schock.

"Wow!" sagte Harry nun auch laut, nach ca. 5 Sekunden doofen Starrens. Lara schlich sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

"Hi " meinte sie dann etwas schüchtern. Harry sah sie immer noch an. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Gesicht schließlich hängen.

"Hey.. Hi! Du,.. Du siehst umwerfend aus!" bekam er schließlich raus und musste Lächeln.

"Es gefällt dir?" fragte sie mit Hoffnung in den Augen und fing nun an ihn zu mustern.

Harry musste laut lachen.

"Klar gefällt es mir, welchem Mann würde das nicht gefallen." meinte Harry. Sie sah auch wirklich so aus. Sie hatte eine weiße Hose, in der man(n) ihre Beine bewundern konnte. Dazu ein hübsches Oberteil, dass ebenfalls in weiß gehalten ihr etwas geschäftsmäßiges verlieh. Ein leicht rötliches Jäckchen ließ sie nun vollkommen Berufsmäßig rüberkommen. Ihr glattes, braunes Haar hatte sie hinter ihrem Kopf zu einem kunstvollen Knoten verstrickt. Eine kleine Strähne hatte sie links von ihrem Gesicht runterhängen lassen, die sich davor leicht zwirbelte. Dazu eine weiße Umhängetasche und weiße Schuhe.

Doch nicht nur Lara sah in ihren Sachen heiß aus. Auch Harrys Körper machte sich nicht schlecht in seinen hautengen Jeans mit Schlag und seinem Shirt. Die Rollen waren verauscht. Auf den ersten Blick hielt man nun Lara für die Chefin und Harry für ihren Playboy.

Harry machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Dann schaute er ihr in die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie sich geschminkt hatte.

"Du siehst zum anbeißen aus!" flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie schluckte leicht und legte nun auch ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und ließ sie auf seine Brust gleiten.

"Du aber auch." gab sie zurück. Harry lächelte.

"Ich denke wir sollten dann mal los." meinte er und löste sich von ihr.

"Ja sie haben recht Mr. Potter." gab sie gespielt ernst zurück und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Auch Harry setzte sich in seinen Wagen und sie fuhren los.

Sie fanden schnell Themen über die sie reden konnte, aber im großen und ganzen hieß das Thema "Geschäfte". Nach einer knappen Stunde Fahrt, in der Lara Harry über die Zeit erzählte, die sie mit Amelie in Cheffers Büro verbracht hatte, kamen sie auf Hammerfest.

"Amelie hat öfters den Namen erwähnt, aber sie hat mir nie gesagt um was es dabei geht." meinte Lara enttäuscht.

"Da du eh alles über mich weißt und du meine geliebte Sekretärin bist... " Bei 'geliebte' lächelte sie "... denke ich, dass ich dir davon erzählen kann." Er holte tief Luft.

"Es gibt eine Burg die mir gehört. Es ist eher eine Ruine, irgendwo in den Bergen. Sie ist sehr alt und wurde vor vielen 100 Jahren gebaut. Zurzeit lasse ich sie komplett neu bauen. Sie soll wieder so eine Macht werden, wie sie es vor 1000 Jahren war." Harry hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

"Und als Name ist mir Hammerfest eingefallen. Ich finde ihn gut, du nicht?" fragte er sie. Lara nickte und meinte:

"Hört sich nicht nach einer friedlichen Burg an. Hammerfest. Klingt eher nach Krieg." vorsichtig schaute sie zu Harry hinüber. Dieser seufzte laut.

"Es ist auch Krieg. In der Zaubererwelt herrscht demnächst Krieg. Aber ich werde darauf vorbereitet sein. Unser Ministerium tut rein gar nichts dagegen, sie wollen es nicht wahrhaben. Irgendwann wird ihnen jemand schmerzhaft die Augen öffnen. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass meine da schon lange davor ihr Ziel gefunden haben!" sprach Harry, während er gerade auf die Schnellstraße abbog. Sie schmunzelte.

"Und darum lässt du Hammerfest bauen? Für den Krieg?" fragte sie weiter.

"Ja, für den Krieg. Und für meine Freunde. Du musst wissen, Hammerfest wird keine normale Burg sein. Es wird eine Festung werden!" Freute sich Harry.

"Das muss riesige Summen kosten!" rief Lara erschreckt. Harry lächelte ironisch.

"Das Startbudget ist 80 Millionen Englische Pfund." meinte Harry trocken. Lara keuchte: "80.000.000 $!" sie war geschockt. Harry konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Fahren und ließ sie das erst mal verarbeiten. Genervt legte er eine andere CD ein und drehte etwas lauter, sodass es eine Unterhaltung unmöglich machte. Er drückte aufs Gas und die knapp 120 die er seither konstant gehalten hatte änderten sich drastisch.

'Scheiß auf das Geschwindigkeitsverbot!' dachte sich Harry und jubelte den Z4 auf knapp 300 hinauf. Er donnerte an allen Fahrzeugen einfach vorbei und nun bekam auch Lara ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht. Harry beschleunigte noch etwas mehr und so erreichten sie die Ausfahrt in den Bergen (bei den sieben Zwergen;)), mit einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von 320 Km/h, nach knapp 3 Stunden.

Ein schönes Wäldchen rahmte die Ausfahrt ein und Harry bog auf die Landstraße ab, neben der sich eine wundervolle Landschaft abzeichnete.

"Schön oder?" fragte er Lara und schraubte die Musik etwas runter. Sie nickte bestätigend und stupfte ihn dann an.

"Was denn?" er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie deutete auf die engen Kurven an dem stark ansteigenden Berg. Harry nickte, "Ja, da müsse wir hoch." meinte er und gab wieder etwas mehr Gas.

Dank der unheimlichen Power Harrys' Z4 kamen sie zügig den Berg hoch und es machte ihnen auch noch Spaß, von der Schwerkraft in die Sitze gedrückt zu werden. Oben auf dem Berg war es stark neblig und Harry schätzte, dass sie sich in einer Wolke befinden mussten. Umso weiter hoch sie jedoch kamen, umso kühler wurde es auch. Bis sie endlich wieder die Sonne zu Gesicht bekamen.

Und beide hielten sie den Atem an, als sie über die Kuppe des Berges kamen. Harry bremste scharf ab und stieg aus. Fassungslos starrte er auf das vor ihm liegende, kleine Tal. Es war wunderschön. Ein See, vielleicht so groß, wie der aus Hogwarts, lag am Rande und ein kleines Wäldchen bildete die andere Hälfte des Tals. Doch das Atemberaubende an dem Anblick, war weder, der See, noch der Wald, sondern das Gemäuer auf der anderen Seite des Tals. Dort befand sich eine Bergspitze und das Schloss war quasi über sie gesetzt, sodass ein Teil des Berges noch darin weitergehen musste. Es war gigantisch. So groß wie Hogwarts, doch ungleich moderner. Davor gingen die Mauern jedoch weiter und umschlossen einen kleinen Teil des Tals, der eben war. Und überall waren Zauberer. Harry erkannte sie nur als kleine Punkte, doch sie wuselten überall herum und schrieen sich Sachen zu.

"Gigantisch!" fuhr es Lara zwischen en Lippen raus. Sie war plötzlich neben ihm erschienen. Harry konnte nur nicken.

"Komm, ich bin sicher Cheffer wird uns alles erklären." Er stieg wieder ein und sie tat es ihm gleich. 5 Minuten später parkten sie vor einem weißen Zelt vor der Burg. Es war so groß wie ein kleines Festzelt. Harry trat mit erhobenem Kopf zum Eingang, an dem zwei Zauberer standen.

"Halt, Muggels dürfen hier nicht rein." meinte der Rechte der beiden, als Harry und Lara sich näherten.

"Wäre ich ein Muggel, könnte ich das Ganze hier gar nicht sehen und ich will nur mit Mr. Cheffer sprechen. Ich hörte er ist hier."

"Ja, warten sie. Wer sind sie?" - "Mr. Hatrop und Miss van Sale." gab Harry Auskunft und der eine Türsteher verschwand in das Innere des Zeltes. Nach einer Minute kam Cheffer, gefolgt von Amelie und dem Türsteher, raus.

"Terry!" freute sich Cheffer, kam auf ihn zu. "Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du kommst. Folgt mir!" sprach er an Harry und Lara gewandt.

Beide begrüßten auch Amelie und wurden dann von den beiden Wachen eingelassen. Drinnen glich es einem Ingenieurs Büro. Leute saßen an Tischen und zeichneten und rechneten. Ein provisorischer Kamin mit Flohanschluss wurde eingerichtet und Köpfe erschienen und verschwanden kurz darauf wieder. Lara blickte sich fasziniert um.

"Hier ist ja richtig was los." meinte sie an Cheffer gewandt.

"Ja, versuchen sie mal eine Burg zu bauen, dann werden sie das auch feststellen. Außerdem hat Harry hier, ja auch ein paar Erwartungen an uns." meinte dieser.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Für das Geld darf man auch hohe Erwartungen stellen, behaupt ich jetzt mal ganz frech." gab er zu Cheffer zurück. Cheffer hob ergebend die Hände.

"Alles was du befiehlst Sahib, komm wir führen euch rum. Amelie, nimmst du die Pläne mit?" Amelie nickte und sie marschierten Richtung Schloss.

Am Tor angekommen zeigte Cheffer auf jenes und gab seine Kommentare.

"Das Tor ist noch wunderbar erhalten, genau wie die Burgmauern. Wir mussten nur drüber pinseln und das ein oder andere Stück dazufügen und schon waren sie wieder voll in ihrem alten Glanz. Die Zauber von früher sind allesamt noch intakt von der alten Burg." kommentierte Cheffer. Harry nickte langsam.

"Ja, ich hab gehört, heutzutage gibt es niemand mehr, der sich noch als ein Meister der alten Zauber rühmen kann." warf Harry ein und Cheffer bestätigte das.

Sie liefen weiter durch das kleine Vorstück der Burg, das eine große Wiese umschloss, auf der hart gearbeitet wurde. "Was soll das denn werden?" fragte Harry neugierig an Cheffer gewandt. Komischerweise gab Cheffer hierzu keinen Kommentar und ging gleich weiter zu den Treppen des Haupteinganges.

"Auch dieses Tor ist noch größtenteils von Früher erhalten und ..." Meter für Meter liefen sie durch die Burg. Abwechselnd erklärte Cheffer, aber auch Amelie Sachen zum ein oder anderen Abschnitt. Doch leider war ein Großteil der Burg noch unpassierbar, wie auch die Große Halle Hammerfests.

3 Stunden vergingen, bis sie endlich wieder aus dem Gemäuer heraus kamen und frische Luft schnappen konnten. Harry hatte sich in dieser Zeit öfters mit Cheffer beraten und den ein oder anderen Verbesserungsvorschlag gemacht. So zum Beispiel gefiel ihm die düstere Atmosphäre in den Gängen nicht. Cheffer versprach sich den ganzen Problemen gleich nachher anzunehmen. Sie spazierten noch locker plaudernd über die Wiese vor Hammerfest und machten einen kurzen Halt am See. Harry fragte sich gerade, was da wohl alles drin war, als ihn Cheffers Stimme aufschreckte.

"Da ist nichts drin." Wie er Harrys Gedanken erraten hatte war diesem ein Rätsel. "Komisch ich weiss, aber wir konnten nichts finden." Harry machte sich Gedanken.

"Oh, ist das nicht romantisch, Harry? Ein friedlicher See direkt vor einer Burg. Ich finde es wäre auch schön, wenn..."

"Wirf irgend was gefährliches, Fleischfressendes rein. Du findest sicher etwas!" fügte Harry hinzu und grinste Lara an. Grinsend meinte Cheffer zu Amelie:" Du schreibst das auf, ja!" Beide Frauen machten ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass es schon bald 5 war. Sie beschlossen, dass sie den Rest ein andermal besichtigen könnten und verabschiedeten sich.

"Ihr habt heute Abend noch was vor, hmm?" grinste Anthony unverschämt zu Harry und Lara. Harry erwiderte das Grinsen.

"Na wenn du Lara widerstehen willst, musst du schon schwul sein." und setzte sich in seinen Wagen. Cheffer wollte schon etwas entrüstetes erwidern, da waren die Beiden schon weg. Verwirrt drehte sich der Mit-dreißiger um. Vor ihm stand Amelie. Und sie grinste.

"Wie wärs mit einer Einladung zum Essen, bevor wir zu dir gehen." schlug sie vor.

Cheffer grinste, schüttelte den Kopf und nickte dabei. "ahhhh... Dieser Potter."

Er führte sie zu seinem Wagen und auch sie fuhren los.

Unten auf der Autobahn gab Harry wieder alles, um so schnell wie möglich wieder nach London zu kommen. Leise ließ er Musik laufen, dass Verdeck hatte er schon vorher geschlossen.

"Schade, dass es für unser Picknick nicht gereicht hat." Harry schaute sie fragend an.

"Ja, schade." meinte Lara.

"Hättest du Lust noch mit mir in den Tropfenden Kessel zu kommen und mit mir noch was zu essen?" fragte er sie.

"Gerne."

Sie sprachen noch über die Party morgen, bei Fred und George und darüber, was sie wohl anziehen sollten. Harry riet ihr in Muggelsachen zu kommen, da er auch so erscheinen wollte.

"Ich schätze ich muss auf der Hut sein, wenn ich mit so einer scharfen Begleitung dort erscheine." murmelte Harry grinsend zu Lara rüber. Sie lächelte.

"Auch ich werde nicht Konkurrenzlos sein, wie ich fürchte..." und ihre Augen leuchteten.

Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, stiegen sie aus dem Wagen aus und betraten den Pup. Tom stand wie gewohnt hinterm Tresen und winkte Harry zu, als er herein kam. Auch wurden seine Augen größer, als Lara hinter Harry den Pup betrat und schüchtern in die Runde lächelte. Sie schien Tom, wie ein weißer Engel. Sofort eilte er zu Harry und begrüßte ihn.

"Hallo Mr. Potter, schön sie wieder zu sehen. Darf ich ihnen einen Platz anbieten, möchten sie etwas trinken?" fragte er höflich und etwas hektisch Harry, mit Seitenblick auf Lara.

Harry grinste.

"Bleib bei der normalen Form. Tom, darf ich dir die wundervolle Dame zu meiner Rechten vorstellen. Meine Sekretärin Miss Lara Van Sale. Und Lara .." Harry drehte sich zu Lara um ".. Und Lara, dass ist der unermüdlichste Wirt, den du je kennen lernen wirst. Der Beste der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Mr. Tom Haas!" legte er eine große Show ein und Tom wurde leicht rot und verbeugte sich tief, bis an die Knie. Lara bot ihm die Hand an und er schüttelte sie nicht sondern beugte sich tiefer und deutete einen Kuss an.

"Ich habe von Engeln, wie ihnen gehört, Miss Van Sale, doch ich muss gestehen, ich bin noch nie einem begegnet." gestand Tom offen. Lara musste stark Lächeln.

'Sie wird gar nicht Rot, wenn ihr andere Männer Komplimente machen.' dachte sich Harry verwundert und unterbrach die kleine Turtelei höflich.

"Ich denke die Lady hat Hunger. Es war ein harter Tag, Tom. Was meinst du, kannst du uns was zu Essen zaubern?" zwinkerte Harry dem Wirt zu.

"Klar, setzen sie sich!" forderte er Lara an einem Tisch auf und auch Harry bot er einen Stuhl an. Er zog sich das Tuch, dass er immer auf den Schultern hängen hatte, runter und begann hastig den Tisch abzuwischen. Zu guter Letzt machte er einen kleinen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und eine kleine Kerze erschein auf dem Tisch.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du schon mal was außer Toastbrot und Sandwichs aus meiner Küche gekostet hast, Harry!" grinste Tom verschmitzt. "Gib mir eine halbe Stunde." zwinkerte er ihm zu und verschwand wieder, mit einer kleinen Verbeugung vor Lara, hinter dem Tresen.

"Siehst du, es fängt schon an mit meiner Konkurrenz." äußerte sich Harry gespielt traurig. Sie lächelte etwas schüchtern, meinte dann aber, dass sie fest daran glaube, Harry würde sich Mühe geben, Tom auszustechen.

Sie plauderten vergnügt und mit hungrigen Mägen am Tisch und Harry erzählte ihr von der ein oder anderen Person in seinem Freundeskreis.

"... ja ein tollpatschiger Kerl. Doch er hat trotzdem mehr Mut, wie die meisten der Schüler..." lachte Harry. "Ich glaub wir brauchen mehr Wein." lachte Lara und hob das leere Glas hoch und winkte damit Tom. Dieser sah sie sofort und ging gleich darauf in den Keller um noch eine Flasche guten Weines zu bringen.

"... und wir hatten nicht mal was zum saufen da, obwohl es das Finale war und Slytherin.." Lara lachte herzlich über Harrys Geschichten, die er ihr erzählte. Tatsächlich kamen sie ihr vor, wie Märchen und doch wusste sie, dass das alles Tatsachen waren.

Es war wundervoll so dran zusitzen und Harrys Geschichten zu lauschen und die Sachen zu hören, die er als Trio mit Ron & Hermine angestellt hatte.

Tom kam und schenkte Wein nach. "Na, amüsieren wir uns auch gut?" fragte er Harry, der gerade laut Lachen musste, als ihm Lara etwas über dem Tisch zuflüsterte.

"Bestens..." meinte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen.

Tom freute sich, dass er Harry wieder einmal richtig fröhlich sah. So wie früher, als er immer mit den Weaslys und den restlichen Hogwartsler hier gegessen hatte.

Tom hatte Lara und ihm ein köstliches Mahl bereitet. Reh Ragout mit Preiselbeer Gelee und einer köstlichen Pilzsoße, die einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ.

Harry hatte noch nie so etwas abgöttisches gegessen. Und auch Lara schien es sehr zu munden, denn sie aß sehr viel, für ein Mädchen ihres Alters.

"Oje." jammerte sie reumütig. "Das Essen hier ist so herrlich..." und sie schaute anbetungswürdig Tom an, der auf diese Worte, leicht rot wurde.

"Danke Miss." Er verbeugte sich wieder knapp, um anschließend gut gelaunt zum Tresen zu marschieren, an dem wie immer die hartgesottenen Gäste saßen. "Es sind verdammt viele Leute hier, nicht?" meinte Lara mit einem Blick auf die Theke und die umliegenden Tische. Tatsächlich musste Harry feststellen, dass viel los war und seine Augen suchten den Raum ab. Wahrscheinlich lag es an dem guten Wein, oder auch an seiner reizenden Begleitung, dass seine sonst so wachen Augen, die Person nicht bemerkten. Harrys Augen ruhten kurz auf ihr, glitten jedoch sofort wieder weiter, sodass die Gestalt unbemerkt aus dem Pup verschwinden konnte. Weder Lara noch Harry nahmen sie zur Kenntnis und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Gespräch über Harrys Schulzeit. Tom erschien noch etliche Male um ihnen Wein nachzufüllen. Und manchmal ließ es sogar die Situation zu und er setzte sich zu ihnen. Rasch verging die Zeit und bald merkten Harry und Lara, dass sie die letzten im Schankraum waren und Tom schon dabei war die Stühle aufzutischen. Nur noch ein zwei eingefleischte Trinker saßen stumm an der Bar und nippten hin und wieder an ihrem Drink.

"Ui, wie leer es geworden ist.." bemerkte Lara und sah sich demonstrativ um. Harry bemerkte deutlich, dass sie mehr getrunken hatte wie für sie gut war.

"Du hast recht, wir sollten ins Bett." Das brachte Lara zum grinsen. "Wozu denn ins Bett Harrylein, es sin doch nur noch die paar Leute da. Lass uns doch hier unten..." Harry musste lachen.

"Nein, das werde ich mit dir hier sicher nicht tun. Komm, du musst dringender ins Bett wie ich." erklärte Harry und half ihr auf. Tom schaute zu ihnen her und lächelte nachsichtig, als Harry der schwankenden Lara gehen hilf. hilf,.. half , holf ?

"Kommt ihr klar?" Tom schaute Harry an. Dieser nickte nur und verdrehte seine Augen Richtung Lara. Von Schritt zu Schritt wurde Lara schlechter und im gleichen Maß fing sie auch an Sachen zu reden die sie am nächsten Tag bereuen würde.

"Weis du Harry, ich freu mich schon auf den sex ... gleich... uhhh.." und sie wurde blass im Gesicht. Harry reagierte schnell und stütze sie mehr.

"Und du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" lächelte Harry sie milde an. Lara schaute etwas unglücklicher zu ihm zurück.

"Ja... wieso auch nich! Nein ehrlich, Harry. Du bis wundervoll ... soo lieb... komm schatz..." und sie wollte Richtung Bett torkeln. Harry schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf. Plötzlich zitterte Lara stärker, als es gesund war und sie begann zu würgen. 'Oh scheiße!' dachte sich Harry. Er packte ihren Arm und trug sie mehr, als das er sie führte Richtung Bad um sie vor die Toilette zu setzen. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn genau in diesem Moment konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Harry konnte nicht hinschauen. Schließlich war auch er nicht ganz nüchtern.

"Oh nein... " sinnierte Harry. "Das gute Reh Ragout. Wenn Tom das rauskriegt kriegen wir das nächste mal nur Mineralwasser zu trinken."

Lara schien das gehört zu haben, konnte allerdings nichts dagegen sagen, da sie schon wieder würgen musste. Harry holte seinen Zahnbecher, füllte ihn mit Wasser und organisierte noch ein Tuch, was er ihr beides überreichte.

Doch bei Lara war es lange noch nicht vorbei und Harry wusste wie so etwas war und stellte sich auf eine lange Nacht ein. Er kniete sich hinter sie und streichelte das zitternde Häufchen Elend, das von seiner gutaussehenden Sekretärin übriggeblieben war, beruhigend über den Rücken. Eine halbe Stunde später sackte sie einfach zusammen und Harry trug sie, nachdem er ihr den Mund abgeputzt und ausgespült hatte zu seinem Bett. Er legte sie sachte ab und fing an sie aus ihren Kleidern zu schälen. Er erschrak etwas, als er bemerkte, dass sie Reizwäsche trug. Was in seinen Augen verdammt unbequem aussah. Und so zog er sie völlig nackt aus und zog die Decke über sie. Anschließend legte er auch sich mit Boxershorts schlafen.

**Anm: **So, das wars erste Chap. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir diverse Rechtschreibfehler oder aber rauch meine völlige Inkompetenz im Hinblick aufs schreiben interessanter Stories. Plz --- Reviews!


End file.
